


Black Wolflord Vs Gaïos Belteyrn

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Metaphors, Awesome, Big Damn Heroes, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Comedy, Comfort, Confusing, Confusion, Crazy, Cyborgs, Cynical, Cynicism, Daikaiju, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Death, Depressing, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Far Future, Feels, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Character Death, Gallows Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Giant Robots, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Gundam references, Hard Science, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Heroic Sacrifice, Historical References, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Injury, Irony, It Will Leave You With More Question Than Answers, Kaiju, Killed Off For Real, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Mad Science, Magic, Magic and Science, Major Character Injury, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Mecha, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Metaphors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Military, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Movie Reference, Mysterious, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nihilism, Original Character Death(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Politics, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Post-World War II, Psychic Abilities, Puzzles, Questions, References to Canon, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Robotics, Robots, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Snark, Spoilers, Super Weapons, Surprise Ending, Symbolism, Sympathy for the Devil, Tearjerker, Tears, Technobabble, Technological Kink, Technology, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Understanding, Unhappy Ending, Violence, War, Women Being Awesome, Woobie, World War II, darker and edgier, self-deprecation, snarky comment, unknown - Freeform, witty comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 72,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Ambiguity...  It is the reason why the mysteries that we least know about are among the most mysterious to us. Without knowing details about them, we could only guess. As they are too ambiguous to know for certain. Too ambiguous to know truths. Too ambiguous to know the full truths...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Implied Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Black Wolflord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Past

**_...Far into the time of the far future..._ **

**...YEAR: 4XX AGW...**

**...3XX YEARS INTO THE FUTURE...**

**...INITATING AND BEGINNGING DEEP UNDERWATER MISSION OF SERACH AND RETRIEVAL DEEP UNDERWATER OPERATION...**

**...COMMENCING START...**

**...OPERATION: HO-O...**

**...MISSION AND OPERATION OBJECTIVE TARGET: [REDACTED]...**

Set far into the time of the far future from now: It was the year 4XX AGW, 3XX years right into the future, setting and peering into the far future from the present, setting and peering far into the time of the far future of the world of Remnant from the present, all as a incredibly advanced black submarine that is measure about 100 meters (328.08 feets) long with about three high-powered searchlights on its hemispherical front side that was shining through the darkness, its cigar-shaped main body featuring a multiple strong hulls design made of a high-strength titanium alloy withstanding the intense pressure at this level of the black depth, and several powerful internal electrical-powered underwater rim-driven/waterjet hybrid-propel thrusters that allow it to move it freely in a 360 degree of vertical and horizonal directions, was propelling itself through the darkness of the deep sea's waters, traveling through silently in the cold and dark watery intense pressure depth of the deep abyssal sea, looking for the objective target of the operation and mission with the combination of its own powerful 3 searchlights, advanced sonar systems, advanced camera systems, and advanced GPI satellite system, using them to look for its objective target of the Operation: Ho-o Mission... until it have caught the sight the shape of something in the shadow of the deep's darkness and see a shadowy yet distinctive shape of something unusual laying on the bottom that was certainly _not_ ordinary, clearly _not_ part of the formation, and was out of place laying still on the abyssal plain of the ocean floor in the distance.

The advanced submarine begun its approach toward the mysterious unidentified object that was laying on the bottom of the ocean floor and start coming closer to it and getting nearer of what it is exactly while raising and ascending itself up to a more shallower level of depth in the cold darkness of the deep ocean, with the use of its three powerful searchlights to allow them to cover way more area with their shining and gleaming lights in order to see of what it was, until it have gotting close and near enough when the beaming lights of the advanced Submarine struck and shine upon something that was a part of the mysterious unidentified object itself, revealing it to be a head of such gigantic proportion that would easily make the average human or faunus look tiny equal to that of a bug like an ant or a tick if they were actually standing by one of its teeths alone.

Soon, using the combination of its advanced systems in order to build up a perfect 3D model, the advanced submarine have manage created and builded up a 3D model image by scanning the shape of the mass with the use and combination of all of its advanced systems, revealing the mysterious unidentified object that was laying on the bottom of the abyssal plain of the ocean floor of what it is: It was a surprisingly and astonishing mostly intact mummified dead corpse of complete and utter epic proportion, a incredible well-preserved and mostly intact mummified remains of a massive and long beast of between roughly about between 1150 to 1200 to 1250 meters (3773 to 3937.01 to 4101.05 feets) long with two dragon-like heads and snake-like long necks along with what appear to be a mysterious and unknown stump that was located right in the middle between them, a pair of two long tails that were about 300 meters (984.25 feets) long, and a pair of what appeared to be two massive moth/butterfly-like looking wings on each side of the dead corpse in place of arms, all of the noticeable features of this mummified corpse, that was laying mostly flat against the bottom of the abyssal plain of the ocean bed.

This is it. This is what it was looking for. This was the objective target of the Operation: Ho-o Mission that the advanced submarine was looking and searching for.

As the advanced submarine continue stood still in the deep while scanning the mummified corpse of this giant creature with its system, its crew that was manning and piloting it spoke to each other with a male voice belong to a old man spoke, speaking about this. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's Gaïos Belteyrn." A female voice belong to a young woman answered.

"It's a huge beast. It has two heads, as well..."

"No, it originally had three."

"Three?"

"During a fight with the Black Wolflord, Gaïos Belteyrn lost one of its heads, which was the middle head." She said, explaining the reason of the mysterious stump in the middle.

"Gaïos Belteyrn and the Black Wolflord fought each other?"

"Yes, in the year 97 AGW, 318 years ago..."

* * *

**B L A C K W O L F L O R D V S G A Ï O B E L T E Y R N**

* * *

[3XX years earlier]

It was now the month of March in the year 97 AGW, with the beginnings of green yet windy spring just now nearing around the corner ever so closer in the northern part of Remnant's hemisphere, it was now several months after the battle between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai against each other and the unexpected and unfortunate death of Onyx. Several things, a mixture of both good and bad, that have happen during that period of time:

After the battle between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai, a total calculation of the death toll was completed and it was found and have shown that it have about roughly around 600,000 at least to over a million of people that were both humans and faunus alike were estimated to have been killed by the Black Wolflord when it came through the various area that it have struck and walked through, with about 11,000 Vacuian military human and faunus personnels were estimated to have been killed in action against it, about 30% of which who died in Operation Valkyrie Storm, the codename of the operation.

After the Black Wolflord has display and reveal its ability of regenerating the damage, healing and repairing any matter of wounds and injuries, to its body rapidly thanks to the combination of both its own aura's and its own cells' regenerative abilities, the 4 councils of the Kingdom of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo, after having been made notified before receiving the news and have been given the knowledge of its regeneration abilities on a unknown level, which cause them to now fearing this, have immediately decide that all of what the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells them that have been gathered and collected and the future ones were ordered to be all destroyed via incineration, due to the combination of the justified fears of being the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells tissues would grow into a completely and entirely new Black Wolflord that was grew from them and, thanks to Onyx's unexpected death by the hands of the mercenary agent GVB89 that, the loss of how they actually work basically along with how to make the ADEB and AAEB with him to his, thus causing the probable important genetic informations from those same cells to be nothing more than useless genetic information that cannot be identified at all, before they were incinerated, burning and destroying them for good. And to make matter worse, the fact that it could not only adapt and become immune on a mental level, but also on a physical level doesn't help.

What was worse, the Black Wolflord, after its brutal, savage, and vicious battle with Trimūrti Persephonemai, has somehow mysteriously, confusingly, bafflingly, peculiarly, mystifying, unfathomable, and unexplainably disappear off the face of the world with unknown reason that can't be explain at all and despite the best combined efforts of the best trackers in the world with the best technique that they have developed, both old and new, and pair with the most advanced tracking systems of multitudes of types that the world of Remnant could offer currently, the Black Wolflord couldn't be either found nor tracked of where it is currently. To make the matter even more worse than it already is, the Black Wolflord sometimes appear out of no where suddenly and been sighted in the waters of the oceans about quite a few times near a few cities and villages in multiple different locations offshore of the ocean all across the world of Remnant. While it didn't actually attack them since it have been seen to just floating still silently before suddenly diving under the surface and swimming away after about at least a few minutes at a time, the fact that it have been seen right offshore near a few cities and villages, and noted to appear to be observing them from a distance with one of its eyes before it suddenly swim away doesn't help the matter.

Thankfully through, not everything is bad and there were some good that have came out of it. After the battle of the Black Wolflord against Trimūrti Persephonemai in Rhino Ashfall Plains, the four kingdoms of Remnant have made several lawsuits to sue against Bio-General, the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology, and Crown Iob Works Foundation, due to all three of them being indirectly connected in the creation that resulted in Trimūrti Persephonemai. The former director of the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology and the founder and CEO of Crown Iob Works Foundation Crown Iob himself both took full responsibility of what had transpired and happen and have payed both the damages that they've indirectly caused and fines made by the few lawsuits that were given to them, but most of the lawsuits that were made were being directed and suing all toward to Bio-General, since they were the ones who indirectly stolen one of the Black Wolflord's dead skin cells tissue via three of their own agents before they were killed suddenly by GVB89's hands almost five years ago thus that indirectly cause the damage to the lab of the Vacuian Institute of Biotechnology in a explosion and the same one that have killed Kore in it (despite the fact it is still ambiguous if they were actually the ones who did it and they denied they were the one who did it, but they were the likest culprit since nobody guess about the Black Wolflord's cells at that time), attempting to steal the information regarding the Anti-Dust Energy Bacteria and the Anti-Aura Energy Bacteria by their two agents Bae and Diego when they broke into Onyx's house, threatening the world of Remnant to hand over the ADEB and AAEB by threating the world to unleashing the Black Wolflord from its volcanic tomb of Mt. Vanguard on Carlgwas Island with explosives if they are not handed over in the next 24 hours along demonstrating and showing that they and the aforementioned agent Bae were serious and means business by giving a warning explosion on the summit, and unleashing the Black Wolflord from its volcanic tomb in Mt. Vanguard on Carlgwas Island that cause a eruption that mostly destroyed the island when the timer of the detonation system for the explosives had ran out, causing most of the resulting damage made by the Black Wolflord, along with their immoral business methods and questionable work ethics at the corporation that was brought to light from the other lawsuits that were made by their former employees who have used to work for Bio-General, thus causing them to lose the case in court despite their attempt to use their connections due to the seemingly incomparable and untold amounts of evidences used against them and resulting in them to pay billion dollars of damages that they caused, either directly or indirectly. This, and combined with a severe and intense backlash from the public and the fact that an anti-trust law was passed in the Mistral Council to allow them to regulate and break up certain corporations that are based in the Kingdom of Mistral like Bio-General into various smaller pieces, cause Bio-General to lose billions of dollars aside from what the lawsuits that they were forced to pay, causing them to finally collapsing from the damage that was now done and resulting them in forcing to shut down, resulting in the boards of directors of the four enterprises that have made up Bio-General to be now arrested on multiple charges against them and were send to prison because of that. Unfortunately, this have also lead to creating a serious power vacuum that disrupt the balance of powers and influences on the Mistralian Market that they once have and caused newer and more vicious companies to benefit from this and compelling with each others for dominance of the Mistralian market while simultaneous cause the loss of jobs for thousands of workers that have worked in Bio-General and forcing them to find new jobs.

More good news is that Super XCPV-2, while it did have failed in its role of both defeating and killing the Black Wolflord by reflecting its attack back at it due to its adaptive ability being unknown to what extent at that time, has performed admirable in its unintended role and its performance was excellent and exceptional that is praiseworthy. Thanks to this, the team who have designed and were behind the development of the Super XCPV-2 use it to further refining the module-based design of the Super XCPV-2 into a mass production module autonomous multirole-purpose transport craft, its original role that it was originally designed for before it was repurposed and converted to use against the Black Wolflord, resulting in creation of the Super XCPV-2 Mass Production Type. And along with the L-4ZY Thunder tanks prototype that have manage to survived the Operation Valkyrie Storm mission and the only surviving L-4ZY Thunder tanks that did survived, its performance as a deterrent was ultimately deemed a success and the L-4ZY Thunder, or by its true designation name, the XCPV-HWOMRWTCMAV(P) Thunder tank, design was then further refine into a far and much more refined version called the XCPV-HWOMRWTCMAV Thunder tank or just L-4ZY Thunder tanks for short, before a mass production version of it was then made called the XCPV-HWOMRWTCMAV Thunder Mass Production Type or just simply L-4ZY Thunder Mass Production Type.

But that's enough talk and stuff about the details on the vehicles of the XPV Series Program for now until the next story or the next one after that, let's get to the more personal stories and juicey stuffs parts that are far more and were actually interesting now: Shortly while after battle between the Black Wolflord and Trimūrti Persephonemai and Operation Valkyrie Storm was complete despite it failing to achieve its objective goal of killing and elimating the Black Wolflord for good after getting it infected with the AAEB, Ren dated Neo Politan or just either Neopolitan or Neo for short, the same mute woman who was the former right-hand man (or rather right-hand woman in this case) of the super criminal Roman Torchwick before his unexpected end and untimely death by the hands (or rather mouth in this case) of a Griffon that have ate him whole in one gulp during the Fall of Beacon, who he was dating at that time, after he met her and how he meet her is when he was walking down a street through a raining storm with his trench coat after visitng his therapist for a checkup before Neo attack him (and tried to kill him per standard) but Ren manage to easily defeat her by disarming her from her weapon and yet they've, somehow, still fell in love with each other, mainly because they both lost their love ones respectively, which have allow them to related to each other. And so that how is they have manage to fell love in with each other, which confused everyone who personally knew Ren for a while (mostly Yang through, since she couldn't freaking comprehend and was confounded of how Ren could love Neo and how their chemistry actually work since she's the complete opposite of him, which was also true for Nora, and how weird is it for him to love her despite trying to kill him). Thanks to that chance meeting, they've start dating each other after that for a while, for like a few months at least and a couple of months at most, before both of them have decide together that they were now ready to take their relationships up to the next level and so on December 10th of 96 AGW, the final month of 96 AGW just before the year of 97 AGW around the corner, Lie Ren and Neo have fully married each other, with friends that they have being invited right over to their wedding to watch them in the process of getting married, even Yang joke that their ship name would be either Shaved Ice or Some Gaddamn Peace And Quiet because this is Yang that we're talking about and would do anything for puns even if they're getting increasely to the point of becoming dad and mom jokes, and went on to start their own family, with Neo being currently pregnant and are expecting their first child within about 9 to 8 months.

Speaking of having children, this give Blake and Yang a idea of having another set of children after Bumblebee and decide to talk to each other about. After a half of a hour of talking and discussion, the Bumblebee couple agree with each other that they would want to have more kids other than Bumblebee eventually with Yang carrying this time since she have way much more free times compared to Blake due to being a full-time hunter but they decide it was not right now and they would wait until the times is right. There was also bizarre incident at a bar in a theme amusement park in the city of Shìpán, but it is not important right now and it will be mention later in this story until we get to it for now.

However, as of now, there was far more pressing concerns going on right now at the moment: On the night of March 12th 97 AGW, a convex disc saucer-shape UFO ( **U** nidentified **F** lying **O** bject) (AKA your stereotypical different-looking flying saucer-shaped UFO because what else you think what is the first thing tp come up in your mind about anything related to alien UFOs), which reports of eye witness's description have says that it resemble 2 disc that look somewhat like bottom half of a cones or a half cones if you will that are attached to each other in the middle between them by what the reports could only describe as some sort of a spinning rotor from either a fan or a turbine or even a helicopter's own rotors without the blades that was necessary in order to make it look like either ones with several glowing lights that were shining brightly attach to it in the center while rotating along with it like a light disco ball, was sighted across the world of Remnant all over the globe above several cities and villages when it have sudedenly appeared. It was sighted across the world of Remnant above over multiple of cities and villages in the kingdom of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo like the City of Vale, the City of Mistral, the City of Atlas, the City of Vacuo, West Path, Wind Path, Kuchiinashi, Lake Rosaria, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Rhoden Quartz, Piecken Diamond, Balas Ruby, Sapphire, Stephanite, Connellite, Oxbow, Coquina, Yawm Wiladat Jadida, Wahdah, Ostro, Gregale, Ponente, Sirocco, Lavente, Mantle, Heperides, Hyades, Pleiades, Calypso, Ogygia, Lidar, Olkcaster, Daymarks, Animus, and even Kuo Kuana along with some of the other settlements like Ligahu and Aleleka that have seen it on the mostly deserted island of Menagerie and it was all seen by hundreds of peoples all at once, including Blake, Yang, Aygül, Bumblebee, Ilia, Raven, Qrow, Tai, Ghira, Kali, Ren, Neo, Rusty, Gundy, Glynda, Port, Dr. Oobleck, Winter, Ironwood, Alex, Gran, and Crown at their respective homes and locations that they were at when they've saw it with their own eyes zipping right through across the skies at such speeds that were just barely match by the fastest of aircrafts that they have right at their disposal currently, which lead many to immediately believe and speculating that there were multiple of them or it have the ability of teleporting to different location seemingly in a instant and that they were extraterrestrial, through there was no evidence nor proof to support this of that right now as of yet. This incident full of sightings at multiple of locations have made headlines across the world of Remnant in multiple languages of their respective kingdoms (Not surprising really given that it was your GODDAMN F*CKING STEREOTYPE UFO FOR CRYING OUT!), which included:

"UFO ABOVE THE KINGDOMS?!"

"UFO? THE SHINING UNIDENITIFIEDABLE FLYING OBJECT FLYING THROUGH THE SKIES OF REMNANT!"

The sound of a ringing scroll was heard as it loudly rang across throughout the small mansion that was located in the city of Olkcaster in the kingdom of Vale itself before the owner that own and live in the small mansion, a Hero Shrew faunus man (due to his unique features of the structure of his back that betray his status as a faunus since physical features doesn't mean that they all external) with yellow hair and a single red color in one of his eyes while his other eyes were a mixture of blue, green, and yellow, who was right in between his late 20s to early 30s who worked as a freelance reporter, a freelance journalist, and a freelance writer named Nigel S. Kohl, came out right of the bath room after he've finished his shower when he went on a trip with a group of hunter that were been given the job of exterminating a Grimm that was causing a bunch of trouble and problem for a couple of local villages around in the kingdom of Vale that it was recently attacking as he then picked up his scroll with his left hand and press the button with his thumb to answer it before the caller, who was a human woman that was his co-worker at the same publishing company he worked for named Taupe, spoke to him. " _Are you awake?_ "

"Yes, very much." Nigel answered as he went down the stairs of his house with the scroll in his hand while he type in a couple of letters and came to one of the news page about it.

" _Did you see the UFO?_ "

"I went to bed early, so I missed it. But I've read about it on my computer online in all of the various languages."

" _This time, it was for real. As all of the other publishers couldn't actually explain it logically and rationally, unlike the other times, as all of the evidences have proven otherwise._ "

"It seems like it..." Nigel said as he hold his scroll in his hand.

" _We're putting something about it in our next issue._ " Taupe told him before she then ask him. " _What do you think you could write for us?_ "

"Hey, ask Mr. Getsun, he's your expert!" Nigel said as he told Taupe while pouring orange juice into his glass. "I've already told you i'm fed up with this stuff. From now on, I want to be a non-fiction writers who writes about human and faunus affair, which something Cheftness Blake Xiao-Long Belldonna often write in some of her books and stories."

" _It was your books on ESP that made you rich!_ " Taupe snarked at him, insulting him.

"You're pest!" Nigel retorted back at Taupe, flinging and hurling her insult back at her, as he scroll down on his scroll before he continue to tell his friend from school. "Anyway, i'm more interested in... the old man in Shìpán, under the UFO page."

" _Under it?_ "

"In the article about Dust World." Nigel explained. He knew the exact reason of why he was so keen with interest on this story when he scroll down to look at the page about the bizarre incident with the old man in Shìpán of what he have said right under the page about UFO: You see, the incident occur and all started when a Great Pyrenees faunus man in his 30s by the name of Galvan "Dogface" I. Joe (that is the most creative name and nickname that have I ever read in the line once) walked out of the bar in the mystical and mythological theme park of Dust World (Oh yeah, that is really the most _creative_ name right there, huh?) and suddenly have made a scene by starting ranting of what could eye witnesses describe and write off as some sort of rubbish nonsense after getting drunk from taking several drinks having alcohol in all of them. Apparently, Galvan I. Joe was an veteran of the Second Great War who is now a owner of a robata shop that he runs and was an former soldier that used to work and served for the Vale Military during the Second Great War, which he was given the nickname of "Dogface" by his friends who were in the same company as he was in, who partook in and fought alongside his company and his major-rank leader of his company during the early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal, the final battle of the Second Great War, but he manage survived when his company unit were forced to pull out and retreat from the battle due to them being outnumbered ten-to-one, before he was then taking away by the security of the theme park and was escorted out for causing a scene. This is where it got interesting, and got Nigel interest in the most of this story, is when Galvan have claims the reason that his unit have manage to survived the battle and retreated from it early was due to when they were suddenly saved by a Beowolf that was about 30 meters (98.43 feets) tall yet looking utterly and completely different from any normal-looking Beowolf that you see when it took their enemies' attention away from them and drove their enemies off, indirectly saving their lives. This is what have got him interest in the most about this story and he was planning on meeting Galvan and wanting to speak with him at robata shop that he runs and own in Shìpán...

* * *

Once he have came to city of Shìpán that was located on a small bay in the south eastern side of the Kingdom of Vale after booking a flight to the city and looking around in the district of where the shop was located, Nigel manage to find Galvan's robata shop when it was currently closed and went into the shop before he ask Galvan the story that he spoke, which the Great Pyrenees faunus veteran decide to tell and told him about the story in far greater amount of details, all before he then start his story at the hour on the day of when the final battle of the Second Great War, the Fourth Battle of Vytal, on the Island of Vytal begun at the final state and the end of the Second Great War.

"Ragos Beach, you say?" Nigal said.

"It's an area that is located in the north on the Island of Vytal." Galvan explained.

"And that's where you saw the giant beowolf?"

"When the position that we were based at on that part of the island was attacked, many of the soldiers that were my teammates in the same company as I was, Ivy Company, saw it." Galvan recounted his story as he clean the counters of his own shop as he continue to tell his story to the Hero Shrew faunus. "That Beowolf then suddeny came to protect us when a squadron of Mistralian Army Forces took by surprised and suddenly invaded the area."

"Protected you...?" Nigel said confusingly at what he heard. A Beowolf, a Creature of Grimm, protected them? Now he's more interest in the story as the Hero Shrew faunus continue to listen as he continue to recount his story while holding his glass in his hand.

"... It was December 12th 94 AGW, during when the early part of the Fourth Battle of Vytal begun and started..." Galvan narrating his story, giving a exact account of what happen, as he remember the memories during the early part of the Fourth Battle of Vytal before they were forced to retreat, long before the Ultima Bomb was dropped, all too well. "... The Juno and Gold battalion forces were destroyed by the Mistralian Navy all while that same Mistralian Army squadron, Four Clover Squadron, were making their landings. But our garrison, stationed on that small area in between the two, had manage to survive. All before the remaining units and members of Four Clover Squadron that survived their onslaught on surviving units of Juno and Gold battalion forces attacked us." He then took a sip of his drink from his glass.

"You mean to say that Beowolf fought off Four Clover Squadron?" Nigel asked.

"That's what happen..." Galvan said as he put his ingredients into the cabinet.

"Unbelievable... but why?"

"I guess it I should have said that it wasn't really protecting as much as it was attacking the squadron that were attacking us and attacted them by diverging their attention away from us, thereby indirectly saving our lives in the process." Galvan explained. "When a Creature of Grimm is attracted to a source of negative emotions, it goes for the bigger target and the bigger it is the better, so it attacked the biggest source of negative emotions, saving our lives by scaring them out of their wits." When he remember that particular part of that memory, he crackle at remembering that memory.

"Scaring them?" Nigel said before Galvan turned to him and told the Hero Shrew faunus with a cackling laughter at what he remember from that memory.

"That Beowolf scared the hell out of remaining Four Clover Squadron units and they ran as fast as they could when they attacked!" Galvan laughed as he sat down on one of the stools that he owned. After calming down, he resume telling Nigel of what then happen next after that. "Naturally, due to the amount of damage that we have took and received, we've send a evac signal and a transport manage to pick us up before evacuating and taking our company right off the island of Vytal during the early hours when the battle begun, just hours before the Ultima Bomb was then dropped on that day that ended the Fourth Battle of Vytal and the Second Great War with it. Thanks to that unique Beowolf, we manage to survived just before the Ultima Bomb was dropped and we were able to return of what were left of our homes..."

"... I've never heard anything about this..." Nigel noted as he wonder and thought about that recount of what Galvan have said in his mind before he turn to him and asked him a rather important question. "This Ragos Beach area, is it still there and are there any record of it?"

"... Hmph. You'd think so..." Galvan said as he pick up his glass and drank it while he have told them. "The other garrisons fought to the last man. But unfortunately, Ragos Beach was right in the center of ground zero when the Ultima Bomb drop, so it was completely obliterated and erase from existance when it blew up. Beside, I have utterly no idea if that Beowolf have manage the survived the battle and the Ultima Bomb up to this day or not, since the Fourth Battle of Vytal was utterly chaotic and heretic to the point that you can't no longer tell of who is now your friend or foe anymore. It made me realized of how lucky I and the Ivy Company were able to survived and avoid the fate of those who were struck by the Ultima Bomb..."

* * *

At a emergency meeting between the council leaders of Vale (Teal), Atlas (General Winter), Mistral (Tom), and Vacuo (Olive) along with Cheftianress Blake in a classified and concealed location somewhere on the island of Vytal about the UFO, they talked and discuss about this UFO, what's origin, and what's motive exactly, with General Winter now currently speaking as she give and explained them the data that they have got as of right now, showing them the entire map of Remnant itself. "This is the radar data from the AKAFAS _The Clio_ recording the movement of the UFO. The craft disappeared from the radar near Mount Norn on the Island of Vytal. The UFO was spotted by several radar systems across the world in different locations at the same time. The Kingdom of Atlas and the other three kingdom along with the island of Menagerie are ready to triangulate its position should it appear." General Winter said as she told the four other leaders. "Please your attention on this screen." The screen then change to a photo that show the UFO that was flying right above one of the cities that was taken by one of the satellites in space and have zoomed in several times to show the shape of the UFO from top up close. "This photo was taken by one of our satellites in orbit. As you all can see, this is neither a plane nor an airship nor a meteorite. Since both its shape and speed made us knew that this wasn't our own for sure."

"A real alien saucer..." Tom said.

"It cannot be anything else as of now." Teal noted. Something that Blake can ultimately agree with, since they don't have much evidence right now currently.

"We received another report this afternoon." General Winter said. "It is from Lt. Colonel Lie Ren of the Black Wolflord team."

A small video screen page then appear on the screen to show, Ren with his self-stirring mug of hot chocolate in his hand and not looking any different from before as he bow down to them in respect before he then spoke. " _Hello. Some of you might already know me, but for some of you that you don't, I am Lt. Colonel Lie Ren in charge of the Anti-Black Wolflord and counter-Black Wolflord operation._ " He said with a polite tone of voice before he then told them. "Please observed the satellite i'm bringing up on screen." The screen then change to show of where the Black Wolflord was. " _This city, off the coast of the Negagfokas Ocean, is where_ _the Black Wolflord has most recently surfaced before disappearing again into the depth again about days ago. However, despite what you might be thinking and are hoping for, we still can't track the Black Wolflord somehow and we're still looking for the reason of why. But then yesterday... please take a look at the satellite image of that area._ "

The screen then change to the same picture and image, except this time, it was different, as there was a white dot with a certain shape that was hovering above the waters.

"That's-"

"Another UFO. It may be stationed there." Olive suggest.

"It might have started from there." Blake noted.

"We're analyzed the satellite image... it is the same UFO." Winter said.

"What do you think? Does the Black Wolflord have something to do with it?" Tom asked.

"No, we do not know of its intentions. We can't tell yet..." Teal pointed out, which Blake and Winter agreed with.

There was silent over the meeting room, as everybody knew for certain that they don't know the UFO's intention yet they knew that they don't know of what to do about it exactly since there was the lack of confirmation that they have at the moment, as it was far too ambiguous to know for certain...

* * *

Nigel travel on airship that was heading toward Beacon Academy in order to meet Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholobew Oobleck since they were experience in their own field of Grimm Study and History rather respectively, since it was their field of specialty (Because they're teachers for a reason. What else did you think?), and wanted them to verified and make sure that this account and this story of what Galvan have said to him was actually true and have actually happen. Once he was able and manage to get an meeting with the both of them after they have finished teaching their classes at the end of the day, the Hero Shrew faunus told them about the recount of what Galvan have told him, which have made both them interest in this story and decide to look and research into the record about the recount of many soldiers that have fought and manage to survive the Fourth Battle of Vytal. They look into the records for hours before Nigel asked them. "Did you manage find anything, doc?"

"We did!" Doctor Oobleck answered, as he ignored the nickname given to him by Nigel since he decide that it was good enough, before he told and explained to the Hero Shrew faunus at motor mouth speeds. "Look like the story of the Beowolf that Galvan have told you about was true since there are actually several similar accounts from the same company that he was part of and have fought in, Ivy Company, as well as the fact that there was an actually squadron named Four Clover Squadron since there were about a few accounts from a few soldiers from Four Clover Squadron that were evac from the battle due to the serious injuries and wounds that they have received during the early part of the battle!"

"Right. And he was certainly right about that Beowolf looking different from a normal one." Professor Port said before he give Nigel a pair of 2 different photographs with the Beowolves themselves in pictures looking exactly the same to him, all as he then explained it to him. "The Beowolf that Galven saw during the early part of the battle in question is a special variant of Beowolf called a Mutant Beowolf. These variant of Beowolves are more dangerous than even a pack of Alpha Beowolf, but they could only be created when they are injected by a special type of serum that was made by Dr. Merlot into their bodies."

"Yes! And we estimate the size of it by looking for certain other features that in the photo!" Doctor Oobleck said as he explain in his mouth that was running like a car and match exactly the speed of one too and pointed his finger at a tree. "By using this tree alone for reference in order to judge the size of this Beowolf while also knowing about what type of tree species it is actually and the average size of this particular species to see the exact size of this certain specimen, we can safely judge and estimate that the size of this particular Mutant Beowolf to be about 30 meters at best, just like of what the former soldier of the story that you told us to be about!"

"Well, I hope that's answer your question about the exact truth and credibility of this story!" Professor Port said with a jolly tone of voice.

"It did."

"Yes. It have certainly did." Doctor Oobleck said, speaking more calmly now, as he adjusted his glasses before he continue speaking, except this time more calmly, as he then addressed something else that was utterly strange about it. "Of course, answers can sometimes, more often than not, lead to even more questions: Why was there a Mutant Beowolf on the Island of Vytal? And how did it get there in the first place?"

There was silence in the room they were in, as it was far too ambiguous to know the answers to those questions without facts or informations to get a clearer full picture of the answer, as it is too ambiguous...

* * *

Nigel and Taupe were walking down the hall of the publishing company they worked for as she spoke to the Hero Shrew faunus. "If what those teachers said is true... will you be leaving today to find it?"

"No. In my opinion, I don't believe it's there." Nigel said, which took her by surprised at what he said.

"Not there? Like what, did you find something? What make you said that?"

"Well, from what the veteran have told me in his story, Ragos Beach was located in the center of ground zero for the Ultima Bomb." Nigel said to her when they stop walking. "This have made me thinking, pondering and wondering about it. From what I can guess from the couple of specific details, I've suspected and theorized that the Ragos Mutant Beowolf has somehow manage to survive the explosion of the Ultima Bomb despite being in the ground zero of it and was affected by the Ultima Energy created by the Ultima Bomb. And then... the Ragos Mutant Beowolf might have became the Black Wolflord..."

* * *

A pair of Bullheads that were retrofitted for recon, to still aloft for way more longer period of time in order to cover more area to recon, were flying right through the air as they look and search the areas that were near Mount Norn for where the UFO is now. The two Bullheads flew through the air above the area they were currently flying in until they have saw something that was standing utterly still on the ground.

"What's that?"

"VTOL 2, what is that thing? Over."

" _Let's move in closer, over._ "

"Roger, over."

They turned their retrofitted Bullheads around toward the object, assuming it to be the UFO, in order to get a closer look. However, before they could do that, a sudden flash of shining lights out of no where suddenly blinded the pilots before both of the retrofitted Bullheads then suddenly exploded in mid-air.

" _What's wrong, recon-team!_ " The radio operator, however, didn't get answer, all nothing but static noises on his end.

* * *

After they have received that the two retrofitted Bullheads suddenly exploded and crashed in the area that they were flying in somehow, the High Command of the Vale Military by the orders of the Vale have send a pair of two S-Q23 Cyclone Personal Carriers, a 2X2 Half-Tracked APC ( **A** rmored **P** ersonnel **C** arrier), transporting about 18 to 21 passengers of soldiers each along with a couple of hunters to investigate the area.

Once they have arrived in the area of where the 2 retrofitted Bullheads suddenly exploded in mid-air and crashed in the area, the 21 soldiers that 2 S-Q23 Cyclone Personal Carriers were carrying each were dispatch from the two 2X2 Half-Tracked APC along the hunters that came with them before they begun and start their investigation of the area to see of what exactly happen to the two retrofitted Bullheads and how they went down and crashed exactly. "We are beginning the investigation of the crash."

The 42 soldiers and the couple hunters travel through the forest all on foots, passing by the trees of the forest, until they've came to a wide-open clearing, just before one of the soldiers saw something in the middle of it and spoke. "What's that!?"

"What's the matter?"

"What do you see?"

When the other soldiers and the couple of hunters with them look in direction of what that soldier have saw, they were shock of what they saw with their own eyes at what they were seeing; Standing still right in the middle of the clearing was the UFO and they have manage to get a closer look of its detail at what they saw: It was an 2 opposite-side convex disc saucers-shape craft with a completely smooth and metallic surface all over the body of the craft, two convex saucers-shaped discs that look somewhat like a half cones on the opposite sides of each other from top to bottom, 4 massive Falcon Heavy-like landing struts under the bottom disc supporting its weight on the ground, several thin metal poles that attached the two discs together, and a spinning fan-like or turbine-like rotor with about several glowing light disco balls that were spinning around while it was rotating at a slower pace of speed now...

* * *

" _It was reported that 2 Bullheads went down near Mount Norn last night. Some say the UFO that also disappear around Mount Norn may have also attacked them. We have with us, Mr. Mogel, a renown extraterrestrial UFO expert. Good morning and welcome to our show. Can you tell us what you think of this?_ "

" _Good morning... The truth is, UFO's and military aircrafts disappearance almost go hand in hand. For example, on November 16th, 96-_ "

It was now next morning as Nigel's scroll rang again (everyone can feel your pain man because it is so freaking while you are doing something else) while he was making a nice and steaming brew of coffee before the Hero Shrew faunus then picked it up and answer, revealing to be Taupe on the line. "You want to do a space story this time?"

" _Maybe. But I got a quick question for you, Nigel._ " Taupe said.

"Eh? Yes?"

" _Do you know of someone by name of Poppy R. Rainflower?_ "

"Poppy R. Rainflower?"

" _Heard of him?_ "

"I know him... The head of the Rosemary Group. And he owns Dust World, as well?"

" _Yes._ "

"What else do you have on him?" Nigel asked before he drank his coffee.

" _Well... As it turns out, he was at Ragos Beach at the time of the Fourth Battle of Vytal._ "

"What, he was at Ragos Beach?"

" _Yes, he was Major Rainflower of the Ivy Company._ "

"Then Rainflower must have seen the Ragos Mutant Beowolf as well." Nigal said, concluding it, as he sat down on his chair. He thought in his mind about it while thinking about booking a meeting and appointment with Poppy R. Rainflower...

* * *

Inside of the head office of the Rosemary Group Building, the headquarter of the Rosemary Group, a successful giant corporation that was established in the city of Daymark during the era of the Post-Second Great War after the end of the Second Great War, there was a voice that spoke inside of the room. "What, a real dragon?" Poppy Rue Rainflower, the head of the Rosemary Group, a middle-aged businessman who was a crocodile faunus, then laughed at that joke made by Nigel, before he have then got up from his chair as he spoke to the Hero Shrew Faunus. "You think...? Even though I may be an expert on the history of many kinds of dragons in various mythologies, I have yet to see a real life one." He then sat down on a chair that was facing the opposite from Nigel as he then joked to him with a laugh. "Then again, I have yet to see a real life werewolf!"

"Uh-huh, I can get why. But of course, have you ever seen a unique-looking Beowolf that no normal Beowolf look like before?" Nigel asked. "Not even seeing the Ragos Mutant Beowolf on your patrol at Ragos Beach?"

This have made Rainflower stop in the midst of his and he became silence at what he heard from Nigel's question as he thought about it. "Ragos Beach? Ragos Mutant Beowolf?"

"I believe that you've saw the Ragos Mutant Beowolf there during the early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal in 91 AGW. That sightning of that particular Beowolf that your former company have saw was mention by one of your former soldier under your command during the battle. Did you not?"

Rainflower was silence of this for a while until he have finally spoke to . "...I'll neither confirmed nor denied of what I have saw on that day to the public ever since I left the Vale Military. Not yet. Not until after my death. But since we're only privately talking, I will answer your question. I have go to Ogygia in the Atlas for a important meeting later on. I can trust that you'll keep this conversion between us a sercet?"

"Yes."

"Good." Rainflower then finally tell Nigel about his past during the 4th Battle of Vytal of the Second Great War in the Vale Military, deciding that he'll speak the more curious details of it as he got the suspicious feeling that the Hero Shrew Faunus himself was onto something that he didn't know, all as he told him. "Yes, I did see it. While I can confirmed that I saw it, I can't be sure of why that Beowolf have saved me and my men, since it is too ambiguous for me to know for certain. But if I have to guess, I guess that Beowolf was something that was invited and was created by that old doctor of what he was cooking up."

"Old doctor?"

"Yes. You see: The main reason of why myself and the company of my men were positioned and stationed at Ragos Beach to be put on guard was because a hidden secret laboratory that old scientist was working in was located and hidden there from sight. Since that Beowolf has appear in the direction of where's the secret lab of that old doctor is supposingly in, it have made me think that it was created by him and it was connected to him but I can't really know for actual certain of that thought without any sort of evidence or proof of that."

"So, do you know the old doctor's name or what he worked on at least?"

"... Unfortunately, I did not know his name nor what he worked on, through I do have a few basic ideas of what it was. Since he was hired by the Vale Council during the Second Great War to work on a secret project that was not disclosed to me in order to win the war and his name was redacted from the orders that my superior at that time have given to me."

"I see..."

Rainflower then turned his eyes toward Nigel and ask him. "So tell me. What have made you to go to me and ask me these question?"

"Well... the Ultima Bomb might have turned that particular Beowolf into the Black Wolflord. I think that's what happened..."

"... So, it may have became the Black Wolflord?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure since the origin of the Black Wolflord is too ambiguous to know if that is possible or not due to not knowing much details about it."

This made Rainflower silence of this for a moment before he let out a calm sigh and spoke to himself. "Not knowing. Not knowing. It is the main reason why some of these mysterious questions are among the most mystery to us since we don't actually really know that much about them, making them too ambigous to know. It is what happen exactly to Ruby when she have just vanished out of thin air, weeks prior to the Fourth Battle of Vytal and the end of the Second Great War, as it is far too ambiguous and not clear for us to know..."

"Who?"

"Ruby Rose. You may know her as the girlfriend of Weiss Schnee during her time at Beacon Academy prior to the outbreak of the Second Great War that cause her death."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of her being mention by the people who knew Ms. Weiss Schnee... did you know her?"

"Yes, I did. We've met each other during the middle of the Second Great War. When we've met with each other for the first time, we've became fast friends with each other and we could sympathize for each other. I could tell that she still loved Weiss within her own heart despite being on the opposite of the war. I could also tell that she was being broken down by the war due to what she was forced to do. We met with each other from time to time up until she've disappear. How did she disappear is a question that I may never know. All I do know that she have participated in the Fourth Battle of Vytal and died when she was declared KIA. I still do think of her to this day and still wonder to myself in my mind of what have happen to her and how she died..."

* * *

Nigel then given Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholobew Oobleck a series of pictures and photos of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf itself that were all colored after his meeting with and speaking to Rainflower when he given them to the Hero Shrew Faunus. Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck were both amazed and impressed with the amount details there is in the picture thanks to the color and how well preverse it is, all as they've notice several details that made the Ragos Mutant Beowolf stand out and made it different from the other Mutant Beowolves that Team RWBY have encounter with its glowing crystal-like spikes jutting right out of its back and arms and its glowing neon stripes found all over its body being blood red while its eyes was the color of ruby red with a hint of a color that resemble the color of a common marigold flower's flowerhead.

"Hmmm... Interesting. The strength of the Ultima Bomb itself might have change much of its own body, depending on if it did have survived either the Fourth Battle of Vytal or the explosion and the effects of the Ultima Bomb or not." Professor Port noted.

"So it is possible, that it may have become the Black Wolflord?" Nigel asked.

"Maybe. After all, we don't have much evidence to say for certain, so it is ambiguous for us to know the clear answer to that question." Dr. Oobleck answered, before the history teacher of Beacon Academy then asked the Hero Shrew Faunus a different sort of question unrelated to the mystery behind the Ragos Mutant Beowolf. "So... Rainflower had these pictures all this time?"

"Yes, he didn't let anyone see them."

"... Hm. Ironic. Quite ironic, in fact. It's pretty quite ironic, I have to say about this." Professor Port comment on this when he have thought about it for a moment before he got up from his chair as he spoke. "To think, that the man who helped rebuilt the Kingdom of Vale's economy after the Second Great War and after the Black Wolflord's first attack on the City of Vale... was saved by a Beowolf, a Creature of Grimm, of all things during early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal that might have become the Black Wolflord. It just goes to show that reality really does have a sense of irony..."

* * *

Multiple of numerous and various Valese and Atlesian tanks, armored cars, APCs, IFVs, AEVs, Self-propelled artillery, mechanized robotic battle-suits, airships, and VTOLs have surrounded and pointed their various types of weapons directly the UFO and waited of what it was going to do next while they prepared themselves for what it was.

In one of the Atlesian airship, the _White Zodiac_ , was floating and hovering in the air above the UFO that served as Winter's own personal command flag airship when she needed to travel to somewhere else for long distance, Winter and the head physicist Floyd Crescent of the Valese Institute of Science were both looking at the message that the communication officer team of the _White Zodiac_ have received from the UFO itself, which have read this: " **We've came to speak with the current council leaders of the four kingdoms. You'll shall meet us at about 13:00 O'clock. So prepare to talk to us soon when the times comes.** "

"Did you received this message?" Winter asked one of communication officers of her ship's staff.

"Yes, the message was received at 10:00 hours." The communication officer who have receive the message told his superior. This made Floyd check and look at the time on his wrist watch and saw it was now 1:00 PM or 13:00, just as the crew of the UFO said they will appeared at.

"I'll wonder if they'll show." Floyd ask himself. That was when another communication officer came into Winter's office and immediately given them a update report on what happening.

"Sir, the UFO-!"

A green beam of light suddenly manifest as it radiate and shown down from the UFO craft before then three individuals of undetermined nationalities, two of which are assume to be both males that are appear to be human and faunus respectively and the third is assume to be female that appear to be human, have then suddenly materialized and appeared from the inside of the green beam while the green beam slimmer away.

As the Valese and Atlesian soldiers and technicians quickly got into their assigned position, Winter and Floyd quickly came down to the ground in one of her flag airship's VTOL and walk to the most inner part of the defense line around the UFO craft. They saw the three different individuals standing behind the UFO and looked at each other before they decide to walked over to them to speak.

The two walked over to the three individuals standing in front of the UFO and stopped in front of them before Winter then spoke to them in a formal and dignified tone of voice. "I am Marshal General Winter Schne, the Atlas Council Leader of the Kingdom of Atlas."

"I'm the head physicist of the Valese Institute of Science, Floyd Crescent." Floyd said, not really sure if these three individuals are really actually aliens or not since they just look so much like normal humans and faunus if you look at them, as he spoke to the three of them. "I welcome you to the world of our planet, Remnant."

The 3 alien individuals, suddenly, then responded to them by speaking in the same language as they are speaking in, which was Vytalese, taking both Winter and Floyd by surprised of what they heard when they listen their response and introduce themselves to them.

"I'm Chas Wilson. Pleased to met you." The male human in a French purple suit who appear to be Atlesian, revealing his name to be Chas Wilson, said politely and formally.

"I'm Richard Berger." The male dog faunus in a Russian green suit who appeared to be Valese, revealing his name to be Richard Berger, spoke.

"Anna Nakagawa, a Menagerie National whose both my biological father and grandfather on my mother's side are faunus." The female human in an amber yellow suit, revealing her name to Anna Nakagawa, said.

"I would shake hands, but we're only an hologramic image." Chas said.

"An hologramic image?" Winter said confused, since they looked way too real life-like to be just a pair of hologramic images.

"That's correct. We are projecting the hologramic images of the three of us from 360 degree television camera-comm system in our craft." To demonstrate this, Chas lifted his right arm and hand forward up to Winter to tried to shake it. The Atlesian general was silence before she lift her right hand and tried to grasp his hand... only for her hand to went through it in a green shine, much to her and Floyd's shock to this and making her speechless.

"A hologramic projector?" Floyd said, realizing of what it is exactly, making them confused of what they were actually seeing, before he and Winter walked toward them and passed right through with a minor green flash, making the two amazed and astonished of what happen as they turned around to face them while the three individuals did the same.

"That's correct. It is an hologramic projector system, only far more advanced than your own hologramic projectors as of now in the 5th Century." Berger explained.

"5th Century?" Winter said, now even more confused, which the dog faunus nodded his head in a yes.

"We went through time in a time-warp from the 5th Century." Anna then quickly explained to the two.

"To be exact, the year 415 AGW of the 5th Century. We were send by the Union of Remnant." Chas explained the rest.

This have made Floyd quickly realized of what the UFO craft is actually in his mind as he then spoke and pointing his index finger right at the craft standing still right behind them. "Then, this UFO is a-"

"You would called a time machine. And it is in technical terms." Chas said, explaining to both Winter and Floyd, as he told them. "To us, we called it the Atmospheric Time-traveling Trans-warp Drive Omnipresent Node Nemesis Disk Craft-Base, or either just ATTON-NDCB for short or just ATTON for even more simplcy shake."

"A time machine?" Winter said in daze and stupefied shock as she turn around to face the craft standing still in the middle of the clearing, now known to be as ATTON, still trying to grasp in her mind of the idea and the concept that this craft was actually a type of time machine in her dumbfounded and staggering shock at what she have heard exactly, before she turn back to face the three individual who were in fact came from the future.

"It will be invented in 414 AGW, 317 years from now, in the 5th century." Anna said. Winter just stutter at this of what she heard, still trying and attempting to grasp in her own mind that these three individual are in fact from the future and the craft they came in was in fact a form of time machine.

"C-could this be true?'

"I understand, the people from 5th century." Floyd said, able to grasp and comprehend the concept and accept that these three individual have came from the fifth century in the far future more better than Winter could, before he then ask them. "Well then, how may I serve you?"

"At this same time, tomorrow, I would like to speak with the rest of the world leaders of Remnant during this time period, including Cheftianress Blake Belladonna." Chas answered his question before he then asked them with his own question. "Will you be able to arrange it?"

Winter and Floyd looked at each other in silence, not actually sure if they could trust them, before she then nodded her head at him, deciding to agree with their requesting at least for now and allowed him to say it, which allow him to grant their request and decide to tell them the answer to their request. "We understand. How would you like us to transport you there, tomorrow?"

"No, tell us where the meeting is and we will show you how we travel." Berger said, which have made Winter raised an wary eyebrow in suspicious and skeptical of what they meant by that.

* * *

It was now a day later. The meeting asked by the people from 5th century have been decide to be take place at the Vytal Parliament building on the Island of Vytal, the same place where the ends of both Great War have taken place. It was 1:00 PM on the clock, all as Blake (along with her wife Yang), Winter, Teal, Olive, and Tom were watching at the TV in the one of the room of the building with ATTON onscreen, watching to see of how they travel.

The method of how the people from 5th century from now travel when they've suddenly saw a smaller and futuristic looking aircraft that was about 20 meters (65.62 feets) long with an blended wing body, two large cranked delta wings on its sides that made up most of its mass and body, three semi-different semi-spherical shaped landing struts on the bottom of its frame and the tips of its delta wings, and a unique internal engine system that was both like a pulse jet engines and a NOTAR engines system combine together that allowed it to lifting it right up into the air and moving it around VTOL-style silently as the wind and without making much noise in the air, suddenly flew and hovering right out of ATTON. That was when a door suddenly slide open to reveal the flesh and blood forms of Chas, Berger, and Anna as they walked out of ATTON before the aircraft, which was name the Basic Independent Transport or BIT for short by the three individuals from the future, landed in front of them and flip open its back to reveal a cross-shaped mirror-like device arrange in a cross pattern from inside and started to glow brightly, all before the device then suddenly flashed a shining light of rainbow colors onto them and the three individuals disappear in a sparking of lights...

...All before Chas, Berger, and Anna suddenly reappear in the room of where they were in, teleporting themselves right into the building. This took the current leaders of the world of Remnant in the present day by astounding surprised and bewilding shock with some grasps of daze at what happen.

Blake, Yang, and Winter looked in disbelief of what they have just saw before they turned to Floyd, who immediately answer their question at what have happen from their expression without looking at them. "Teleportation..."

* * *

The meeting was now taking place in the meeting room of the Vytal Parliament building as Chas finally spoke and explained to them the purpose of ATTON and why they're here to talk and speak to them. "The truth behind the time machine ATTON... that we were assigned by the Union of Remnant to minutely change certain incidents in our past. Incidents that will be catastrophic to the 5th century. We've came to the nearing end of the 1st century, your time period... because in the 5th century, the four kingdoms that you all know today will no longer exists."

"That's ridiculous." Tom chuckle, scoffing at the mere idea that the Kingdom of Mistral will no longer exist, denying himself that it could be even possible, before he ask them. "How does this happen?"

"By a combination of both Dust Particle Radiation pollution and a surprised and numerous attacks by the Creatures of Grimm..." Berger answered before he then explained to them of how and why have did this happen. "In the beginning of the 2nd century, the Black Wolflord will attack once again and destroy the city of Vale. Is it destroyed? Of course... but in the process, the areas that were contaminate with massive amounts of Dust Particle Radiation by the amount of the dust-made weapons that were used against the Black Wolflord themselves will then spread the Dust Particle Radiation pollution around the world of Remnant by kicking up the Dust Particle Radiation into the atmosphere, before all of the Dust deposits, both either major or minor, were then suddenly attacked in an sudden and surprised attack by numerous species of Grimm, including the ground-digging ones, all across over the world of Remnants, causing a chain reaction of explosions in several places all at once, thereby allowing them to spread even more huge amount of Dust Particle Radiation to be kicked up and spread into the air by the winds to the block the sunlight, causing global cooling on an truly global and worldwide scale and creating a dustic winter as a result, which have lead to a Ice age with ice covering the world of Remnant for about over 300 years in our time now. Thus, this have allowed the Creatures of Grimms to immediately attack humanity in their weaken state without trouble and with ease, killing and massacring hundreds of humans and faunus, wiping out about 70%, bringing it down and reduce to about 30% of the population at this time today. To make matters worse, up to about 60% of data informations of history were erased and gone by a computer virus, including all of the informations about the Black Wolflord that were gather and collected during that time period were erase and beyond at our point of time."

Upon hearing of what they have gave heard from the three time-travelers from the future, the world leaders of Remnant of this time begun muttering and commenting, discussing this of what they've heard with each others.  
"This is horrible... It is that much to destroy the Black Wolflord?"

"Unbelievable..."

"... We were sent here to save the world of Remnant from this tragedy." Chas said.

"To save us...?" Blake said.

"Well, how can you do that?" Winter asked.

"We will get rid of the Black Wolflord." Chas said.

When he said that single sentence out of his mouth, this immediately have cause the various world leaders to start muttering and commenting with each other on this, making an stir from them of what they've heard. The commotion lasted for a while bit until Anna finally spoke to them as she decide to providing and yielding the world leaders' questions of how they were going to get rid of the Black Wolflord for good when she grab a plastic bag with a old-looking book inside and told them.

"It's all within this book. All of the answer is in this book. The only surviving copy of its kind. And it is the original and first one that was made at that." Anna said, revealing the answers to their questions to be inside of that book, as she then zipped open the plastic bag with a loud zip and took the book out with her hands...

* * *

"It's ready!" Nigel said to himself, deciding to take a break from working on his book about the many theories of the Black Wolflord's origins and talks about those theories in his book that he was currently making with already thinking up of a title for the book, as he open up the lid of the paper cup noodle and picked it up with his hand before he begun eating the noodle with an fork. That was when his own scroll have suddenly begun ringing, which cause him to pick it up and answered the call. "Yes, this is Nigel S. Kohl speaking... Yes... i'm a writer of non-fiction stories. With whom I am speaking? ...The Interkingdom Security Agency? ... The... the Vale council want to see me?..."

* * *

When he was requested to come over to the Vytal Parliament Building by a member of the Vale Council themselves in order to have a meeting with him about something and he have already prepared him a private VTOL aircraft to take him there immediately once he've got onboard that was waiting near his mansion, Nigel instantly went out of his house over to the VTOL waiting for him when he've realized that the Vale Council themselves have requested him to come the Vytal Parliament Building, which made him knew that something serious was going on, and he quickly got into the private VTOL aircraft before it took off into the air and its own pilot flew it toward its destination for its passenger. It took a couple of hours to get there, right up to the point that it was already probably at the time of dusk was now ending and turning into night currently (depending on your definition of a few and a couple in numbers terms), before the private VTOL aircraft then finally arrived and landed at the ordered destination for its Hero Shrew Faunus passenger.

Once it have arrived at his destination where he was requested to meet at, Nigel disembark from the private VTOL aircraft and walk onto the ground that the Vytal Parliament Building itself was on when having been given confirmation by the security guards before he then finally enter into inside of the previously mention Vytal Parliament Building (if you haven't gotting tired of the repeat yet). He walked down the hallway of the Vytal Parliament Building (for the third time that i have type it in this paragraph already... which I think it is called like that correctly) before when he've suddenly saw someone familiar to him and quickly recognized Professor Indiego Dyl, a male human who is a history researching scientist and was a both a colleague and a friend of his back when they have both met each other during their time in high school together, sitting on a chair as he saw him too and cause him to stand up from his chair with his right finger pointing in confusion at him while Nigel also his finger at him in confusion. "You too, professor?"

Indiego nodded in affirmation at this before Vale Council Leader Teal himself came over to them and spoke. "I'm sorry to have called you so late at night." He said as they bow down to each other in respect before Teal gesture them. "Please come in."

They accepted his gratitude for coming as Nigel and Indiego follow Vale Council Leader Teal into the meeting room of the Vytal Parliament Building...

* * *

Nigel and Indiego were looking in staggering and jolting shock at a book with a picture of the Black Wolflord as its cover called "Origin and Birth of The Black Wolflord" or by its more much longer title, "The Theories on Origin and Birth of The Black Wolflord: How The Black Wolflord Came To Be", the same book that Anna have given to the world leaders of Remnant, but what make it even more shocking to them is that this was the same book... the completely same book that was by Nigel, the same book that the Hero Shrew Faunus himself is currently writing and developing, which contribute to his shock of what he was reading and seeing with his own eyes. "This is... the book i've written? No, I mean the one I am writing now."

"This is the one with Dyl's interview?" Winter asked.

"Yes. This is the one." Indiego answered.

"... If I haven't finished it yet and this is actually the original copy that I made, how did it get here?" Nigel asked in his confusion at seeing the original copy of Origin and Birth of The Black Wolflord, the title that he created for the book that he was creating.

"Did the people who came from the time wrap machine through time bring it here?" Indiego asked, which Winter nodded.

"Yes." Teal answered, which cause Nigel and Indiego to look at him. "All of this is hard for me to believe..."

"According to this book that you're currently writing and developing at this time...:" Winter said as Vale Council Leader Teal slowly sat down in one of the open chairs at the end of the table. "The Black Wolflord might have been a unique Mutant Beowolf that suddenly appear somehow in the Ragos Beach area on the Island of Vytal out of no where during the Fourth Battle of Vytal before the Ultima Bomb was dropped on that day, affecting and mutating its body by the radiation of the Ultima Energy. And therefore, the radioactivity of the Ultima Energy made it grow far more larger than any normal Grimm during the Second Great War and into different body shape for it along with other unique powers and abilities but in exchange causing it to torment and suffer endless amount of pain, anger, and misery for it thanks to the Ultima Energy release by the Ultima Bomb."

"They recently went and analyzed the Black Wolflord after its most recent reappearance yet, checking its body structure and then running simulation test with their computers using what limited information that both we and they have currently to see if the Ragos Mutant Beowolf might have become the Black Wolflord and is the most plausible idea and theory for the Black Wolflord's origin." Blake explained.

"And, my deduction was...?" Nigel asked, curious of the answer to the question.

"They confirmed that it was most definitely at least plausible in a very high chance of both probabilities and possibilities, within a 2% difference at least within that same _chance_ of the probabilities _and_ possibilities."

This made Nigel snapped his fingers together at what he heard, knewing that his suspicion was both correct and right on like a freaking detective from a cheesy mystery novel or a move or whatever, before resume Winter speaking, summing what all of this basically means. "In conclusion; If the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, if it is what the Black Wolflord's original form is and if it did survive long enough to become the Black Wolflord that is, didn't get struck by the effects of the Ultima Bomb... the Black Wolflord would never have been created."

"So, that's what they think." Vale Council Leader Teal said. "The world of Remnant would not endure anymore of the Black Wolflord's destruction and suffer the tragedy that was cause by the aftermath of killing it."

Nigel was amazed and in awe by what he have heard from with his ears as he stood up from his chair. "Amazing... go back in time to the day of final battle of the Second Great War?"

"Yes... they plan on using their time machine to go back in time to the early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal in 90 AGW and they'll teleported the Ragos Mutant Beowolf out of the blast zone of the Ultima Bomb."

Nigel sat down in one of the chairs by Vale Council Leader Teal as Indiego picked up the book and look at it when he spoke. "The Black Wolflord's history would have never happened."

"Amazing..." Nigel comment.

"The people from the future think that it will saved the world of Remnant from this." Winter said, which made Nigel and Indiego by what she said.

"Think?"

"They don't know or really have any kind of ideas, zero ideas really, if this plan is really going to work since they've didn't really tested the time machine that much due to the combination of fear messing and changing with something that would make something happen that made it worse and that time was running out." Winter explained. "But they're hoping that this will change the future for the best."

"Yes. But there is one problem with this plan of theirs that I find utterly undesirable: At what cost exactly?" Blake said, being the one who is the least to trust the truth of their own words and being one who is the most skeptical of this, as she pointed it out, all while laying it all out for them. "What will be result of this? What will be consequence of this action of theirs? Will it be actually good? Or will it just bring more problems than it actually solved?"

Silence loomed over the room, as nobody have really an exact answer to that deep sort of question... until Yang suddenly broke the silence with a comment when she remarked on it.

"So you're saying is that they're basically annoying, selfish, whiny fanfiction writers that lived in their parent's basement who rants about a company killing off their favorite character on the show and would a write a story reeking with myopia of their opinion even if they're good that would turn off and dissuading a lot of people due to the fact that their would just come off that they find as annoying, selfish, and reeking of opinion myopia since they can't accept that and get over it?" Yang asked, asking if they were what would be basically summing up of what some of the people in a fandom would sometime act like (trust me on this, there are certain peoples on the internet that act like this, certainly a few famous ones in the RWBY fanfiction parts... i'm especially looking at you Resurgence and RWBY Destiny of Remnant). Everyone then looked at Yang with an deadpan look they were giving her on all of their faces. "What? You can't deny it's actually true in real life!"

They just looked at Yang before Vale Council Leader Teal have decide to quickly change the subject, as a way to avoid negative emotions of questions like that, and explain, explaining more to this to the two. "No, no.... There's a lot more to this..."

"They want to take some people on their expedition." Winter said, telling them for Vale Council Leader Teal, as she told them. "They have decide upon four people..."

* * *

" _The future author of the book, Nigel S. Kohl. The history specialist, Professor Indiego Dyl. The Cheftianress of Menagerie and her human wife, Blake and Yang Xiao-Long Belladonna..._ "

A bullhead carried Nigel, Indiego, Blake, Yang, General Winter, and Vale Council Leader Teal toward the site of where ATTON before finally arriving and landing at their destination and open its side hatch to dropping its passenger at the location of their destination.

Once they were off of the bullhead, the six-person group walked toward ATTON and came up to the door of the saucer-like time machine from the future before the door then slide open for them, allowing them to enter as they walked into ATTON. They came into a room with a circular shape lamp-looking device in the center of the room's ceiling and the six look around the room, wondering of how the three from 5th century manage to came out of the saucer-like time machine without a visible way to get either up and down of the craft to either leave or enter, before the device then suddenly glow and change to a purple color as a female AI's cheerful and friendly yet echoing voice spoke to them through the speakers, which have spook them out due to just how real her voice is to the point that you can't tell if its a normal person speaking or not, to be their guide and given them directions through ATTON's rooms.

" _Please continue straight into the middle._ "

Although they were currently unnerved by how real and human the AI's own voice sound was to them, the group of six comply to AI's guide as they walk to the center of the room... before the device beam out a shining golden light upon them and levitating them up from the floor into the next upper level of the craft. They were amazed of what was happening before they came to the next floor level.

" _Please turn to the left._ "

The group of six people turn to the left like what the AI told them to go in exactly and walked down the hallway of ATTON, looking around the hall of the craft in awe and amazement at this. They continue to walk down the hallway in the direction that AI told them to go in until they've came to a stop when they have reach to circular-shaped door before it automatically open for them. When the door automatically open for them, suddenly revealing a towering and intimidating 2 meters tall AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking robot with a label spelling " **K14** " that was engraved right into the armor of his left shoulder, revealing his name, standing still like a menacing emotionless statue right next to the door that open for them, waiting for them like the terrifying and threatening cold and calculated battle and war combat-role and build machine robot that he is and was build for, whose rugged and well-builded reliable and practical design and functions along with his series and line that sacrifice flashness, fashion, and glamour for simplicity, reliability, and durability that can be traced back and descended all the way to the robots before the year 100 AGW. This have freaked the hell and scared the crap out of the group when they saw him due to how boxy and machine like that his body look like with a basic design that make him frighteningly and unnervingly humanoid-looking that was made for battle, yet K14 took no thoughts nor regards to their reactions to him due to having already calculated and predicting their own reactions to a robot coming from the 5th century like him in his computer mind, as he merely then gesture to them to let him lead them into the room and spoke to them in an calm and monotone yet creepy and disturbingly voice that fit his robotic nature and role as a humanoid robot.

"Come in." Once the group of six have came into the room, K14 lead the six-person group after they start following him into the center of the room to the front of spaceship-looking table where Chas and Berger were standing behind with Anna standing beside them while a pair of two AMX-011 Zaku III-looking robots called K11s due to both their series names and numbers being engraved on their right shoulder pads that were manning both the controls, the maintenances, and some of the securities, all of the minor ones in fact, of ATTON, before gesturing them to sit down as he spoke. "Please be seated."

"Here." Soon everybody were seated down in the chairs that were facing toward the table before Chas then finally spoke to them. "We would like to thank the kingdom council governments, especially both the Valese and Atlesian council governments, for their assistance." Berger bow his own head down in respect as Chas then face and spoke to Nigel, Indiego, Blake, and Yang. "We would also like to thank you four for your participation."

"Well, thanks. It's no problem after all, since I really do like new sorts of adventures for me to go on." Yang said causally, which have earns a elbow from her wife Blake, making the blonde human just chuckle sheepishly to her wife.

"Yes..." Chas said before he then told and explain to them. "Our Menagerie National, Anna, and Animabot K14 will go along with you."

The group of six were completely shocked of what they just heard, as Animabot or if you prefer Animasbots are short for **Anima** s Ro **bot** which denote any robots or any sort of beings that are made artificially have both a soul and a will of their own, with the first Animabots ever created were obviously enough the PENNY series that including the bodies of Penny MK I to to Penny MK IV for Penny's main conscious and personality. However, the only Animabots that are made at this period of time are only exclusive to the PENNY series alone since they were still a hot topic all across the world of Remnant at this time period due to their nature of what they are exactly, which make things and topics about them obviously... _complicated_ matters that I don't need to really explained.

"Animabots?" Winter said in shocked at what she heard while staring at K14, as she couldn't really believe of what she was seeing with her eyes.

"Is... he a robot with a soul?" Nigal asked, can't believing of what he heard nor seeing.

"He's a robot with a soul and mind of his own? Yeah, that's pretty much summed it up about them." Yang said, which Winter can agree with since it is what a Animabot is basically.

"So... he's like Penny?" Blake asked.

"Correct." K14 answered. "Me and the other Animabots' series and lines were all based upon the designs and were descended from the PENNY series, the first successful Animabots that were ever created yet it is unknown if they were other Animabots prior to their creation. My lines has sacrificed the flashy and total yet impractical human-looking appearance design of our ancestor's and predecessor's designs for a more basic humanoid yet rugged, sturdy, and robust design with only simplicity, reliability, and durability for practical reasons in mind due to the Ice Age that the 5th Century in the future is currently in and facing."

"... Huh... So that's explain it. No wonder why he look so utterly fucking terrifying." Yang comment, which earn another elbow from her faunus wife as Berger chuckle in sympathy for them before he then spoke.

"Aside from his intimidating and threatening appearance, his technical ability is outstanding, far better than ours." Berger explained as K14 sit down in the seat between the two K11s and quickly took commands of operating and manning the ATTON with the AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking Animabot speaking and commanding the two AMX-011 Zaku III-looking Animabots. "This trip will be perfectly safe, as long as he is with you."

"There are some that know the Ragos Mutant Beowolf much better than we do. They actually saw the Mutant Beowolf and they are still alive today." Indiego said, pointing it out, before he ask them. "Why did you choose Nigel, myself, Blake, and Yang?"

"Yes. _Why_ did you choose us instead?" Blake asked, wondering about that question as well.

"We believe there's a problem with time traveling." Berger explained. "Ever heard of the Emmy Theory? You see, two people of the same identity cannot occupy the same space. For example, if we took Former General James Ironwood with us 7 years in the past, they would be at the same place and time."

"Therefore, one of them have to vanished if they ever meet each other." Winter said, summing it up perfectly the Emmy Theory.

"Exactly. In theory, that is..." Chas said.

"In theory?" Blake asked.

"We have no idea if that is the case or not since we haven't tested out the theory due to time constraint with the time running out of the essence. So we don't actually know for sure. But, as long as K14 is with you, this trip will be perfectly safe..."

"Gee, I already feel safe about this as it is." Blake deadpanned.

* * *

The group of six were taking and riding the escalator down to BIT's hanger before Nigel turn his head to face Anna and he spoke to her with a smile on his face. "Since you're from the future, can I ask a question?"

"What do you want to know?" Anna query.

"My book, did it become a best seller?"

"Not any of the surviving records that i've seen. If it was, then it would probably means that is was amongst the 60% of information that were lost. Plus, the original book itself was the only one that have survived to our time period when we found it."

"...Oh, really...?" Nigel said cheerfully and taking what he have just heard quite well with the smile that is perfectly covering his internal upsetting dismay that was screaming and wailing like a sulking guy who doesn't have a life crying in a fetal position and disappointment that was only equal to the most disappointing thing that is called life. Come on, you know what I am talking about.

Soon, the six-person group got into BIT when they have enter into the futuristic aircraft. Nigal, Anna, Indiego, Blake, Yang, and K14 enter and came into the cockpit before what appear to be and what they could only describe as a mini-version of a western dragon suddenly flew by them in excitement, startling the four peoples of the present and earning a surprised and startled yelp from Yang. "ACK! HOLY SHIT!" They soon see that there was at least about a trio of them flying around in the cockpit of BIT in excitement.

"I'm sorry about that." Anna said as she pulled out a rectangle-shape whistle from her pocket before she blew it, making a unique and organ-like whistle sound from it. This cause the small dragon-looking things trio to immediately fly over to the human from the future in response and landed on her arms and shoulders with one on her arm and two on her shoulders as the four were able to get a clear look and see of what they were while they hopped around Anna with their wings before they saw of what they are: the trio of three dragon-looking creatures were reveal to be three dragon-looking reptilian/mammalian/avian golden creatures that look like and resemble mini-versions of dragons with a mixture of reptilian, mammalian, and avian traits and features that consist of a reptilian/mammalian head and face resembling a dragon with electric violet on top and back of their heads, a long and flexible snake-like neck, smooth yet protective golden scales resembling like that of snakes, a pair of two stubby yet curved horns that pointed upward, a pair of two black pupil-less mammalian eyes that look like the adorable eyes of bats, a pair of two electric violet bird-like feathered wings on their sides, two zygodactyly feets, and a long cat and lizard-like tail with an tuft of bright golden yellow fur and a row of five small spikes at the tip. Which have made them looked absolutely cool yet adorable all at the same time, all as the trio continue to flapped around the human woman from the future and looked around in excitement and curiosity while making adorable-sounding squeaks and mews at this before Anna then told the four of them of what they are (and yes, they are a blatant Ultraman Reference). "They're called Dorakos."

"Oh my god... THEY'RE SO ADORABLE AND CUTE!" Yang coo and squeal at the sheer cuteness and adorableness, having a cuteness overload at what she and the other was seeing with their own eyes. Before the female AI voice of BIT then spoke to the group, therefore immediately ruining the mood quite instantly.

" _We are preparing to depart. Crew, please report to your post and sit down in the seat of your chosen. Thank you and have a good day._ "

Nigel, Indiego, Blake, and Yang quickly took the seats and sat down into their respective seats when they choose which one to sit down in while Anna put the three Dorakos into the kennel compartment of BIT to keep them in and prevent them from making any sort of trouble as K14 got to the pilot seat and sit down into it in order to take control of BIT when he sat down as he start and begun putting in the coordinate into the computer and preparing the futuristic aircraft for launch before the female human from the 5th century told them about the Dorakos' origin. "They were genetically created by humans and faunus interested in the development of new life forms from the genetic materials of mammals, reptiles, and birds to help with humanity in the end of the third century prior." She waved at the Darakos with her hand and a kind smile before she closed the door of kennel compartment. "They've became a popular pet at the start of the fourth century when they were made available just before the end of the 3rd century and the start of the 4th century." She then sat down into her seat when she took the remaining open seat and then pulled down the safety restraint of her seat. "They can sense their master's and other people's emotions through the impulses of their aura."

"So the Dorakos are coming too?" Blake said.

"If we happen to become adrift in time, they'll be happy to cheer us up." Anna said, speaking rather causally about this, which have made the four of them to feel rather... uncomfortable of what they've heard from her.

"... I hope that doesn't happen to us." Nigel comment.

"Yeah, me too." Yang said as she give a few chuckle nervously.

"It's a joke!"

"Yeah. It was a terrible one too. And I feel so much safer now after you have said that." Yang said dryly.

K14 was then finished with putting in the coordinate into BIT's computer and preparing for take off and launch with one final press of a keys before putting both of his hand onto the controls. "We're leaving." He said in his robotic voice. The platform that BIT is on start to rise up to while General Winter, Vale Council Leader Teal, Chas, and Berger watch this from the bridge before the ceiling hanger door slide open for them. Before BIT took off into the air and flew right out of ATTON. K14 press a few more keys before he then activated the T3W (Time-Traveling Trans-Warp) Drive with an single press of a key. "Time-Traveling Trans-Warp Drive activated." The T3W Drive was activated when it have suddenly made a eerie sound with the destination time coordinate have been set to "YEAR: 90, MONTH: 12, DAY: 12, TIME: 10:30 AM" from the current present time of "YEAR: 97, MONTH: 3, DAY: 14, TIME: 14:00" on (what it have exactly said) BIT's computer as BIT was suddenly engulf and enveloped into an distorting light of so many bright and vivid colors that covered the entire futuristic aircraft into a sphere of those colors before BIT disappear and vanish when it warped into a iridescent flash of distorted vivid and iridescent lights...

* * *

[...7 years ago into the past...]

[...December 12th, 90 AGW...]

[...Time: 10:30 AM...]

[...The final battle of the Second Great War...]

[...Hours before the Ultima Bomb is dropped...]

[...During the early hours of the 4th Battle of Vytal when it begun...]

[...After one time warp travel jump that somehow for some unknown and unexplained reason look a lot like the fourth opening of Doctor Who like that one joke that is used in Family Guy for that Star Wars spoof special which i'll admit I find all three of them were quite funny...]

There was a seemingly peaceful, serene, and soundless silence over Ragos Beach as the gentle winds blew against the countless conifer trees that dotted the area, with their branches swaying and wavering against the whispering and blewing winds that were blowing, from the south and the waters of the Arkto Sea splashing and battering the force and might of its waves onto the beaches of the northern coast of the island of Vytal before drawing and pulling the waves back into the sea to repeat the cycle all over again, the waves splashing and battering themselves with all of their force and might back and forth onto the sandy beach, from the north, repeating their cycle over and over again... all before a distorted orb of vivid and iridescent lights suddenly appear in the air over the waters of the current high tide in a flash of light until the distorted vivid and iridescent wrap sphere have dissipate around BIT when BIT appear out of wrap at its destination of Rago island before it was destroyed when the Ultima Bomb was dropped on it.

K14 then immediately pressed a few keys once they were out of the T3W Sphere to cloak BIT and actived, turning the entire futuristic aircraft completely invisible, making sure that nobody see them that they were here and they were not detected by anyone, as Anna spoke to the humanoid Animabot. "Have we arrived at the proper coordinate?"

"No mistake. December 12, 90 AGW, on Ragos Island." K14 answered when he double check to make sure.

"Really?" Nigel said as everyone lifted up the safety restraint of their seats. K14 didn't answered his quest but he instead merely pressed a key that activated the outside observation camera video screens, turning on the thin and curved display screens that are lining the interior walls of BIT's fuselage with what appear to be small black specks horizontally lining the outside were actually the tiny cameras that were and are sending the footage feed of outside to the displays when he activated it, to reveal and show them of what is happening outside from the safety of the futuristic aircraft inside, causing and making them to looked in shock at what they have saw and were seeing with their own eyes as the futuristic Animabot was keeping the craft hovering in place.

"HOLY CRAP!" Yang shouted in surprised.

"Incredible!" Indiego comment.

"Okay, I'm going to admit this: I did _not_ expected that." Blake admitted before she noted about it. "So this is Ragos Beach."

"... Okay, you guys are _now_ just showing off." Nigel said, after his own shock have quickly wore off.

"Yep." Yang agreed.

"Oh, they're most definitely are." Blake also agreed when she deadpanned.

Before they could do anything else, all of them suddenly were took by surprised and became still and silence with whatever words they were about to say when a cannon shell have just suddenly came flying right by on the screens of the video screens system of BIT seeming out of no where before BIT was then suddenly rattled and shook in the air, causing and snapping them out of their dazed shock due to how near and close the cannon shell was to them when the craft shake and shook as K14 manage to kept the invisible BIT steady in place and hovering in the air, by the heavy might and sheer force of the violent turbulent when that same cannon shell they saw that was fired have flew and passed right by the invisible craft through the air that cause BIT to shake and rattle from the sheer force and speed of it before impacting and struck its target that the shell was heading exactly for on the ground, causing a incredibly powerful explosion on its target in the process upon impact and hitting its target with destroying anything that was unlucky in its radius.

All five of them remain still and silence at this for only a mere moment until they immediately snapped out of it soon when the cannon shell was suddenly followed up by several more cannon shells from the same direction it came from that were heading straight for the invisible craft in their path all as the battleship that same shell came from have fired their shells with its cannons without its crew knowing that a group of time-travelers were there, but K14 kept BIT in the air despite being rattling and shaking from the shockwaves of the few incoming shells that were flying by them and immediately start dodging the cannon shells by pulling multiple aerobatic maneuvers to dodge all of the incoming fired cannon shells that were coming at them with ease thanks to his own piloting skills before he got out of the danger when he flew BIT out of the cannon's ranges. Soon, several battleships and air battleships that are appear to be Mistralian in origin were firing dozens and dozens of their cannon shells with their cannons upon the coast, shelling and bombardmenting the coast with rounds and rounds of cannon shells hitting their targets and destroying anything that were inside of their blast radius, blasting apart multiple of trees and causing several to collapse from the shockwave of their impact, upon making impact for a while.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"... There's no doubt, we're back in time, huh?" Nigel snarked.

"You think?" Yang and Blake deadpanned.

"We're definitely in the early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal." Indiego said.

K14 flew BIT into the inland area of Ragos Beach and hovering still right above the trees, since they have only travel through time to obverse and not to intervene in the battle, until the craft stood still and steady as the group of six then see what happened in the early hours of the Fourth Battle of Vytal as they saw the scene unfolded in front of them through the screen...

Ivy Company were taking shelter and hiding inside of a long cave in a small mountain for protection and were being pend down as they are being currently under attack by the surviving members and units of Four Clover Squadron, after the surviving units of Juno and Gold battalion forces had manage to deal some serious damage to their numbers when they begun to attack by surprised in a two groups on Juno and Gold Beaches they have been stationed at respectively before what is left and remain of them were able to eliminate the two of them and rejoined with each other, as they advance through the forest and attacked them with the couple of T95-like tanks they have left now moving through the forest, knocking down any trees that were in their path, on their tank treads and firing their cannons upon them as the cave rumble from the shots fired by the cannons.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Inside of the cave, the members of Ivy Company who weren't injured or incapacitated or even became dead in the surprised attack were running around the cave like crazy and were panicking with fright of what is happening as the cave they were hiding and taking shelter in shook and rumble from the tanks firing their cannons with the dirt and rocks falling from the roof of the cave. The radio operator and communication officer was trying to get a signal through to HQ for backup, but he is unable to get through before he told the another soldier to tell the commander and pass it on that they can't get through. "Tell the commander we can't get through!"

The soldier nodded in understandment to his companion before he ran while he kept working on it. He rush to the second-in-commander of the unit and immediately told him when he give him the update of what is happening. "All communication are cut off!"

"I understand!" The second-in-commander of the unit said, before the soldier left. He turned to his commander and spoke to him. "Commander!"

Major Poppy Rue Rainflower, the leader of Ivy Company and the future head of the Rosemary Group, stood up in calm and stoic silence with his sword in its sheath in his hand while the cave continue to quiver and rumble from the continuing cannon fire of Four Clover Squadron's tanks as he look around to see the soldiers of his company who were pushing their bodies against the rocky wall of the cave they were in for protection and looking at the major for orders of what to do next with the cave continue to rumble from the onslaught, making him knew that this will probably be their death...

BIT shook and rattle in the air while keeping steady and hovering still in place from the cannon shells that are fired by Four Clover Squadron's tanks flying right by the invisible, causing certain amount of discomfort for those who are onboard as they hold onto their seats. The Dorakos trio were moving around a lot and letting out a series of panicking and freaking out squeaks in the kennel compartment of what was happening right now outside, before Blake then ask Anna a rather important question in a calm yet concern tone of voice with a freaked out look on her face. "Um, Anna? Are we actually safer here?"

"Don't worry, most first AGW century weapons can't hurt this ship nor get through its energy shield. Only those cannon shells we dodge would damage us." Anna answered cheerfully.

"Glee, thanks for trying quell down our fear of getting blown to bits." Yang snarked.

"Anna." Anna then turn to K14. "I'll check the exterior and scout ahead." Anna nodded her head in agreement before the hero shrew faunus spoke in disbelief.

"He's nuts! Can't he tell there's war going on out there?!" Nigel said in a mixture of both shock and disbelief.

"It's alright for K14!" Anna said.

"Yeah, he's a robot anyways! So he'll be fine!" Yang said.

K14 pressed a single bottom before he was deployed and dropped outside of BIT through the bottom as they watch him go. Once he was outside of BIT, the Animabot then ran and rushed forward through the forest with incredible superhuman speed that is rather typical of Animabots like him toward the cave where Ivy Company. He ran through the forest toward the cave where Ivy Company as he simultaneously dodge and swerve the cannon fire from Four Clover Squadron's tanks until he finally got close to sole entrance of the cave and stopped for a moment when a cannon shell hit and exploded the ground in front of him as he double check to make sure before he resume heading toward the sole entrance of the cave in a dashing bolt and rushed toward it till he finally came and reach to the mount of the cave as he then press his metal body close against the rockface of the mount itself.

For pre-caution reasons, K14 took out a Eerie black-colored small sphere-shaped drone that was easily no bigger than the palm of his hand he was holding it in from his backpack to recon and watch for him from a distance before the sphere-shaped drone levitated off of his hand into the air and move into position as Animabot from the future remotely activated its stealth mode with a simple command, turning it invisible, so that nobody will see or notice that they're being watch and observed by it until the black sphere-shaped drone reach it to peer into the inside of the cave.

Once it got into position to the mouth and the sole entrance of the cave by peaking out from the side of the cave's mouth to peer in, the drone saw Ivy Company inside of the cave that was deep within the mountain and activated its camera as it linked up with K14 and send of what it is seeing and looking at through the connected link to him, who then in turn linked up with BIT's onboard computer which dropped down a flat panel screen to show the five people and start showing the few humans and faunus of what the black sphere-shaped drone saw and what is happening in the inside of the cave where Ivy Company were in as they saw and heard Rainflower start talking when he told and spoke to his soldiers, the human and faunus soldiers of Ivy Company, of those were not injured in any shape or form.

"What you heard about what happened to Juno and Gold battalion forces is true." Rainflower said, giving a speech to all of the human and faunus soldiers under his command to boost all of their morale and courage up and lifting their spirit and confidence up from the heaviness in their hearts, with being unknowing watch by the black sphere-shaped drone in its stealth mode as he told all of his human and faunus soldiers of Ivy Company under his command. "All 660 soldiers of Juno and Gold Battalion forces gave their lives in service. This has been confirmed already! Do not lose control of yourselves! We must defend this secret area no matter the cost! And hold fast against the enemy we are now facing! As we have been stationed here and given the duty of guarding and protecting this area for this reason in the first place! We will follow in their steps and launch an surprised all out counter-attack at this hour upon our enemy!-"

"Zoom in." Anna told K14 through the microphone in order to get a better look.

K14 did just that. And zoomed the black sphere-shaped drone's camera closer, showing Poppy Rue Rainflower himself including his face when he was a soldier in the Vale Military Army during the Second Great War, causing the two humans and faunus to recognized of who he is with that same albeit younger look and voice. All as he told Ivy Company with his speech to them.

"-We will be successful! Believe in yourselves! Believe in our victory and fight for you kingdom!-"

"Poppy R. Rainflower!" Nigel said in awe at what he is looking at on the screen.

"He looked so young." Indiego said in amazement.

"Huh... no wonder his wife married him despite me hearing one of her relative she is close to absolutely hate faunus: He looked so damn handsome despite him - or maybe _because_ -being a crocodile faunus." Yang remarked, noting herself about it, before she then nodded her head in approval at this and comment on it with a shiteating grin. "Which, I am going have to say, she made pretty darn good _catch_ if you ask me."

"And _more_ reasons of why we're _definitely_ in the past now." Blake deadpanned.

"Incredible!" Nigel said under his breath in awe-inspiring amazement, all as Rainflower continue to give his speech to his soldier of the upcoming battle they were about to face soon.

"- _Do not fear death if our time have come! Our struggle will help Vale to win one day! You must believe that!_ "

All of the soldiers, the soldiers of Ivy Company, even those who are injured and incapacitated, under his commend immediately burst into a roar of cheers and determination at what they have heard from Rainflower...

" _K_ _ŌGEKI SURU!_ " ( _MOVE IN TO ATTACK!_ )

The remaining troops of Four Clover Squadron with their tanks, after they have stop firing their cannons now in order to approach, were moving in toward the cave and are slowly approaching and closing in to finished this once and for all... all before a rocket came suddenly flying out of the cave and struck one of their tanks, causing the Mistralian tank to instantly exploded upon rocket hitting its target on impact, disabling it along with killing its whole crew and obliterate it in one shot, catching Four Clover Squadron off guard by this sudden development when their tank was destroyed in the explosion. " _CHARGE!_ " With a shouting charge, Ivy Company instantly took the advantage of this opportunity that was in front of them as both the human and faunus soldiers, of those who were not injured or incapacitated in any shape or form after Four Clover Squadron's surprised attack on the three beaches, of Ivy Company soon start pouring and came running and rushing out of the cave itself deep within the mountain they were hiding and taking shelter in with and their weapons in hand to attack their enemy, taking their enemy by surprised when they catch them off their guard, as they begun to attack and firing their guns at the elite Mistralian troops and soldiers in front of them, managing to kill and injuring several soldiers and troops of what is left of the attacking Mistralian squadron in their charge and were able to deal some serious damage, even a few troops of them manage to destroy and disable a few more of their tanks with an rocket launcher and grenade launcher respectively, when the bullets have begun flying through the air of the battle.

However, the shock of the sudden and surprised attack from Ivy company quickly wore off when they have manage to quickly recollected their wits and the remaining soldiers and troops of Four Clover Squadron begun their own counterattack and struck back. Four Clover Squadron begun to attacking Ivy Company with utter viciousness, sheer ferociousness, and zealous ruthlessness like a Grimm that make them so infamous in the first place, trading blows with them before quickly overtaking them and turning the tide of the fight to their side, dealing devastating amount of damage to them, due to their more powerful and superior weaponry and equipments they were equal with, as they killed the soldiers who made up Ivy Company mercilessly from left to right with their superior equipments, mowing them down like a out of control lawnmower cutting the large green field of grasses speeding down at 50 mph and butching them like a flock of sheep or any sort of herding animal in a butcher shop, killing and slaughtering the Ivy Company soldiers in the chaos of the battle like they were animals defending themselves from their attackers with merciless brutality like the Creature of Grimm. This was _only_ a mere _glimpse_ of what the Second Great War, even more so true for the 4th Battle of Vytal, was like. The two humans and faunus from the present were watching in horror with a look of traumatic fears and terrors on their expression at what they were seeing with their own eyes as their memories were flashing in their mind, being reminded to themselves of _why_ the Second Great War is the most largest, bloodiest, and deadliest war in the entire history of Remnant itself that made the world stood still, _period_.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!** **POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! P** **OW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!** **POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!** **POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!**

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Rainflower watched the battle unfolded in front of his eyes from where he was standing at with the mixture of both the anxiety of the fear and dread and the horror of fear and shock in his eyes at what is happening as he clenched the fingers of his right hand around the grip of his sword in its sheath tighter, preparing himself to face the worst outcome of the battle that might come with possibilities of either killing himself or going on a death charge against the enemy with the soldiers under his command as he was the only one who actually know the true reason of why his company was stationed here is to secretly protect a secret lab along the unknown old doctor, so the information of what he know about Ragos Beach and its importance behind it cannot fall into enemy hands, no matter what.

The battle, just one of the many in the early hours of what will become the biggest battle itself in the war, continue to keep raging on with dozens and dozens of multiple bullets flying through the air and the sounds of multiple of guns and a few cannons that belong to the Mistralian tanks echo across through Ragos Beach as Ivy Company and Four Clover Squadron continue to attack and killing each other with their weapons and equipments, both dealing and inflicting massive and serious major damage to each other, but Four Clover Squadron is inflicting the most damage and are holding most of the advantage over their opponents, the Mistralian squadron bearing down onto Ivy Company as they continue to slaughtering and killing them all like they were a flock of sheep. Four Clover Squadron were bearing down onto Ivy Company and continue their attacks, forcing the soldiers of the Valese military company, of both humans and faunus alike, to take a defensive position against the vicious enemies they were facing and bearing against and took cover, any kind of covers, behind the nearest trees and rocks they could find that were the closest to them, holding fast to their position against their enemies while they kept attacking and were keep pushing and moving forward with their attack, going through with eliminating the obstacle in front of them as they killed. With, unknown to all of them, K14 silently observing the battle and recording of what is happening in his Stealth mode.

The battle continue on as Ivy Company and Four Clover Squadron attack and fought against each other, trading blows with each other, with their weapons being aimed and fired straight at each other, but Four Clover Squadron soon manage to pinned Ivy Company down in their defensive positions and brutally killed about almost the entirety of Ivy Company off due to their superior weaponry and equipments they have on them in their onslaught with them preparing to finished the job and the rest of them off, for a while... all until they hear a howling roar of unknown origin out of no where, startling both Ivy Company and Four Clover Squadron of what they just heard echoing across the forest and causing them to stop their battle with their guns and cannon ceasing fire upon hearing that sound.

The remaining and surviving Valese soldiers of Ivy Company who were still alive looked up in shock and confusion at what they've heard exactly from behind their covers while the remaining troops and soldiers of the Four Clover Squadron themselves begun to stepping back and started moving backward with pointing their own weapons in the direction they have heard it from in a mixture of both fear and fright at what _exactly_ made that sound as the rhythmic thundering sounds of heavy and stomping footsteps was slowly getting louder and louder and coming closer and closer. Rainflower, who was just mere moments away of deciding to committing seppuku with his sword in order to prevent of what he know and the true reason of why Ivy Company was stationed here from falling into enemy's hands before he stopped himself in shocked when he heard that sound, realized in his silence that there was only one thing that was big and loud enough to make those sort of sounds and he stood up as he said one word. "A grimm?"

A vague and shadowy outline of a unknown massive bipedal Grimm hidden by and lurking in the dark shadow of the forest was moving across the forest amongst the trees of the forest with the sounds of heavy stomping footsteps and trees start falling down and come crashing down to the littered ground of the forest-floor when they were knocked down while only snippets of its body at various points to barely show of what it truely look like under the shadow of the forest were shown. Those who are onboard BIT watched and looked in awestrucked amazement and were lost for words with all of their mouths open in astonishment at what they were exactly seeing on the screen through K14's eyes. Rainflower step right outside and came out of the mouth of the cave to see for himself before he became struck by shock when he went silence and stood still in astonishment by what he saw. All before an 30 meters (98.43 feets) tall giant Mutant Beowolf with glowing blood red crystal-like spikes sticking right out of its back and arms, glowing blood red neon stripes all over its body, and blood red eyes that were the same color as the Red Spider Lily flower, probably supercharged by the amount of negative emotions that was pumped into the air caused by the Second Great War, emerge and came out from the shadow of the forest, appearing and stepping right out of the forest to show and reveal itself to them, showing itself and revealing of what it truly look like from underneath the dark shadow of the forest that its true appearance was hidden by when it came out of it into their view with the walking and pacing steps of its long stride, as the giant Mutant Beowolf then knocked down a tree and cause it to topple over and fall down to the ground when it have accidentally knocked that same tree down with one swing of its strength from its left arm alone, before the gigantic Mutant Beowolf then let out its howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

This was the Ragos Mutant Beowolf itself, the same Grimm which may become and might be the original form of the Black Wolflord in the near future before the Ultima Bomb will be dropped on this day and possibly mutated it into the Black Wolflord, appearing in the full form of its true appearance and what it look like exactly burn into the mind of those who have seen it with their own eyes and standing at its full height of 30 meters to them when it have appear out of no where after coming and walking out of the forest into their views and letting out its howling roar as the giant Mutant Beowolf continue to walk and move forward straight in its tread that echo and bloomed across Ragos Beach with the long stride of its heavy, stomping, and echoing steps and passing by the cave and Rainflower himself, probably only ignoring him and the survivors of what is left of Ivy Company who have manage to survive the initial attack to focused its main attention on a much more bigger targets standing in front of which was Four Clover Squadron itself, as the crocodile faunus major of the Vale Military himself looked in astonishment.

"Incredible... the old doctor... he actually did it... he actually manage to did it!" Rainflower said quietly to himself under his breath in astonishment as he was awestruck by this.

The remaining soldiers and survivors of what is left of Ivy Company who manage to survived the onslaught of the attack start to crawling and stepping back cautiously to make way for the Ragos Mutant Beowolf by a wide berth as the remaining and surviving soldiers and units of Four Clover Squadron continue to keep backing away and backing up into the direction that they came from with their gun still pointing in the direction they are aiming in their shaking and frighten hands from the approaching massive Mutant Beowolf walking and moving in its tread toward them and looming over them with its size and height alone before letting out another of its terrifying howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

"HANATSU!" (FIRE!)

"UTE!" (SHOOT IT!)

"USHIRO KARA UTSU!" (SHOOT IT FROM BEHIND!)

"SONO GURIMU TO WA NANDESKUKA?!" (WHAT IS THAT GRIMM?!)

The startled and terrified remaining soldiers of Four Clover Squadron, startled and frighten by the appearance of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf itself, attacked and fired their guns and rocket launchers, start attacking and begun firing and shooting their guns and rocket launchers in hands, at the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, but they only manage to inflicted from little to no damage to the gigantic Mutant Beowolf with their guns and rocket launchers as the bullets fired from the Mistralian's guns just passively bounce off of its skin and the rocket-propel projectile explode upon hitting it with small to little amount of damage on its body, which have only served to irate it and made the giant Mutant Beowolf annoyed and irked by this, all while the survivors of Ivy Company still away and watched of what was happening with their eyes from the sideline. Before one of Four Clover Squadron's tanks aimed its cannon and fired it at the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, striking and manage to deal and inflicted minor yet some serious damage to the giant Mutant Beowolf when the cannon shell hit and struck the right side of its chest, able to do some damage to it despite only being minor.

"HANATSU!" (FIRE!)

"USHIRONI!" (KEEP ON BACK!)

"HAPPŌ SHU TSUDZUKERU! HAPPŌ SHU TSUDZUKERU!" (KEEP FIRING! KEEP FIRING!)

"KŌTAI SURU! KŌTAI SURU!" (FALL BACK! FALL BACK!)

However, the Ragos Mutant Beowolf snarled and roared in its anger and fury as it was provoking enrage and lividly angered, servicing only to enrage and provoked the giant Mutant Beowolf in the provoked wrath of its angered wrath and furious rage, before it punched and smashed its right fist into the ground after when it have curled its right hand up into a fist, creating a line of forward-facing blood red crystals that erupted from the ground to attack, creating and causing a line of forward-facing blood red crystals to erupt from the ground to attack that thrusted straight forward toward the tank that fired that shot, killing several Four Clover Squadron in its past and destroying the tank when the forward-facing blood red crystals of its attack piercing right through its armor and cause it to explode that have erupted into a fiery explosion that turn the tank into an burning and flaming wreck upon one of the blood red crystals striking its fuel tank that have cause it to explode with its entire crew being killed by their fiery death from the explosion in the process.

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf wasn't done yet and this was only the beginning, having just only begun its attack and slaughter of Four Clover Squadron in its livid fury and madden wrath, as it then have grabbed and picked up a boulder with its left hand without turning around when it have pulled it right out of the ground with ease due to its strength before it immediately tossed and thrown the boulder right at one of the tanks, destroying the tank into pieces along with killing its entire crew shortly while the boulder into smaller pieces of rocks upon impact that struck a few Four Clover Squadron soldiers at the same time.

"SONO GURIMU TO WA NANDESKUKA?!" (WHAT IS THAT GRIMM?!)

"HAPPŌ SHU TSUDZUKERU! HAPPŌ SHU TSUDZUKERU!" (KEEP FIRING! KEEP FIRING!)

"KŌTAI SURU! KŌTAI SURU!" (FALL BACK! FALL BACK!)

The soldiers of Four Clover Squadron kept on firing their guns at the Ragos Mutant Beowolf and were only dealing and inflicting little to no damage to it as it continue to walking and trudging forward, crushing any unlucky soldiers under the steps of its feets, causing a couple of trees to fall down when it accidently knocked them over and crushed any poor soldiers that get caught and dead from them falling over onto them, and manage to kill and claim several of them with each swings of its claws, before one of their tanks then took its aimed and fired its cannon at it, but the giant Mutant Beowolf wasn't mindlessly foolish as it saw the attack miles away and easily dodge the incoming cannon shell by stepping sideway to its left before it immediately grab the cannon shell the instant it was about to passed right by it with its right hand and then hurled the shell right back at the tank that fired it with a great heave and swing of its right hand, destroying the tank by its cannon shell thrown back at it and causing to explode all in a single instant. The gigantic Mutant Beowolf then swung and swipe the claws of its right hand right at the several soldiers in front of it in three slashes after doing that, killing several of them instantly upon its claws meeting contract with their bodies and shredded the soldiers into fruit salads and some red pastes on the forest floor while leaving behind multiple of gashes into the ground, as it accidentally knocked down a random tree when it have suddenly and unconsciously swinging and slamming the back of its right hand into its trunk and broke the tree into two pieces, causing the broken tree to fall right over right onto some poor and unlucky retreating Mistralian soldiers that were caught in the crashing zone, claiming a few more lives in the process.

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf then performed the same move it used before with its left fist this time before it smashed its aforementioned left fist right into the ground and cause another line of forward-facing blood red crystals to erupt from it, killing several more soldiers that were in the path of the attack, before it stood right back up at its full height after using and performing that attack. Until the gigantic Mutant Beowolf suddenly did something completely unexpected by abruptly grabbing a tree with its right hand by wrapping its right hand around its trunk to grip it and then pull the tree right out of the ground along with its roots, stems and everything that was under the dirt and used it as weapon like it was a improvised club, smashing and pulverizing any Four Clover Squadron soldiers within its reach into mangle and bloodily gibs of body pieces, before the massive Mutant Beowolf then hurled and thrown the tree into the air like a javelin and flew through in the air before the bottom end of tree struck a tank that was just about to fire, destroying the tank in a instant and causing it to explode by its own cannon shell in its cannon's barrel. All as the mammoth Mutant Beowolf continue to attack and killed the soldiers of Four Clover Squadron left to right that it have got within the range for it to attack, stepping on them while it is walking forward without noticing, uprooting and using a tree to splatter and turned several of them into pulverized and crushed pile of mangle body parts before deciding to throw it at more of them to kill a couple when it decide it was done with it, and shredded and ripped several more of them into chopped up pieces, while soldiers of Four Clover Squadron kept on firing their weapons with the now few remaining tanks fired their cannons, doing some damage to it with their cannon shells, further inflaming angered and infuriating enraged the Ragos Mutant Beowolf.

All until the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, all of a suddenly, deciding to finished this, ran in a full burst of incredible speed that was magnitude faster than anything of its size and sprinted forward at full speed in its charging bolt, stomping and stampeding down on any soldiers that were unlucky to get stepped on and even crushed one of the tanks under one of its steps, before it jumped into the air and landed on the ground upon impact when it smashed both of its fists into the ground, creating and causing a circle of forward-facing blood red crystals to erupt from the ground, killing several more of the soldiers of Four Clover Squadron and destroying the last remaining tanks, leaving about only a few dozen remaining soldiers and troops of what was left of Four Clover Squadron, who then immediately decide to retreat and begun to start running for their lives with each few of them firing their guns a couple of time at the giant Mutant Beowolf in an attempt to slow it down as the Ragos Mutant Beowolf then chase after them through the forest with each of its thundering steps making the dirt and ground of the forest floor before it let out its howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

"Amazing." Indiego said.

"Incredible... it's happening!" Nigel said in awe at what he was seeing.

"I don't believe it..."

Blake and Yang, watching it in a mixture of both the awe and horror at what they were seeing, remembering of how so much more dangerous the Creatures of Grimm became when they were supercharged by the amount of negativities created by the Second Great War even after it had ended years ago in their present time and remembering of how worse and dangerous the world of Remnant itself was during the Second Great War even without the Creatures of Grimm back then from their memories of the past when the past seemingly flash in front of their eyes while one question that remain and kept on echoing in the back and dark depth of their mind; Is the Black Wolflord actually might be once Ruby? The Bumblebee couple themselves can't be sure the Black Wolflord might be once Ruby for certain if that might be actually the case since they don't know for sure due to the sheer ambiguity and generally having no single clue or idea of what its past was like exactly before the Ultima Bomb was dropped that mutated it into its current form they now know, see and feared all at the same time in their own time.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf let out another of its howling roar once more in its furious wrath and tempest rage as it kept chasing down and following after the last few dozen remaining members of - what was left of it anyway - of Four Clover Squadron it was hunting down through the forest with the long strides and slow paces of its walking between each of its steps while the surviving Four Clover Squadron soldiers ran for their lives with about some of them still firing their guns in their attempt to slow it down, which again only inflicted little to no damage and their attempt failed to slowing it down as the giant Mutant Beowolf have manage to able to easily keep pace with them with ease and multiple of trees being knocked down to the ground in its path, like a enraged and angry god chasing and hunting down who have dare to provoke and angered it in the first place.

"GO! GO! ĪKAGEN'NI SHITE! ĪKAGEN'NI SHITE! ĪKAGEN'NI SHITE!" (GO! GO! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!)

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The survivors of Four Clover Squadron kept on running and retreating through the forest as the Ragos Mutant Beowolf continue to chase after them and chasing them down through it before one of them have manage to called and radio in to one of the several Mistralian battleships that were standing by in the waters of Ragos Beach to dispatch to assist for their landing troopers if they get a requested call for assistance when he quickly manage to get through to one of them on the radio and have immediately told them of the situation to them when he have send it with the giant Mutant Beowolf now closing in on them.

(A BEOWOLF! GIGANTIC BEOWOLF IS ATTACKING US!)

Upon immediately receiving that information and after getting the exact coordinate of where they were at and therefore knowing exactly where the Ragos Mutant Beowolf was at from the operator who have send them, one of the Mistralian battleships quickly and immediately turn one of their 3-cannons turrents around to aimed all of their three cannons into the direction from the coordinate they were given and fired three times between three seconds. The three cannon shells flew, whizzing and traveling straight through the air upon being fired from the barrel of turret's three 16"/50 caliber cannons faster than one of those speeding fighter jet from our world going at Mach 2 as they flew through the blue yet cloudly sky above Ragos Beach with the shock waves that were created upon breaking the sound barriers of the Mach numbers and leaving behind the whistling sound of their sonic boom, all before the first cannon shell, the first of the three cannon shells that were fired, struck and hit the Ragos Mutant Beowolf when it have flew right near to its target's head and graze across the left side of its face, leaving behind a deep gash and wound on the left side of its face that tore and ripped half of it including the left half of its bony mask off with the sheer force and speed of the first cannon shell, much to the surprised and have catch them off guard of those on BIT of what they saw when they saw it with their own eyes, before the giant Mutant Beowolf reared its head straight up toward the sky and causing it to roared, letting out a howling of pain and agony upon receiving the wound and feeling the rushing impulses and feedback right into is brain.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf was barely to grasp the sheer feeling of the pain that it felt right now and registered in its mind of what have just happen before the second cannon shell struck and pierce through the right side of its chest before going out of the other side and hit the ground to explode after destroying a couple of trees, causing a new wave of sensation fulled of both the torturing pain and tormenting agony throughout from its entire body to its mind with an gaping hole in the right side of its chest.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Rainflower and the rest of the few dozen surviving members of Ivy Company manage to came to the area just in time to see the Ragos Mutant Beowolf roaring and let out snarls and growls in both pain and agony at what it felt as it raised and clutched its left hand over the hole in its chest made by the second cannon shell. All before the third cannon shell go right through and give a new wound in the left side of its abdomen when it hit its target, causing and making the strong and intense sensation of the pain and agony it was feeling even more strong and intense.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf, after letting out its snarling and growling howling roar, took a few lumbering and trudging steps forward, slowly lumbering and trudging forward with those few steps it took, slowly lumbering and trudging forward for only a few more steps it took before the giant Mutant Beowolf collapse and fall to the ground of the forest when it have finally succumb to the injuries of its wounds and tormenting feelings of its pain and agony upon overwhelming its body and mind. It is now silence as its body now laid motionless on the ground with everyone looking in silence, daring not to make a move, before the remaining few dozen troops of Four Clover Squadron, after cheering and celebrating their apparent victory over the Grimm, moving in close to the seeming dead body of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf to see if it was actually dead and its body was actually disintegrating or not and were starting to surround the body in order to destroy via whatever explosive they have on them to make it was truly dead.

However, the Ragos Mutant Beowolf was reveal to be still alive when it suddenly took them by surprised as lifted its head and body partly off of the ground with letting out its enraged snarls and growls toward them, revealing that the left side of its bony mask has already regrown and been replace by a new left side of its bony mask on its face, before the gigantic Mutant Beowolf swipe and swung one of its claw against the ground, causing a sideways line of forward-facing blood red crystals to erupt in front of it, killing the several of the soldiers all at once, bringing the number down to about a dozen now. This cause the remaining surviving soldiers of Four Clover Squadron to immediately freak out and start panicking by what just happen in front of their eyes before they resume their retreat and continue ran for their lives, continue their retreating and running for their lives through the forest but the giant Mutant Beowolf didn't bother to follow and chase them due to its wounds and injuries it have sustain, leaving them to be picked off and killed by the Creatures of Grimm, leaving only a few of them who manage to survived and live to tell the tale of what have happen.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf, just as it is letting out its howling roar, lifted itself off of the ground, with the push of both its arms and legs and stood slowly right back up onto its two feets before it then turned slowly itself around and start to slowly walking, lumbering and trudging, foward with heavy and stomping sound of its steps into the opposite direction, with Rainflower and the surviving members of Ivy Company, after seeing everything that have transpired, watching and looking on in a mixture of awe and wonder at the giant Mutant Beowolf walking pass by them and ignored them in silence.

Those from the present time who are onboard BIT were astonished by what they saw the Ragos Mutant Beowolf surviving the cannon hits and able to move and attack, because the wounds and injuries it have received and sustain from the three 16"/50 caliber cannons that fired those three shells would have kill a normal Grimm and died from those injuries and wounds if they did survived, but yet the Ragos Mutant Beowolf still not only have manage to survived and be alive after taking three direct cannon hits right to its body but got the energy and strength to keep moving itself around and attack despite its gaping holes of the wound and injuries themselves in its body.

The Ragos Mutant Beowolf continue to walked forward through the forest with the quaking and stomping sounds of its lumbering and trudging steps that echo across the forest until it finally collapse and fell down to the forest floor in weary and tired exhaustion when it have reach the area before it fainted and lose consciousness, yet it was still alive and was breathing slowly the air in and out while its wounds and injuries were starting to heal. Before the remaining survivors of Ivy Company, after following the giant Mutant Beowolf until its collapse, came up slowly and cautiously yet steadily and to the unconscious Grimm and stood, keeping their distance, in front of the giant Mutant Beowolf in silence.

All before Rainflower slowly and steadily walked up and approached, bravely with a courageous and fearless heart and without any fear for his life, to the unconscious form of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf... before the major spoke to the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, spoke to the Ragos Mutant Beowolf itself.

"We regret that we must leave behind our savior... who killed our enemy and saved our lives. Forgive us... Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. We only hope your wounds will healed quickly." Rainflower said, with regretful voice in sadness. "We, Ivy Company, the Ragos Beach Garrison, will never forget your sacrifice! We will never forget..."

Rainflower's second-in-command came up to him and immediately give him an update of their situation. "Commander! We got through! We've manage to send out a evac signal! A evac craft is now send out and coming to the evac site!" Rainflower didn't answer but the crocodile faunus major only nodded his head in understandment to him of what he told him before his second-in-command and the operator who have received joined and lined up with what remained of Ivy Company.

"... We don't know of _why_ you saved us, but all we have to say is: Thank you." Rainflower said, shredding a tear of regret and gratefulness rolling down his face toward the Grimm, as he then saluted the Ragos Mutant Beowolf in front of him, thanking the Ragos Mutant Beowolf.

The remaining soldiers of Ivy Company soon then saluted along with their commander to thank the Ragos Mutant Beowolf. After saluting in solemn silence for a moment, Rainflower dropped his right arm down in his silence. The rest of what remained of Ivy Company who have survived soon followed suit of their commander before the crocodile faunus then turn to face his soldiers and told them.

"Ivy company, let's go." Rainflower said in solemn to them.

With that, Rainflower begun walking and head to the evac site. The remaining survivors of Ivy Company left the area the Ragos Mutant Beowolf is in and followed their leader from behind to start heading through the forest toward where the evac site is located at to be picked up.

"... Huh... that's what happen." Yang said, as K14 then came back up onbard BIT on a floating platform through the same way he exit the futuristic craft from.

"Incredible... I knew what happened of what Galvan have said to me was true, but I never knew how true his words were and exactly happened!" Nigel said.

"Apparently so." Blake commented.

"Amazing... A Grimm saving the lives of a group of soldiers. It's simply incredible!" Indiego said in wonderment.

"Yeah. It's incredible to think about... A Grimm saving Rainflower and Ivy company from death. They would have died at that spot and not survived the battle if it weren't for the Ragos Mutant Beowolf, if it didn't saved them." Nigel said to himself before he remarked on it. "Who would have thought and known that this Grimm, that this same Grimm who have saved Rainflower and Ivy Company right there, might become and mutate into the Black Wolflord when the Ultima Bomb is going to be dropped on this day - depending _if_ this Grimm _is_ actually the original form of what the Black Wolflord look like originally - will appear two years from now?"

"A crackpot who actually believed he or she could see and predict the future?" The Bumblebee couple deadpanned.

"Eh, fair enough point."

"So that is what had happen at Ragos Beach?"

"Yes, this is what have happen at Ragos Beach during the early hours of the 4th Battle of Vytal Island during the Second Great War before it was destroyed when the Ultima Bomb exploded." Anna said. "Anyway, it's now time to get to work." The future women turned to K14. "K14?"

"Roger." K14 said. BIT then flip open its back to reveal TeMD ( **Te** leporting **M** over **D** evice system), the name of its cross-shaped mirror-like dish device, before the future Animabot aimed the cross-shaped mirror-like dish device and got a target lock on the unconscious and comatose form of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf laying immobile and still on the ground on BIT's computer and he then explained to those who are from 0097 AGW of how it basically worked and function in one way. "Fortunately, the Ragos Mutant Beowolf is immobile. Most animals or Creature of Grimms are difficult to move and teleport. But the Ragos Mutant Beowolf's teleportation, however, will be quite fairly easy." K14 begun typing the keys into the BIT's control console, mashing and typing down the keys to put in the coordinate, until he was finished with putting it into the computer. Then the cross-shaped mirror-like dish device fired and discharge a narrow mirror-like beam upon the Ragos Mutant Beowolf before the giant Mutant Beowolf was enveloped and vanished into a flash of white light. BIT's computer then show them the location where the Ragos Mutant Beowolf was teleported to. "Teleportation complete. The Ragos Mutant Beowolf is now relocated outside the range and radius of the Ultima Bomb."

"Woo! Yeah, alright! Now let's get outta here before the 4th Battle of Vytal Island really start to get going." Yang said.

The group agreed with what Yang have said. K14 piloted BIT around and activated it's T3W Drive. BIT's T3W Drive made its eerie sound as it beginning their wrap to travel back to the present... before Blake then asked when she notice something amissed in the kennel compartment under her breath. "Wait, where are the Dorakos?" Before the cat faunus could get a reply or answer, BIT was suddenly engulf and enveloped into an distorting light of so many bright and vivid colors that covered the entire futuristic aircraft into a sphere of those colors before finally disappearing and vanishing into a iridescent flash of distorted vivid and iridescent lights above Ragos Beach, disappearing and vanishing without a trace of their existence being there at Ragos Beach and having observed of what have happen as they travel back through time to the present time of 97 AGW.

Unknown to them, the three Dorakos were deployed outside in a cylinder can out from BIT into Ragos Beach and the Dorakos trio were flapping and fluttering around the place with their wings as they looked around in their curiosity and excitement, unaware of what was going to about to happen sooner or later unknown to them, without paying attention of the mindful heedfulness and with the oblivious ignorant of their innocent mind and nature before suddenly everything became a blinding white...


	2. Gaïos Belteyrn

BIT appeared out of its T3 warp back into the present day and K14 quickly landed back right in its hanger right inside of ATTON. The group of six got off BIT (after Blake, Yang, and Anna, who have decide to helping them, had search the entire craft for the Dorakos trio with zero luck) and they entered into the command room and bridge of ATTON with General Winter and Vale Council Leader Teal having already left the time-traveling craft before Chas then spoke to and asked them about the trip. "How was it? Was it difficult?"

"No, it was easy. Anna and K14 did it all." Indiego answered.

"Yeah. But it was mostly K14 since we have dodge all those volley of cannon shells." Yang said casually. "Other than that, they didn't do anything else since we only watch."

"For me, it was a great experience to be able go along." Nigel said before the two humans and faunus of the present then sat down while Chas and Berger sat down in their respective chairs with Anna standing beside them before one of them ask her.

"The Ragos Mutant Beowolf's teleportation?" Berger asked her.

"Perfect."

"So tell us; What happened to the Black Wolflord?" Blake asked.

"It's gone... I was informed of it by Mr. Crescent." Chas answered and told them. "It is report that the Ragos Mutant Beowolf was teleported and relocation out of the range and blast radius of the Ultima Bomb from the information given by BIT's onboard computer."

"Woo! So the creation of the Black Wolflord might be probably averted now!" Yang said.

"... The Black Wolflord is gone history for good." Indiego summarized.

"Yes... so far hopefully, it is as we planned." Berger said (and totally not a suspiciously tone of voice). This cause the others to turned at look at the dog faunus from the future.

"So far hopefully...?" Indiego said.

"Did something happen? Did anything go wrong with your plans?" Nigel asked. The Bumblebee couple looking in suspicion at them with a raised eyebrow.

This cause Anna to turned her head to Chas with a mixed shocked and horrified expression on her before the purple-clothed human from the future told them. "The Black Wolflord is gone, but - as we have guess and theorized - Gaïos Belteyrn has appeared."

"Gaïos Belteyrn?" Nigel asked, with everybody having various looks and expression of surprised and shocked at what they heard while Blake and Yang continue to have a suspicion on them that have only risen even more.

* * *

Everything was quiet and peaceful out in the open and currently calm blue waters of the ocean while a lone fishing vessel was searching for some fishes here to catch with its nets onboard... all before a dark vague shadow of something loomed and flew overhead above the surface of the ocean toward the city of Olkcaster when a shrieking roar was heard.

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** _

* * *

Inside of the Valese Institute of Science located in the city of Olkcaster, Floyd Crescent spoke and told Nigel, Indiego, and the Bumblebee couple as they followed him through the building of the Valese institute. "We've finally got rid of the Black Wolflord, but it seem that Gaïos Belteyrn was born at the same time to take its place. With what they have theorized at least."

"At the same time?" Yang comment.

"Could this be another Grimm? Could Gaïos Belteyrn be closely related to the Black Wolflord?" Blake asked.

"We're not sure yet..." Floyd answered her question before all of them exited and walked out one of the experimental rooms of the building. "But, Gaïos Belteyrn is heading the east coast of Vale. Probably one of the cities located on it. That we know for sure. Without the Black Wolflord, we could be in great danger."

" _Great_. This is just _great_. This is just fan-fucking _great_. It is just a fan-fucking _spectacular_." Yang said with sarcasm dipping in her voice and have such a false happy grin on her face that it add to the effect before she then decide to goes on a rant. "You know; I was hoping that we could avoid and prevent this whole drama from actually happening and fix all of the problems made by the Black Wolflord in the first place by just simply getting rid of the Black Wolflord from history, but _nnnooooooo_ unfortunately. It is far too good to be true, unfortunately. Seriously. We got rid of the Black Wolflord and is retgone from history in order to save the world, but nope, the universe and life decide to be a complete bitch to us by making a monster that is probably more worse than the Black Wolflord to take its place. And we gonna have to suffer the consequences of that action. Because why? Because it's unfair, that's why. Nothing is fair, afterall. And maybe because we tried to change the past or something, but what do I know about time exactly? Now I know the reason why cynical people like my uncle Qrow consider people who reply too much on hope to be - ironically enough - hopeless delusional losers living in their happy delusions to escape the reality who have too much hope that things will get better despite the fact that things can get so much more worse and yet don't do anything to actually change it for themselves for the better. That is _why_ actions have _consequences_ , no _matter_ if they're good or bad. _That_ is how life exactly worked, my friend. And you know what? The Black Wolflord is now gone from history for good yet we got to now deal with a new monster right where we needed it the most. Like how you needed a screwdriver to fix something, but you don't have it on you. This is just absolutely fan-fucking _fantastic_."

"The irony isn't lost." Blake deadpanned with that comment. "And I have called it. I have called it by a _long_ shot."

"SIR!" One of the staff members of the Valese Institute of Science quickly came up to them and told them. "Gaïos Belteyrn is coming this way!"

Everyone looked in silence with various expressions on their faces and looked at each other except for Blake looking completely annoyed by this development and Yang stared in disbelief at what they heard.

"Oh, you got to be _fucking_ kidding me..." Yang muttered and groaned under her breath in weary annoyance at this, being annoyed at her and her wife being the plaything of the universe that is called life right now...

* * *

Multiple of Valese and Atlesian military airships and several Super XCPV-1 MPs and variants of the Super XCPV-2 MPs that were equipped with laser cannons called Super XCPV-2 LRC (Laser Ray Cannon) are send to the city of Olkcaster to protect the city were hovering and floating right above it. Ready to protect the city of Olkcaster from any sort of danger with their combined might including, hopefully, Gaïos Belteyrn, whatever it is.

Everything seem to be silence... until a single yet massive red blip appeared on all of their radars across them and coming in fast at over Mach 3 before they see something appear and coming straight toward the city itself in the distance as a shrieking and cackling roar was heard echoing and vibrating across the sky. Gaïos Belteyrn has finally appeared.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

They finally see of what Gaïos Belteyrn is and look like exactly when it have reveal itself; It was a roughly 1500 meters (4921.26 feets) long Tyrian purple-colored draconic three-headed beast when it is flying through the air with three western-style dragon-like heads and snake-like long necks, a set of ten horns adorned for each heads and most of the horns were straight and devil-like with only the upper top pair of horns being curved and pointed upward, a pair of 2 long tails that were about 300 meters (984.25 feets) long, two somewhat stocky theropods-like legs that end with zygodactyly feets, a stocky yet average main body for its size, five lines of about at least seven spikes on the end of its tail, and a pair of 2 massive moth/butterfly-like looking feathered wings on each side of its body resembling the two hawk wings that are attached and combined together to form one wing each from top to bottom and its coloration consisting and shift from a dark blue to a golden yellow to a crimson red. This is Gaïos Belteyrn in the entirety of its true appearance before it let out its shrieking and cackling roar.

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** _

Immediately, the many Valese and Atlesian military cruisers airships and battle airships and the several Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs begun to aimed and start firing all of their weapons at the incoming purple giant monster while several Valese and Atlesian carrier airships and air base in the city of Olkcaster were sending and launching out groups of multiple jet-propelled fighters from their hangars and air fields into the air before a barrage of cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams was fired at Gaïos Belteyrn.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

The barrage of multiple cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams being fired from the cannons, missile launchers, and laser guns of both the Valese and Atlesian military airships and fighters flew through the air at Gaïos Belteyrn to strike and hitting their intended target. However, the cannons and missile implode and exploding while the beams were immediately nullified in the air mere dozen meters away before they could hit their target, revealing that Gaïos Belteyrn has aura around its body meaning that it have a soul on their scanners. And, to make matters worse (if it wasn't already), it also has a Energy Shield of it encircle and surround its body in, much to one of the annoyed pilots of the fighter jets that were send out who complained about this.

"OH, _COME ON!_ " The said and aforementioned pilot complained.

Gaïos Belteyrn then flew passed and over a short but strongly-crafted building where a meeting was taking place which Rainflower was at in with creating winds whose mights are the match to the force of a tropical storm from the mere flaps of its moth/butterfly-like wings along with the sonic booms and shockwaves of the sheer velocity of its speed, easily destroying and shattering all of the windows of the building all at once despite them being made to withstand against winds of tropical storm with a mere fly over (and the fact that the first part of this paragraph is kinda crappy and isn't that great), before attacking the city of Olkcaster by firing three different-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads with red for the right head, gold for the middle head, and green for the left head, easily destroying about several buildings and leveling a few entire city block with the combination of its attacks and flying over them in one go, killing dozens and dozens of people in that instant, thus starting and beginning its attack on the city of Olkcaster.

This cause the entire population of the city begin to panicking by what was happening due to Gaïos Belteyrn's sudden attack and start immediately rushing toward the underground safety shelters as fast as they could, all while a reporter was reporting and telling of what he is seeing with his own eyes and getting in right now on the radio.

" _Today, Gaïos Belteyrn is attacking the east coast of Vale! It is currently attacking the outskirt of Olkcaster and is not flying in any given directions right now as we speak! The Vale council asked everyone to that you should take shelter immediately! I repeat!-_ "

Gaïos Belteyrn fired another of its Tribolts Beams attack, firing another round of three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads that destroyed another sets of several buildings, killing and causing the deaths of even more people inside of those same buildings and when the debris from the buildings that are destroyed by one of its Tribolts Beams struck them, while flying over the city of Olkcaster, knocking down and demolishing even more buildings with its hurricane-force winds, causing them to collapse and toppling over, killing even more people who were there and weren't able to get out in time in the process, before the draconic three-headed monster then landed on one of the buildings, utterly annihilating and destroying the building upon landing on it, and reveal its height of roughly 1250 meters (4101.05 feets) tall when standing on its two legs to its full height.

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** _

Gaïos Belteyrn let out its shrieking and cackling roar and fired its Tribolts Beams attack, firing its three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads, several times into different directions all over the city, destroying and demolishing more buildings in its attack with its Tribolts Beams attack causing the destruction when they struck, causing more deaths of hundreds of people, killing even more people in the process, before a group of both Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like and Atlesian MiG-21-like fighters, a fleet of at least about a dozen Valese and Atlesian cruiser airships and battle airships, and a couple of the Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs came to attacked the purple three-headed monster to stop its attack and protect the city even if it meant they will have to sacrifice their lives for it and fired their weapons, begun firing all of their weapons they were equipped with at it.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_

A showering barrage of dozen and dozens of multiple cannon shells, missiles, and laser beams that are fired from them flew through the air and were heading straight toward Gaïos Belteyrn. Unfortunately, they hit and made impact onto its Energy Shield, causing the cannon shells and missiles to implode and laser beams to be quickly nullified and vaporized before they could even manage to reach and let alone hit their target, before the purple draconic three-headed massive monster retaliated and fired its Tribolts Beams attack, firing its three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads, several times at the group of Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like and Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jets, the fleet of the dozen Valese and Atlesian cruiser airships and battle airships, and the couple of the Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs, with the Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like and Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jets immediately destroyed and the pilots killed upon three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams striking them when the three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams struck each one of them with incredible pinpoint accuracy, but the fleet of the dozen Valese and Atlesian cruiser airships and battle airships and the couple of Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs manage to survived and take the few hits of its Tribolts Beams attack with their more powerful Hardlight Dust Shields until they were destroyed and obliterated out of the sky by the enormous monster's attack, killing all of their crews in the process. Before the 1200-meters tall purple draconic monster then start producing and blowing powerful gust of extreme and powerful winds and gales whose strength and might stronger than the force of a tropical storm by beating and swinging its wings, sending many peoples flying into the air and toppling more buildings over on their sides that destroyed and demolish them with the might and force of the wind it was producing and blustering, killing off dozens and dozens, if not hundreds and hundreds, of people living in the city all at once due to the combination of being send flying and debris created by the destruction of the building striking them. All while the three people from the future were watching of what was happening on a hologramic screen in front of Chas and Berger with Anna looking in horror at what she was seeing.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Before Gaïos Belteyrn then took off into the air by launching itself with the mere flaps of its own two wings and start flying in its flight as it flown through the air to face the rest of the groups of Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like and Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jets, the entire fleet of Valese and Atlesian cruiser airships and battle airships, and the several Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs in the air, before the purple draconic three-headed monster used and unleashed its Gravity Storm attack, causing its feathered wings to glowing a neon purple before unleashing and firing purple bolts of gravity from its wings, striking down and easily destroying the Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like and Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jets, Valese and Atlesian cruiser airships and battle airships, and the several Super XCPV-1 MPs and Super XCPV-2 LRCs with its single attack. Before it then, after finishing its attack and destruction on the city, left and flew away from the city of Olkcaster by flying away through the sky to leave the city, leaving behind the destruction it caused to the city, as it then let out its cackling and shrieking roar.

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** _

Rainflower, thankfully not injured during the attack with the only damage he sustain being his own suit, was looking out one of the destroyed windows of the damage building he was in and stared at Gaïos Belteyrn leaving behind the mostly damaged city of Olkcaster and flying away into the distance for the Creatures of Grimm to take in silence while the staff members and the able business people were helping those inside of the building who were injured during the attack out of the building before one of the board members of his company came to him and spoke in concern to the crocodile faunus. "Sir, are you okay?"

Rainflower nodded in confirmation to him before he pay his attention toward Gaïos Belteyrn and spoke in ire anger at what it did. "It has destroyed all that I've help rebuilt in this city!" He said as he cursed the purple draconic three-headed monster that did this. "I will not forgive you, you monster!"

* * *

"The Dorakos?" Nigal said, after hearing of what Blake said to them in the safety of the shelter that they took cover in during Gaïos Belteyrn's attack. Blake nodded in affirmation at what she told and explain to them about her speculation on Gaïos Belteyrn. "You're saying that they might have been exposed to the Ultima Bomb?"

"And the effect of the bomb have made them grow more larger, powerful, and savage-like." Floyd summarized of what she was saying and explaining, which the cat faunus nodded.

"Well, it does actually make sense in a lot of ways." Yang said with that remark while she was laying her legs on the table as she then told them. "After all, both me, Blake, and even Anna didn't find them on BIT."

"That's right. I found it suspicious that the Dorakos trio have suddenly seemingly disappear out of thin air without a single trace of their existence before Gaïos Belteyrn suddenly appeared out of no where with no prior knowledge of its existence . I became suspicious of the Dorakos trio's sudden disappearance even before Gaïos Belteyrn's arrival and appearance, but I became more suspicious for the fact that it does look somewhat like them too" Blake explained. "I think that either Anna or K14 had release the Dorakos trio intentionally outside of BIT via teleportation to Ragos Beach for that purpose."

"I see. So it's possible that the three Dorakos have merged together... in order to become Gaïos Belteyrn." Indiego said and understanding it.

"Then Gaïos Belteyrn was possibly brought here by the people from the 5th century." Nigel said, connecting the dot together.

"But..." Floyd said when he give one question about it. "Why would they create Gaïos Belteyrn and use it to attack?"

"Yes. It is _what_ I was wondering. I was wondering about the same thing." Blake said. "So if that is actually the case, then that leave only one question: Why...?"

"... Man, this whole mystery thing is like your cheesy mystery novels." Yang teased causally, causing her cat faunus wife to narrowed her eyes and glared right at her blonde human wife like a cat.

"My novels are not cheesy, Yang."

"Oh, I would argue with you that it is like the old married couple that we are."

* * *

Back on ATTON, K14 and the two K11s sitting beside him on each sides were typing into the time machine's supercomputer console in the CIC room of ATTON... only to reveal that Gaïos Belteyrn was on the screens of the supercomputer's multiple computer monitors and displays, revealing that they are controlling Gaïos Belteyrn and is therefore the ones who are controlling the purple giant monster and have controlled it to attack Olkcaster, revealing (unsurprisingly) that the people from the 5th century were the ones who are controlling Gaïos Belteyrn itself indirectly with their technologies of the future from ATTON, before Chas, the one who planned this all and is therefore the mastermind behind this plan, spoke to Anna. "ATTON's computer calculated correctly... You took the three Dorakos there. And now, they've merge together to become a powerful monster, equal to the Black Wolflord. Maybe even more powerful than the Black Wolflord."

"Gaïos Belteyrn is our responsibility." Anna said, being the only one to be hesitated and express her reservation about this, as she told them and tried to reason with them, trying to convince them and change their minds, in vain with no luck (obliviously enough) as she sat down. "We have to control it."

"Gaïos Belteyrn react to sounds and doesn't do well in close-quarter combat against opponents that are fast and quick. We think these maybe their only weaknesses and our only problems." Chas said.

"But I believe it can be controlled, K14?" Berger said.

"Otlichno." (Perfect.) K14 said in Atlesian.

"Good." Chas then turned around to K14 and ordered him. "Olkcaster is finished... Next, head north."

"North?" Anna said in shocked of what she just heard.

"Send Gaïos Belteyrn to destroyed the small city of Anelin as its next target."

"Roger."

Anna was in shocked by what Chas have said before she then spoke to him in outrage and fury at what he was planning and going to do next, immediately dropping her business-like demeanor upon hearing of what the two men are planning to do next. "You're planning to take control of the entire world of Remnant by killing millions of people and destroying the cities?!"

"Don't worry. Most of them will be spared if they surrender to us." Chas said. "In returns, we will give them new plans to a build a new civilization on Remnant if they give the control and submit themselves under me."

"NO! This is not what I sign up for!"

"What...? The moment you see one of your ancestors' homeland in peril, you decide to forget our mission?" Berger laughed, sadistically laughing at her outrage and pain of this and easily brushing it off, showing no remorse and taking pleasure for himself of what they are doing right now and planning next. (Because, surprised and surprised, they are actually the bad guys. Who would have known?)

"I agreed to come and warn the people, our own ancestor, of the first century to the danger that is going happen. This isn't a warning of a threat, this is blackmail! You're the ones who forgot of what ATTON's primary mission is!" Anna said in anger and stood up from her seat. With that, the human woman from the future turned around and stomped out of the room with a huff.

* * *

Gaïos Belteyrn immediately attacked Anelin, easily manage to obliterated and annihilated all of the military airships and Super XCPVs that were stationed there to protect and defend the city against the purple draconic monster itself and killed their crews with its attacks, and destroyed the relatively small city and killing dozens and dozens of people with ease, damaging the walls surrounding the city and causing the survivors of the city who manage to survive the attack to be horror-struck while also sadden and angered of what was now happening, before the Creatures of Grimm came, attracting to the amount of negative emotions that was created and generated by the attack, and the ones who are only purely land-based and are only restricted to the ground were starting to swarm through the large cracks and holes in the Anelin's walls caused by three-headed draconic monster, terrifying and frightening the survivors and causing the surviving and remaining population to start panicking and freaking out with horror and fears taking over their minds and overtaking their rationalities. However, surprisingly enough, they just ignored the survivors and instead focused all of their attentions on Gaïos Belteyrn by running toward it and begun attacking it, running toward in their charge and start attacking the purple three-headed draconic giant monster, en masse aggressively from all multiple of different directions with their sheer numbers alone, as if they were able to sense of what Gaïos Belteyrn truly was and only start attacking it aggressively in a mass as one with their sheer numbers because of it.

But the Creatures of Grimm attacking the purple three-headed dragonic giant monster were only minor pests compared to the giant monster that came from the fifth century itself like a fly or any other mere annoying insects to a human being and they did only little to no damage to the 1250 meters tall enormous purple dragonic giant monster with their attacks being absorbed or bouncing off of its snake/fish-like Tyrian purple scales and its purple aura shielding its entire body, being impervious and immune to their puny attacks, until Gaïos Belteyrn easily blew the Grimm horde all away with only a mere few swings of its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings, sending all the Creatures of Grimm flying into the air with the might and powers of its powerful tropical storm-force winds, and fired several of its Tribolts Beams attacks from the mouths of its three heads in several directions, eliminating and wiping out hundreds and hundreds of Grimms all at once, when it have decide that it was now enough and it is now done, before it then took to the air when it have launched itself and start to fly away through the sky from Anelin to await new commands and orders from its master, leaving the surviving Creatures of Grimm in the area to pick off the survivors, while letting out the now signature sound of its shrieking and cackling roar at what it did.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

* * *

Back at ATTON, Anna opened up the hatch at the bottom of ATTON's upper section with wearing an advanced jetpack on her back that look like the jetpack from GTA San Andreas (which is the game that introduce me to GTa from a now delete video on Youtube with a Sonic The Hedgehog mod called Sonic Goes Bad in San Andreas I think, which is sad because I really loved that video for nostalgia reasons) before she jumped out through the hatch and hovered in the air for about a second before she left and flew away, flying away into the direction that she was heading in with the jetpack as she flew away from the time-travelling craft. Unknown to her, Chas have watch and seen of what she was doing from the corner...

* * *

" _You always do this. Where did you go? Good news: We're publishing the book containing the informations and the theories you've manage to collect. We've even manage to come up with a more shorten name for it. The shorten title will be; "The Origin and Birth of The Black Wolflord". I would like to talk you about it. It will be a big hit! If it does, will you marry me? Please give me a call._ "

Those were the words of what the audio message from Taupe herself on Nigel's scroll have said. This have made Nigel think about it and entertain the idea of it in his mind to see if he should do it soon or later when he contemplate the idea of marrying her, _if_ it was successful as a big hit that is. Currently, the Hero Shrew Faunus decide to put it on hold for right now, as Blake and Yang are here in his house, who are here when they came to his place to visit him, and he was talking to the Bumblebee couple to discuss about the Black Wolflord and one of the possibilities of its previous and past life in the living room of his house... amongst other things.

"And that is how that movie have just made me realized some of the most popular movies with time travel in them are actually just a complete bunch of bullshits." Yang said with a can of beer in her prosthesis right hand before she took a drink from it.

"Aaahhh..." Nigel said as he bopped his head up and down in understandment at what he heard from Yang, now understanding and getting a good idea of what she have said to the Hero Shrew faunus and told him, as he was holding his own can of beer.

"... Oum, I missed being in Beacon." Blake said to herself, now feeling like she is old despite her still being middle-aged.

"Well, in any case. I already knew the title's shorten name. The publishing date too..." Nigel said as he then sat down in his chair before he took a sip from his canned beer. He just sit still in his chair and start thinking and pondering his thoughts to himself in silence until he have suddenly got the bright idea when it have pop right into his mind. "How about a bestseller about all of the collect theories of how time travel would work we currently have?"

"Eh, it pretty much depends on who really want to have science accuracy of time travel to their own movies." Yang answered before she took a swing of her beer can. There was a moment of silence in the living room of Nigel's house until Blake said something with a questioning look on her face.

"Wait, do one of you hear that?" Blake asked then as she and soon Nigal too have suddenly hear something outside and it was coming closer with her natural faunus hearing.

Before they could reply to what the cat faunus have said and asked her of what it is with saying anything else, Anna suddenly landed right in front of Nigel's house's back screen door with her jetpack, much to Nigel's surprised by this, before she then deactivated her jetpack and slide open the glass door to come into his house when she enter. Nigel looked in shocked at seeing Anna here, while Blake and Yang just give a deadpan expression on their faces at this, before he ask her as she then took her jetpack. "Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need to tell you something important." Anna said.

"Let us guess: Your colleague are trying and planning on conquering the world." The Bumblebee couple deadpanned.

"My colleague are trying to- Wait, how you did know that?"

"Because we have already seen this a mile away." Yang deadpanned.

"Yes. Time travelling to our time and choosing us to go with you to the Fourth Battle of Vytal in order to show it us instead of immediately going the Fourth Battle of Vytal to stop the Black Wolflord from existing have made me and Yang suspicious of your actually motive. And the fact that the Dorakos disappear while we were in the past and Gaïos Belteyrn suddenly appear out of no where despite not indicating to have exist prior its appearance have only made us way more suspicious of this than before." Blake explained and pointed it out.

"Yeah. Trust us: You just have zero idea of how _many_ criminals, mad scientists, and etc. who act like they are some sort of stereotypical supervillains from cartoon shows have tried on planning to conquering the world."

"Oh. Well then... I guess that's make it easier to explain then." Anna said in awkwardness.

Unknown to them, K14, who have followed after Anna on foot when he was given new set of orders and send by Chas to follow after and spied on her per order, was looking at Nigel's house in the distance in his Stealth Mode as he stood by a tree before he then took the same sphere-shaped drone he used before out from his backpack and send it out to scout ahead and to watch and observed for him in his place as it levitate off from his right hand's palm and head toward to Nigel's house before it activate its Stealth Mode. The same sphere-shaped drone came close to the house and hide behind a tree before it observed and spied on them as Anna told and explain to the three of them.

"The PTBWG?" Nigel said at what she told, which Anna nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. **P** reventing **T** he **B** lack **W** olflord **G** roup. That is the official name of our group. We're also known by as the Preventors."

"Woah. What a creative name. That is a really creative yet incredibly lame at the same time name for a terrorist group with super advance technology who came from the future." Yang casually remarked with a snarky tone. (And lampshade of how really stupid and obvious the name is)

"We're a grass roots group wanting to prevent past incidents caused by the Black Wolflord from happening by erasing and removing the Black Wolflord from history altogether. Many people from around the world joined us. I want to see people, both humans and faunus, aggressive and modest, to live in peaceful harmony. To make this happen, ATTON was created to accomplish its goal to travel to the past in order to prevent and stop the Black Wolflord from existing in the first place."

"So what you have told and explained that happened until up to the 5th Century in the future is true?" Nigel asked.

"Yes. What we have said is mostly true for the most part. Except for one certain key detail we have changed..."

"What is that?"

"Oh Oum, we here go. I can see where this is gonna go from a mile away." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Yep." Blake agreed.

"... The Truth is: The Black Wolflord wasn't even damage, let alone destroyed, in the attempt to destroy it for good by all of the kingdoms. The Black Wolflord manage to survived the onslaught with zero damage, not even a tiny scratch, to its body even with literally everything they have at it. And it was far more worser than what we have told you. Union of Remnant isn't actually a fancy name of saying that the world of Remnant have now untie together into one, but are actually remnants of humanity that are struggling to survive." Anna answered as she explained. "It have gotting so worse in fact that over the past few centuries, a split occurred when people begun arguing and feuding between each other of what to do before slowly the majority of humanity was split into two sides feuding with each other: One side believe that they must keep fighting against the Black Wolflord in order to win no matter what the cost and are willing to do anything even if they are willing to do unethical things while the other side believe that this is humanity's punishment what they have done and must accept the price and punishment for what they done as the Black Wolflord is the bringer of their end. That is the main reason why the Union of Remnant send us three on this mission: Removing the Black Wolflord from the timeline in order to fix everything that have went wrong."

"I knew it! I absolutely knew it! I fucking knew it! I called it! I have absolutely fucking called it! Because I have fucking seen this coming from a mile way!" Yang shouted at what she have heard, having seen this coming of where this is going to go from a mile way like she said, as she walked back and forth like a manic when she yelled with her finger pointed to the air since she called it.

"I agreed with you on that one Yang since we could definitely see a pattern of what is going to be said next." Blake said and remarked calmly albeit in a deadpanned tone of voice.

"Incredible... So then _why_ did your group have created Gaïos Belteyrn anyways?" Nigel asked and questioned Anna, still confused and wondering the exact motivation and reason behind the creation of Gaïos Belteyrn.

"... The Union of Remnant, as I have already told all of you by now, have assigned the three of us to get rid the Black Wolflord by travelling to the past and stopping its creation. But Chas, on the other hand, have experience and know the loss and tragedy firsthand, as he have seen his family and friends died around him. He have seen many of his family and friends dying around him. He have experience the tragedy of losing from seeing those he cared and knew about dying around in front of him and unable to stop it from happening, making him feel helpless and powerless to do anything to stop their death. So in order to prevent tragedies like these from ever happening again, he decide that the world of Remnant would be better under one leader to lead it and he believe that the best way to do this is by conquering the world of Remnant through forcing the councils of the four Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo to surrender if they don't give in and submit to his demands. So Chas thought if there was another monster, other than the Black Wolflord, created by the final battle of the Second Great War... the four Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo would be destroyed by Gaïos Belteyrn if they don't hand over theirs control to him."

"... Hmph. I can understand and sympathized Chas. I can sympathized with him of what he have been through and understand his reason for the motivation of why he is doing this. But while his goal are noble and sympathy for understandable reasons, his actions and methods toward that same goal and in order to achieve it are not. Like a certain someone I have known..." Blake said in humorless and stern seriousness with her narrowed eyes toward the night sky filled with the star dotted across the sea of darkness that is space at what Anna have told them about Chas, as all she knew from his motivation by experience, remembering the memories that was the shameful part of her past of when she used to still be in the White Fang...

* * *

_**SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!** _

Gaïos Belteyrn flew over a dust mining town in Mistral and attacked the town while flying over it by firing its Tribolts Beams attack, firing several of its three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads that easily destroyed multiple of buildings and killed dozens and dozens of people, soon easily destroying the town in the process before flying away and leaving behind the mostly destroyed town for the many Creatures of Grimm to finished off by its master's commands.

ATTON have send them a message via email online to the world leaders of Remnant from across the globe, which was shown to the councils of their respective kingdoms along with Chieftianess Blake (after having got the call from them of what have happened and to meet in the building while she let Yang to stay with Nigel and Anna in order to protect the both of them if something happen due to the possibilities of the human woman from the fifth century being followed by one of the future Animabots from ATTON) and both Professor Floyd and Indiego in the room on a hologramic screen for them all to see and read with their own eyes from in the room inside of the Vytal Parliament building which said this.

" **We will used our computer to end this if the councils of the four kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo agrees to our terms.** "

"If we agree to their demands, we'll be nothing more than puppets!" Olive said to them upon what she read on the screen.

"This is the real purpose of their visit to our era." Floyd commented.

"Which I am actually not that surprised about." Blake added.

"But if we don't listen to them, Gaïos Belteyrn will the four kingdoms along with the island of Menagerie!" Teal pointed out.

"Plus, all of our armed forces, even my and Atlas', are useless against Gaïos Belteyrn." General Winter added in.

"Well, if any of you have any sort of alternative options that we have at our disposal right now, then now is a good time we like to hear as we are all ears." Blake said, playing as the mediator and middle-man (well, _girl_ in this case) of this meeting now.

There was a moment of silence in the room with no one speaking up nor suggesting any sort of alternative options...

... Until Teal suddenly got a idea and thought about it in his mind with a thoughtful expression on his face before he then spoke to Floyd. "Professor Floyd." Floyd then turned to face the Vale Council leader when he asked him calmly. "Is it possible for us to turned a Creature of Grimm into, or at least reawaken if we manage to found one, a more powerful giant Creature of Grimm like the Black Wolflord?"

Before Floyd could reply to his question due to his hesitation, Indiego answered for him. "Past experiences says that we can." Indiego said, causing everyone including Blake and Floyd to look at him, as he explained and told them from what history have experience and told them. "Both the Black Wolflord and Gaïos Belteyrn were affected by the Ultima Bomb."

"... Normally, I would have call that idea to be incredibly stupid _and_ insane at the same time. _But_ since we're dealing with an nearly unstoppable giant monster that look like it have came from a idiotic B-movie ripoff and are just pretty much helpless against it with no way to stop since we _have_ just get rid of the Black Wolflord, that is the best alternative that we got." Blake said.

"That's good, but how do we mutate a Grimm into a more powerful form or reawaken one? We don't have anything close to the Ultima bomb." Floyd said. (And to be fair, he's right.)

"Hmmm..." Blake thought about this as the other four world leaders of Remnant were thinking about it too in their silence, with General Winter thinking about a project in her mind as another best alternative but she decide against it since it was still being tested in its testing stage... until her cat ears suddenly stood up high and flicker for a bit when a random thought occur upon her mind before the Chieftain of Menagerie murmur about it. "Poppy R. Rainflower."

"What?" General Winter said when she have heard the cat faunus whisper something to herself, causing the others in the room to looking at the Chieftianess of Menagerie, wondering of what she have thought of, before the cat-eared faunus decide to tell them.

"Poppy Rue Rainflower. He's a crocodile faunus business man who is the founder and the head of Rosemary Group, whom I knew about since he has been noticeable with being able to work with his workers to improve their working conditions and even at one point cut his salaries in half to give to his workers in order to avoid layoff. I'm pretty sure that all of you have heard of him before one way or the other. Nigel met him in his appointment with him when he spoke about it to me and Yang since he was one of the few who saw the Ragos Mutant Beowolf before the Ultima Bomb was dropped." Blake said when she explained and told them. "From what Nigel have told me and Yang of what he had heard, there is a rumor going on around in the company itself that Rosemary Group are experimenting and testing with a new design for what they think is a new type of energy source in order to test it out in secret."

"Ah, yes. I have heard about those rumors too." Teal said. He went silent as he thought about it in his mind for a moment in his silence before coming to and making his decision. "Alright. We'll tried it. If the rumors about this new source of energy is true, then it is our best option."

* * *

After arriving and coming to the city of Daymark onboard the _White Zodiac_ to meet Rainflower in order to speak with him, Indiego, General Winter, Teal, and Floyd meet Rainflower in person when they entered into the Rosemary Group building and asked him about the rumors of the new energy source. Surprisingly, Rainflower decide to immediately tell them about it without any sort of hesitation due him instantly figure out on his ownof what they're here for because of Gaïos Belteyrn since he saw its attack firsthand knew the situation was dire and to help in any way he can for them as he then confirmed that the rumors that they've heard about were true before he then told and explained the four of what it is exactly when he shown it to them: He reveal to them a smaller-scaled model of 197-meters long (646.33 feets long) submarine which resemble and look like the combination of both the Project 941 Akula and I-400 Class Submarine together called the RMGSE-463 (RoseMary Group Submarine Experiment-463) that is powered by a new source of energy called Fusion energy, which was reveal to be a nearly limitless energy with zero emission and would be so efficient that you could even use a glass of sea water to produce as much energy as a single barrel of dust... _if_ it get there that is.

"The Rosemary Group created this fusion-powered submarine designed to experiment and test with Fusion power to testing it in secret in order to see if it is possible and feasible to use it as a viable source of energy for what roles it would be practically used in since it is still a untested and experimental technology." Rainflower explained to the four of them as he stood over the smaller-scaled model of RMGSE-463 itself before he looked over to them sitting at the table and give a light chuckle at this as he walked to his chair and sat down. "Of course, we don't have her out in open waters. She's docked in a hidden underground submarine pen to conduct the fusion tests for oblivious reason you already know afterall." The crocodile faunus businessman said.

Teal and General Winter nodded in understandment at this and agreement with him from what they heard from him and for the reasons of why before the head of Valese Institute of Science walked by.

"A corporation... testing and experimenting with a unproven technology!" Floyd said to himself in confounding disbelief at what he just heard, couldn't believe at what he was hearing with his ears, as he pace by the former Valese major before he then walked over to a empty chair and sat down to think about it over his mind.

All before one of Rainflower's assistances took over speaking to them for him and told the four of them. "We do know its fusion reactor is powerful... but we only have rough estimates. While it is not powerful enough as close to the Ultima Bomb, it is certainly powerful enough to able to mutate something into a much more powerful form or awaken something in theory at least." He said.

"So you think the radiation from its fusion reactor will transformed the Ragos Mutant Beowolf into a more powerful form?" Indiego asked.

"You're insane!" Floyd said before he stood up from his seat and walked over to them as he then ask them in disbelief at what he heard them say and they were planning on. "We finally got rid of it, and now you want to possibly bring the Black Wolflord back?"

"Does the 4 councils have any better idea to eliminate Gaïos Belteyrn?" Rainflower said and asked calmly, causing the others to look at him, before he asked Floyd. "Do you, Professor Floyd?" He asked him, causing Floyd to go silence at this and unable to come up with an answer, before the crocodile faunus then stood up from his chair and walked over to the window of his building as he told them. "None of you understand... At one time, the Black Wolflord might have been my savior. It may seem strange to you when I say it, I have regretted of leaving behind my savior on that day when the Ultima Bomb was dropped in that battle. So if I must to atone for my mistake, I will take that chance..."

* * *

Unknown to them when RMGSE-463 was launched on its mission to search for the Ragos Mutant Beowolf or any Creatures of Grimm, the shadow of a familiar shape was swimming and walking along the vast and flat plains of the ocean floor through the black and cold dark of the abyssal depth and the deep abyss with the blood red pupils of its eyes glowing in the constant furious and tempest wrath of its calm fury and quiet rage...

* * *

"Your niece felt the Black Wolflord?" Nigal said, in disbelief and shocked upon hearing of what he heard Blake said. They were now in the city of Daymark.

"Yes." Blake nodded from what she from her mother and Ilia when she called them and told of what their niece Aygül said to them.

"Yeah. Sometimes when she close her eyes, she get a flash of the Black Wolflord moving in her mind. And the same thing happen two days ago! That's what Aygül told Ilia and my mother-in-law anyway." Yang said.

"Unbelievable... So if the Black Wolflord doesn't exist, which meant she must have seen the Ragos Mutant Beowolf is what she probably saw. It had to be the Ragos Mutant Beowolf if that is the case. Or it probably means something else." Nigel said and suggested before he sat down by Anna and ask her. "What do you think about it?"

"... It is possible that the Ragos Mutant Beowolf might _not_ be the Black Wolflord itself. However, there is another possibility: The Ragos Mutant Beowolf might have somehow made it back to Ragos Beach just in time before the Ultima Bomb was dropped." Anna said.

"It's possible..."

" _Grrrreeeeeaaaatttt_... another ambiguity and another guess of said ambiguity." Yang remarked and snarked.

* * *

Nigel immediately went to the city of Daymark's library to look for any declassified data and informations, looking and searching for any declassified informations of what happened during the Fourth Battle of Vytal from the many declassified reports that were able to be gather due to how chaotic the battle was before the Ultima Bomb was dropped. There, the Hero Shrew faunus have manage to find and found at least several reports that have been only declassified recently, which state that during the chaotic battle; Several soldiers and pilots on all four sides reported that they could have sworn to see a massive Beowolf being attacked by smaller Beowolves for some reason or another while it was heading in the direction toward Ragos Beach in one half of the reports and saw what they could only describe as a three-headed purple dragon the size of a brown bear with rainbow-colored feathered moth-like wings that suddenly appeared out of no where right after a massive and intense explosion in Ragos Beach caused by a series of powerful large Dust-armed Ballistic missiles hit the area in other half. This is it. This is what he was looking for exactly.

Nigel immediately brought all the informations he have found and gathered to Blake, Yang, and Floyd at Daymark's science laboratories that was located in the city and show them of what he have found.

"So, you think the Black Wolflord is still alive and existing as we speak?" Floyd said.

"I don't have any proof yet, but..." Nigel then stood up from the chair he was sitting in to walk to the table where a lighter was at as he put a cigar in his mouth before he pick it up and light his cigar while he spoke. "It's possible. I'd like to meet the guy didn't know it still exist who want to use their new experimental submarine on the Black Wolflord. They are believing in only guesses they have right now, afterall."

"Yeah, we only have guess and theories that vaguely answered about the Black Wolflord's past to go on with anyway. But that's what happened when you don't know the past and have only guess about it." Yang comment casually before she turn her head toward Anna and decide to ask her a random question that pop up and was on her mind when she spoke to the human woman from the 5th century. "So does the Rosemary Group still exist in the 5th century?"

"Yes. In the 5th century, the Rosemary Group still exist and mostly produce fusion reactors now in my time." Anna answered. "While they _didn't_ invented the concept of it exactly per say, they did help to make the idea of creating and using fusion reactors possible and making it possible to mass produce them on a pracitical scale. It is one of the many reasons of why we were able to survive for this long."

"Well, at there is at _least_ some companies who are willing to do good for humanity instead of themselves." Yang commented while Nigel was smoking his cigar.

That was when one of the staff members of Daymark's science lab came into the room and told them immediately of the news.

"It's the Black Wolflord... we've manage to located of where it is."

* * *

Soon, the two staff members immediately show them of where the Black Wolflord is currently located right now by the image that was taken from a satellite.

"This is an infra-red image taken and send from the satellite on this location."

"As you can see, the Black Wolflord is staying still in this area, for some unknown reasons, of the Zephyrus Sea near the eastern coast of Vale."

"Which we can perfectly see fine yet having to perfectly surmised for us as well, didn't you?" Yang deadpanned and lampshaded before the projector of the room turned off and the lights of the room was turned back on as the blonde human talked and joked to herself by making snarky comments and sarcastic remarks with her sense of humor of using sarcasm and snarks in order to brighten and lighten up the mood of the situation. "So why the Black Wolflord is staying still in that area? What's that? We don't know for sure. Great... _just_ the answer that we needed the _most_."

"Wait a minute, that's where the Rosemary Group's submarine is heading! Okay, then let's call Rainflower to inform him that the Black Wolflord still exist." Nigel said, moments after calming himself down.

"We can't. We could do that, but the only problem is we _can't_ right now." Blake said and then pointed it out to him.

"What!? Why?"

"From what Winter have message to me, the CCT towers are down right now. Because they fear that the terrorist from the future - No offence, Anna - would be listening in and know of what they are doing and planning on if they have manage to hack into the CTT system. And even if the CTT system are still up, Rainflower cannot call to the submarine with his scroll since the only way to communicate with the crew of that submarine is by an secret Morse-code radio wave link on the radios between from the submarine pen it was launched from and them because _it_ is a submarine that _supposed_ to be tested in secret. From what my experience during the Second Great War have told me anyway."

"To be fair, through: It does sound really stupid when you do first hear it, but their fears and paranoia are kinda justified when you do think about it and are looking on the both sides since they _do_ have an advance technology from the future." Yang comment and noted about it. Before she quickly added. "Plus, they're not pulling an Ironwood at least."

Nigel just took a really deep breath and then sighed in annoyance at the sheer inconvenience of the situation itself they were in right now... before the Hero Shrew Faunus stood up from the table he was sitting on and head straight to the door. This cause Floyd to ask him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell and talk to Rainflower as fast as possible. I don't want him to make a mistake of making the Black Wolflord stronger than it is before." Nigel answered.

"I'm going too!" Anna said as she left with Nigel.

"Hey! Wait for us! We - Well, technically me - want to come with the ride too!" Yang shouted as she and Blake followed and walked after them.

Nigel, Anna, Blake, and Yang quickly got into Nigel's car before he reversed and drove his car out of the parking lot into the road before driving and heading down forward onto the road toward the Rosemary Group building. Unknown to them, K14, still secretly following them, appeared in an car that was either an open top roadster or he just ripped off the car's roof to make room for himself he most likey stole and was now following them in silence as he drive the car down the road to followed and tailed them from behind.

Anna was in silence inside of the car while Nigel was steering and driving his car down the road before she looked into the side-view mirror of Nigel's car and saw K14 driving right behind them and was now chasing them from behind as he was now starting to get slowly closer and closer, causing her to gasp in shock when she see him. She immediately told Nigel, catching Blake and Yang's attention, to go faster upon seeing the Animabot. "Get us out of here faster!"

While Nigel and Anna were scared and frighten of this, but Blake and Yang, on the other hand however, just let out an sigh of annoyance at this before the cat faunus then pulled out Gambol Shroud in its pistol mode, stood right up from her seat inside of Nigel's car, and fired her shots at the car K14 was driving in, shooting out and easily popped off one of the car's tires with an few fired bullets from Gambol Shroud's pistol mode.

This cause K14 to quickly lose control of the car and the vehicle spun out of his control and veer off course on the road from the temporary loss of control before heading straight for a Dust tanker trailer being pulled by a semi-truck with the Animabot from the future stepped down on the car's brakes in a vain attempt to stop the car which proved futile before the car crashed and rammed into the Dust tanker trailer, causing the Dust tanker trailer to explode...

...Before the car came right out of the explosion being only badly damage everywhere and now on fire and it was still heading straight right down the road uncontrollably at incriminating speed with K14 holding the now what is left of the steering wheel in his hands before a tracked missile vehicle transporting a stereotypical large missile equipped with whatever Dust-type warhead on its back suddenly came unknowingly straight right into the badly damage car's path and cause the badly damage car meeting the tracked missile vehicle head-on and collided with it, resulting in another larger explosion with the tracked missile vehicle this time in the process...

...Before the missile with the warhead suddenly now came out of the explosion and smoke on what was left and remained of the car heading and rolling down the road with K14 now sitting on top of the missile and was now looking in confusion at what the hell is happening and was even going on right now before the missile with the warhead on what was left and remained of the car finally crash and come right into collision with a closed firework shop, finally exploding into a fiery yet specular display of the largest explosions with fireworks send flying everywhere and blowing up into the air and the flames quickly enveloped.

Blake put Gambol Shroud back into its inactive form and sat back down into the car by her wife after finishing doing that before the blonde human put her arm around her wife's shoulder and spoke in a casual tone of voice. "Welp, that take care of that." Yang noted. There was a moment of silence, before she have then realized something upon thinking it and questioned the logic of it when she thought about it. "Wait. If K14 have superspeed, then why the hell exactly did he steal a car if he could just use his superspeed to chase us anyway?"

"Because he's too polite to disobey the rule of not running the road even if you have an aura. It's too dangerous to run across the road along with other cars if you get hit by one, afterall." Anna answered.

"Great. Another reason why he's definitely Penny's descendent, alright."

K11 merely came and walked out of the fire unharmed and took no damage with not a single scratch on his body by the flames and the explosions caused by the missile with the warhead on what was left and remained of the car, not fazed nor disconcert by the crash and the resulting explosion, with just wiping off the ash and soot on his arms as he stared at the fleeing shape of Nigel's car for only a moment, just taking a single moment for him to discern and decide his next course of action. Before the Animabot from the future then suddenly dash and sprinted forward with his superspeed, swiftly accelerating, bolting and racing down the road, heading and rushing toward Nigel's car while tearing down the road, with his accelerated speed, quickly catching up with them and start to closing in onto his target, until he came running up to them on the right side of Nigel's car and was now running right beside them with his incredible speed, startling the four inside of the car in shock at what they were seeing and causing Yang to let out a curse or two at this, before speeding pass by speedily and rapidly overtake the four inside of Nigel's car, going past by them, with his astonishing and hotfooting speed that only Ruby Rose could able to match if she was still alive today, and was ahead of them. Until he stop running and stop in front of them before K14 then turned himself around to face it and shot his hands out forward to stop the incoming car before stopping the car and wasn't even moved by the force of stopping the incoming car from where he stood on the road due his metal feets grasping and gripping firmly to the road, easily stopping and halting Nigel's car with his brute strength, his feets gripping the road, and his aura without even damaging Nigel's car, leaving only vaguely hand-shape dents in the grill of the car.

Blake and Yang immediately jumped out of Nigel's car through the sides to fight him with their respective weapons, Gambol Shroud and Inferno Celica, already pulled out in their combat form and attacked K14 together before he removed his hands from the grill of Nigel's car and easily blocked their attacks with his armored forearms, beginning the Bumblebee couple's fight against the Animabot from the future as they fought against him together. Nigel and Anna were amazed and staggered by what they saw and are seeing with their own eyes due to the sheer speed of how fast the fight is going as the cat faunus and the blonde human couple fought against the advanced Animabot from the future , with Blake skillfully and gracefully dodging the attacks of his punches and kicks with her nimble speed and quick reflexes, Yang easily taking the hits of his attacks and delivering it back with an mixture of her punches and kicks when she engaged with her opponent in a slugfest of attacks and hits due to her semblance, and K14 easily blocking and parrying off their attacks with his arms and legs thanks to his aura and sturdy construction of his robust body along with the advanced material that his body was made of. The fight between the Bumblebee couple and K14 lasted for a while longer until K14 decide to end this and finished the fight when he suddenly deploy and launched one small black sphere-like objects out each from his forearms into their faces, taking Blake and Yang by surprised and off guard when he abruptly did that, before they were soon quickly reveal to be actually flashbang grenades when they blew in their faces with a blinding flash of light and the loud sound of a bang, disorientating all of their senses, temporary disabling and incapacitating the both of them in the process.

K14 then turned to face and looked at Nigel and Anna inside of the car. Nigel was about to get out of his car to fight him and protect Anna before she stopped him before he could do that and told the Hero Shrew faunus. "Stop! You're no match for him!"

"Anna, but this guy is..."

"He's still an Animabot, a robot with a soul. He's here to take me back to ATTON." Anna said to the Hero Shrew faunus before she got out of Nigel's car. K14 walked up to him and put his left hand on her shoulder before they disappear into a bright pillar of white light upon teleporting...

* * *

K14 brought Anna into ATTON's CIC room where Chas and Berger were waiting for her, waiting for the advanced Animabot to bring her here. K14 then took his leave and left the CIC room to get repair and recharge as Anna took a seat before Chas spoke to her.

"Welcome back." Chas said. "We know you went to contract your friends from this past era in regards to what happened."

"Then why did you let me go?" Anna asked.

"We wanted to see how the world or Remnant's governments at this time would react." Berger answered with a crual and vicious sadistic smile on his face before he give a callous and inhuman sadistically chuckle at this with a sneer. "They're still looking for an answer."

"You always were the best at sneaking around!"

"So, what are they planning to do with us? What will they use to resist us?" Chas asked stoically yet curiously and interested.

"Anything!" Anna answered before she told him off, telling off Chas. "They're not stupid to lay down for you and your rule just because you're from the future!"

"I suppose, but..." Berger said with a sadistic sneer across his face, scoffing at what she said with a cruel smirk, after he snigger at what he heard.

"... Well, I thought it would come to this." Chas said, much to Anna's confusion.

"You thought it would?"

"There is a experiment submarine using a experiment fusion reactor in the Zephyrus Sea looking for something to mutate into a more powerful form or reawaken something... It wouldn't be long before they decide to create or reawaken something to fight against Gaïos Belteyrn, even if they have to recreate the Black Wolflord if they're that desperate."

This cause Berger to let out a callous and mocking laughter in complete sadistically amusement and entertainment at what he've heard with a ruthless and heartless yet disdained and scornful sneer across his face before he spoke with that same cruel and inhuman sneer of his on his face. "HA! Recreating the Black Wolflord!? Please! That is impossible! That submarine's fusion reactor won't be powerful to recreate the Black Wolflord anyways! And the Black Wolflord doesn't exist anymore! So spare me the humor of what I have heard!" The dog faunus said with his mirthless and cruel contemptuous smile before he continue to let out his disdained and scorned laughter at Anna herself with his mocking sneer toward her.

* * *

Underneath the waves of the blue and seemingly endless ocean, RMGSE-463 was travelling and propelling itself through the dark and cold waters of the depth on its assigned mission under the designation codename of Operation: Karūbu to looking and searching for anything that was big enough to mutate or reawaken by just simply overloading its fusion reactor in the black endless abyss of the deep, all while the radio operator on the experiment submarine spoke and give a update to the other radio operator on the other end of the line at RMGSE-463's submarine pen.

" _We're presently far off the eastern coast of Vale and still no sight of anything yet._ "

" _Operation: Kar_ _ūbu, roger._ "

* * *

Inside of ATTON's several storage room, Anna was typing down on several combination of both keys and numbers on an tall elongated hexagon-shape container (think a long hexagon standing on the side that's a normal length) with K14, having already been reprogram by Anna that switch him from being loyal to the three of them to being loyal only to Anna by simply activating and initiating a code embedded in his program, standing by and watching her while looking from and double-checking behind his back at the same time to make sure that they won't be seen. While she came to the past to warned the people at this time of what is going to happen in the future was the main and primary reason of why she travel and went to the past to speak and warned them about it, there was also another reason of why she went with Chas and Berger; To spying and keep a watch on Chas and Berger if they are planning on something else isn't a part and fall outside of their original purpose for this mission and to stop and prevent them of whatever they planning. She was given this mission by the Union of Remnant's orders to her when they've told her and then assigned her to this secondary role. The reason why was because the UOR knew for a fact far too well that Chas is willing to do anything to prevent of what happen in the future and Berger will only followed him in order to get more power before backstabbing him in order to have the power for only himself and gain control of the world as they knew they couldn't fully trust them with completing this mission, so they give and assigned Anna to this secondly role for this mission. So if Chas and Berger were planning on conquering and taking over the world of Remnant at this time with ATTON, she is told to stop and prevent the two of them of whatever they are doing and planning on exactly no matter the cost, even if it meant destroying ATTON, with K14 since her mentor has embedded and place that set of codes to make loyal only to her in his programming and another advanced Animabot inside of this container she was typing the password combination in that was placed there inside of one of ATTON's several storage rooms by the UOR to help her if such the need become a reality to helping her to do that.

Anna continue to typing the last few combinations of the passwords into the computer security system of the tall elongated hexagon-shape container until it have flashed a green image on the container's screen to indicate the correct password have been put in and enter when the human woman from the future was finished and pressed the enter key. Before the elongated hexagon-shape container let out wheezing mists of vapor into the air with a wheezing and hissing sound made from opening and opened up its door when the two panels have split open horizontally... all before letting out a white smoke and mist of water vapor from inside of the container and it extended out something standing on the platform, extending out its platform with something standing still on it, pushing and sliding out something standing still on the platform, that was hidden temporary from view by the large/gigantic amount of white vapor mist for only a moment before it quickly clear up of what was inside of the container, revealing that it was none other than a K11 placed inside of the container. A inactivated K11 standing still on the platform that is placed inside of the elongated hexagon-shape container.

This K11 doesn't look any different and look like the rest of the other K11s on ATTON except for one main and key different that set him apart from any other K11s: Is that his initial and labels engraved of his designation on his right shoulder pad was instead spelled " **K-11P** ", which the P for this case stand for as **P** rototype. This wasn't any normal and ordinary K11. This was K-11P. This was none other than K-11P. The prototype Animabot of the K11 Animabot line. None other than the prototype Animabot and the first K11 Animabot of the K11 Animabot line itself. The Zaku III-looking Animabot currently stood still and inactive for only a second until he was then reactivated before his red mono-eye lit up and blinked about a few time. Anna then spoke and asked him.

"Well, how do you feel?" Anna asked.

"Ich fühle mich gut, Chef." (I feel good, boss.) K-11P answered when he turned his head with the same cheerful like Penny yet calm and casual at the same time tone of voice in Maltese.

* * *

RMGSE-463 continue its search on its mission as it travel right through the dark and cold depth of the black abyss and deep beneath under the surface of the water, somewhere in the middle of the Zephyrus Sea and right near the bottom of the ocean, at its maximum cruising speed like a deep-water predator that is waiting for food to fall down from the surface before the captain of the experiment submarine then ask one of the crew members.

"Got anything on radar?" The captain asked the radar operator.

"No, sir. I got nothing at all yet right now..." The radar operator answered. There was a pause of silence... before the radar operator shouted. "Wait...!"

"What it is?"

"I got something on the downward-facing radar! It's just right down below us! I don't know what it is, but it's massive from what I can judge!"

"Well, what you are waiting for? Get all the cameras online and turned on the searchlights and turn them all facing downward immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

RMGSE-463 then slowed down its speed considerable to slowing it down to a manageable level of speed until it was at a reasonable slow cruise speed in order to get a better look of detail and a full idea of what it was, before all of the sphere-shaped searchlights when they were extended outside of the experimental fusion reactor-type submarine were turned on and pointed them to facing downward toward down below the very bottom of the submarine, lit up and illuminating the entire ocean floor like it was the light of the day above the surface of the water, with all of the submarine's cameras were now on and facing downward down below. When RMGSE-463's searchlights were pointing down to face downward and cameras are looking toward the bottom of the ocean as they were sending in the first feed to the monitors on the bridge, the crew of the submarine were in shocked of what they saw with their own eyes that the captain mutter under his breath at what they were seeing.

"What in the... hell...?"

Right down there, just below the bottom of RMGSE-463, just below them, just at only about several hundreds meters or even a thousand meters at most deep, at the Zephyrus Sea's ocean floor, was an field full of seemingly countless black smokers, formed by two tectonic plates diverging and splitting apart from each other, at the bottom of the ocean itself in the deep of the black abyss where no natural source of light from the sun shining down upon the bottom with only the lights from RMGSE-463 illuminating the ocean floor and located smack dab right in the middle of the field of hydrothermal vents... was the Black Wolflord.

It was the Black Wolflord itself, standing absolutely still in the field full of many hydrothermal vents on the ocean floor of the Zephyrus Sea with RMGSE-463's lights beaming and flashing onto only the top of its body from above when it have shined its light upon it, which the enormous Grimm either just ignored or didn't care at all that the experimental submarine was in the area as it remain standng completely still in place, remaining and standing utterly still and stationary in place, motionless and unmoving like a giant statue, all on its four limbs on the bottom of the ocean floor, not even moving a inch of its muscle, in the cold and silence darkness of the deep without even either moving a single inch and making a single sound at all at the bottom of the ocean.

The members of RMGSE-463's crew just stared in a mixture of both awe and confusion at what they were looking at as they all looked at what the Black Wolflord was doing down at the ocean floor, or rather it was _not_ doing, exactly on the screens of the submarine's computer's monitors they are staring at before one of the experimentally submarine's crew member then spoke when asked this question that perfectly summed it up of what they were seeing with their own eyes. "What the hell is the Black Wolflord doing down here? What is it even doing _exactly_?"

"I don't know."

"Not a single clue, mate."

"I'm clueless as you are, man."

"Well, if you gonna have to ask me, it would be an good time to use this opportunity to scanned the Black Wolflord while it is remaining motionless and still stationary. We don't know how long exactly it have been unmoving here or when it will start moving again."

"Alright, men. Then what are we waiting for? Get all of our scanners that we have to change and focused on the Black Wolflord!" The captain said and ordered the one who are operating all of the scanners, telling and giving them new set of orders.

"Yes sir!" All of the RMGSE-463's scanner operators members then immediately and instantly did of what they were supposed to do from their orders from their captain.

All of the RMGSE-463's scanners of multiple and many types have available onboard the fusion-type reactor experimental submarine were then refocused into one single area by the scanning operators and begun their scanning on the Black Wolflord. Soon quickly, one of the scanners, the chemical scanner to be exact and precise, have detected something that was out of the ordinary and the chemical scanner operator immediately notice it before he instantly told the captain.

"Sir! I've detected something on the chemical scanner?"

"What is it? Is the Ultima Radiations infecting the surrounding water?"

"No, sir. It appears that the Black Wolflord is somehow absorbing the liquid chemicals emitting from the surround hydrothermal vents through its skin from the surrounding water!"

"What?!"

"Incredible..." One of the scientists, who was onboard the RMGSE-463 for this mission, said as he understand probably the reason or one of the reasons exactly why the Black Wolflord is standing still before he explained it. "It seem that the Black Wolflord appear to be to have ability of using chemosynthesis, using the chemicals coming and being emitted from the hydrothermal vents from the water surrounding it, to feed and create the energy for its body. Or at least, that's what I have theorized of what it is doing."

"Sir!"

"What is it?"

"The Black Wolflord! Its... its... its absorbing the heat from its surrounding! My heat signature scanner is indicating that the Black Wolflord is somehow absorbing the surrounding heat that are being generated by the hydrothermal vents around it!" The operator of the heat signature scanner yelled.

All while the heat signature scanner displaying and showing the heat that are being indicated by the multiple red arrows on the screen are all being collected and are all moving toward the Black Wolflord all at once at the same time were shown on the monitor of the scanner.

"What?! Are you joking!?"

"No, sir! I am not!"

"I see now! The Black Wolflord must have the ability of thermodynamic absorption, the ability to and making it capable to both absorb and feed on the temperature and heat from the area of its surrounding it is currently in into its body, the concept and idea of thermodynamic and heat transfer taking to their most logically extreme, to feed and getting its energy from! Incredible! It is incredible! So it must this mean that, unlike most Creatures of Grimm we know, it is most definitely a mixotroph and omnivore in the highest level and order in all definitions, having this ability as a base means that it must have multiple possible methods and ways of feeding and getting its energy from other than just feeding on the negative emotions of us mere humanity that we theorized, maybe even more so than any other Creatures of Grimm we already know of as it is capable with the many possibilities of feeding like; Photosynthesis, Carbon Assimilation, Xylose Metabolism, Radiotrophism, and the multiple other way that I cannot even imagined, to recharge itself by feeding on any source of heat like frictions and kinetic energy due to its enormous size as it is capable on feeding on anything since temperature and heat are the physical properties of matter. Basically speaking; It must have the potential and is therefore capable of absorbing and feeding on anything as long as there is matter."

"What!? So you're saying that the Black Wolflord is capable of feeding on anything?!"

"Yes. As I before, basically speaking, yes."

"Dear Brother of Gods..." The RMGSE-463's captain muttered in utter horror under his breath as he place his hand to cover hand of what he have just heard at the mere implication behind this discovery before he immediately whipped his head toward the radio operator and instantly told him when he give them the order. "Immediately set out a radio message of our discovery about the Black Wolflord to the RMGSE-463's pen at once!"

"We can't, sir!"

"What?! Why?!

"Something is jamming us! Something is jamming our radio signal! But I can't tell if the jamming is being produced naturally or artifically!"

Before the captain or any of the other crew members could reply or speak something else, the RMGSE-463 suddenly and abruptly rocked and shooken from up to bottom and vice visa with the loud vibrating sound of its metal hull creaking and groaning loudly echoing across the inside of the submarine accompanying the movement, causing all of those who were standing up on their legs inside the submarine to suddenly lose their balance and fall down to the metal floor from the submarine's unexpected rocking, taking them by shock of what is now happening. The sound of creaking and groaning, the loud and baring metal sound of the hull creaking and groaning that is echoing inside, continue to be heard inside of the said hull as it echo and bound off the walls while RMGSE-463 continue to shake and shook until the crew members that have fell down to the floor when it happened manage to got up and get themselves up from the floor as they kept themselves balanced and grab a hold of something to keep them steady while this is going on and happening right now inside of the sub before the captain asked the helmsman in a panicking voice at what is going on. "What's happening?!"

"The submarine is being shaking by something!'

"Well, pushed the fusion-reactor to full power and get us out of here!"

"We can't! We're being pulled down!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're being pulled down, sir! We're being pulled down by something, sir! We're being pulled down to the Black Wolflord, sir! We're trying to break us free out of whatever is happening and get the sub of here by pushing the fusion reactor to their maximum power, but we can't break free of whatever is pulling us down!"

RMGSE-463 was being pulled down toward to the Black Wolflord standing still without moving a muscle and remaining stationary like a stone rock on its four limbs below it as the metal of the submarine's hull continue to creak and groan from under the clutch of the invisible force with an blood red glow around it structure as it is reveal to be pulling down somehow by the enormous Grimm itself, having somehow sense the sheer power and energy output of its experimental fusion reactor already without knowing its existence, with the experimental submarine unable to break itself free under the clutch and the hold over its skeleton frame from the gripping hand and might of the invisible force holding around its basic structure like it was the phantom hand of an invisible monster from another universe while the red pupils of the massive Grimm glowed in the darkness before RMGSE-463 crashed finally and made impact right onto the giant Grimm's face from above, causing it to explode and blow it up, destroying RMGSE-463 upon being pulled and crashing into the Black Wolflord...

* * *

It was now nighttime in the city of Daymark. The news of RMGSE-463's destruction have reach Rainflower's ears when his scroll have suddenly rang in the dead of night inside of his office in the Rosemary Group building and he answered before he was told of what happened. "What...? She sank?!"

" _Yes sir, Mr. Rainflower! An red dot suddenly appeared on the area where RMGSE-463 was in to indicate that she was destroyed! We don't know how, but we suspect it might have been a large grimm. It could be the Black Wolflord if Mr Kohl have said was true._ "

Rainflower couldn't speak or say anything when he lower his hand holding his scroll down as the mere thoughts of horror have drawn on his mind and have came to the realization that he may have made a grave error and mistake in the plan.

* * *

"The Black Wolflord destroyed the experimental sub?" Nigel said at what he heard inside of his house with Blake and Yang, still recovering from their battle with K14 especially when he have toss flashbangs at them for Blake but have now already mostly recovered by this point, sitting on his chairs before the Bumblebee couple got up from them upon hearing that the Black Wolflord have destroyed RMGSE-463 and listen in on the conversation as the Hero shrew Faunus spoke on the phone before he said something in shocked. "You want us to go to the Zephyrus Sea with one of Psionicers from IPSEO?" He said in shocked at what he heard on the other side of the line. He soon got confirmation of what he heard about this, making him nodded his head at this as he was able to grasp and understand about this with Blake and Yang listening in with their own ears on the conversation. "I understand..." He said, as he and the Bumblebee couple took one glance out of one of the windows when they turned their head and saw K-11P and K14 suddenly landed in front of Nigel's house for a brief second while he kept talking on his scroll before turning their heads around to the opposite direction from the window without even reacting or thinking at what they just saw. "Well, we'll go together and-" Nigel, Blake, and Yang suddenly and abruptly paused for a moment and then turned their heads around behind their backs to blankly stared out of the window with various WTF expressions on all their faces to accompany it before they see K-11P and K14 standing in front of Nigel's house due to being equipped for each Animabot with inbuilt thrusters in both of their feets, with K-11P waving 'hi' with his right hand cheerfully at them while K14 is looking back at the three of them with his usual stoicism.

The three just continue to blankly stared out of the window in silence and giving WTF looks across their faces at what they were looking at before Nigel then slowly raised his scroll up to his mouth and give one answer when he told who he was speaking to on the other line. "On second thought, I think we won't be able to join you."

* * *

[...One jetpack robots carrying a band of three adult misfits misadventure later...]

K-11P enter and flew with his thrusters right into ATTON through the same opened hatch at the bottom of ATTON's upper section that Anna have left and leave the time-traveling craft through while carrying both Blake and Yang in each of his arms at the same time as he then landed on the floor and deactivate his thrusters before he look the single cyclopean red eye of his head down at the hatch out to see where K14 was at and told the other younger yet more serious and professional Animabot to hurry up in Maltese. "Komm schon!" (Come on!)

K14 then soon came and enter through the hatch behind K-11P when he flew into ATTON with his own thrusters while easily carrying Nigel in one of his arms before then landing right beside his older but more casual and relaxed Animabot colleague and relative. The two Animabots that look like the certain popular grunt mobile suits from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ then put the three people of the present down on the floor now they were inside of ATTON before he then spoke to the grey AMX-011 Zaku III-looking Animabot who was roughly the same height to the other three they brought and carried into ATTON.

"So why did _you_ want to carry Blake and Yang? Wouldn't it be more logical for _me_ to carry them to ATTON instead?" K14 questioned him as he reasoned and pointed it out to K11P stoically and rationally.

"I'm afraid that either of them, especially for the black cat faunus, are wanting to either murder you brutally or chopped your head off out of extreme prejudice and spite because considering that- well... you _did_ toss and blew up a few flashbangs up into their faces." K-11P countered and pointed out to the stoic and taller AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking robot due to that reason.

"Well, your friend is right about Blake wanting to murder you brutally in your sleep or whatever you robots call it exactly." Yang offhandly comment.

"I am pissed at you and wanting to chop your head off. They are right to be afraid of me." Blake said in a terrfying calm _and_ vemonous tone of voice at the same time toward K14.

"Logical point."

* * *

Anna shown Nigel, Blake, and Yang the interior and inside of ATTON, including the CIC bridge of ATTON, on the screen until they've came to the supercomputer room when the human woman from the future shown them the room of where the supercomputer system that is controlling Gaïos Belteyrn is at while K-11P and K14 were currently modifying Gambol Shroud and Inferno Celica with Anti-Animabots technology to fight against the rest of ATTON's Animabots and even the odd against them with the technology from the future.

"This is...?" Nigel ask, thinking of what he is thinking that it is.

"Yes. They're using this to control Gaïos Belteyrn. It is ATTON's central supercomputer system." Anna said.

"Great! So we now know the weakpoints of where to attack exactly." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles at seeing it and upon hearing it with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Now let's get this party/inevitable bloodbath started. Because its going to be a... _Yang_."

Everyone in the room then groaned in exasperation.

* * *

A squadron comprise of mercenaries ace pilots who are piloting their various high-performance jets of different types they have brought with their own money were flying high in the blue skies toward their target, with an few squadrons of Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets immediately begun to scramble and taking off from their home base when their pilots immediately scramble to their jets while a few squadrons of Atlesian MiG-21-like jets were already flying high in the air that were send in order to assist them from the orders of higher commands upon Gaïos Belteyrn being detected flying over the most northern-east part of mountain range in the middle of the Kingdom of Vale with their advanced radar system as the military ATC towers give their orders before launching and taking off into the air. " _Fighting Falcon Squadron, Battle Hawk Squadron, Combat Eagle Squadron, scramble! Gaïos Belteyrn is passing Red Bean Point!_ " The squadrons of both Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets of Fighting Falcon Squadron, Battle Hawk Squadron, Combat Eagle Squadron, and Atlesian MiG-21-like jets of Cougar Squadron, Red Tiger Squadron, and Red Tiger Squadron soon quickly joined up with the mercenary squadron of different high-performance jets and flew fast high above in the clear blue skies toward their target.

 _ **SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_!!!!!!!

Soon, they spot their target and see the giant three-headed purple dragonic daikaiju in front of them from behind, catching the sight of their target, as the squadrons of the Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets and Atlesian MiG-21-like jets split away from the mercenary squadron of various higher-performance mercenary fighter jets before the mercenary ace pilot in the lead fighter jet of the mercenary squadron and acting leader for this mission spoke on the commlinks.

"Target in sight! Prepare to engage!"

" _Roger!_ "

The mercenary squadron of various higher-performance mercenary fighter jets then perform a high-speed tilting G-turn to the right when the pilot in the lead mercenary jet performed a high-speed tilting G-turn to the right with the mercenary squadron of various higher-performance mercenary fighter jets following suit and quickly speed toward their target from behind before engaged and attacked Gaïos Belteyrn in the air with their missiles locking onto their chosen and intended target, beginning the battle and fight between the purple draconic daikaiju and the several squadrons of fighter jets in their dogfight against each other: While Gaïos Belteyrn was quite fast and maneuverable with relatively skills for its size the air yet tougher than the jets it was fighting against are in, the squadrons of various fighter jets were proven to be and were far more faster and nimble than the giant three-headed purple draconic daikaiju will ever be due and thanks to their smaller size while they are attacking all over the areas of its entire body like a swarm of flying stringing mosquitoes or wasps and dodging its attacks like its Tribolts Beams attack with the speed of their jets against it, especially true for the mercenary squadron of the various high-performance mercenary jets they are piloting boasting with their superior skills as they attacked and strike the vital points of its weaknesses and blind spots like its eyes with their weaponries, agitating and enraging the giant flying purple monster, while also simultaneously dodging and evading its attacks with ease due to their skills, causing it to let out its shrieking and cackling roar in anger and frustration.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Until one of its head manage to catch one of the jets and crushed it under its razor-sharp teeths before Gaïos Belteyrn begun to rocking and waving its three heads around in the every direction possible while flying through the air and begun firing its Tribolts Beams attack from its mouths everywhere in its agitation, forcing the several squadrons of fighter jets to dodging and evading its Tribolts Beams attack it was shooting from its mouths, before one of its attack's bolts struck one of the Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jets of Cougar Squadron, causing it to explode into a fiery wreckage, destroying the Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jet and killing the pilot onboard.

"Cougar One, no damage! I'm being chased on by my tail!" However, it prove no use as Gaïos Belteyrn start following and chasing down Cougar One's Atlesian MiG-21-like jet like a cheetah that is hunting down its prey as it slowly gaining up on the smaller craft. "It's catching up! I can't shake it!" Gaïos Belteyrn suddenly passed by and flew above Cougar One's Atlesian MiG-21-like fighter jet as it swung one of its tails and struck the fighter jet with that same tail, destroying Cougar One's Atlesian MiG-21-like jet, killing Cougar One, before the giant flying three-headed purple draconic daikaiju monster then unleashed its ultimate attack, unleashing its Gravity Storm attack, causing its feathered wings to glowing a neon purple before discharging and firing purple bolts of gravity from its wings like a divine bolt of lightnings coming from a storm discharging all at once, managing to strike and destroyed several Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets, several Atlesian MiG-21-like jets, and one mercenary fighter jet with ease.

"Fighter One, everyone disengage!"

This forced the remaining mercenary squadron of the various high-performance mercenary jets along with the remaining squadrons of the Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets and Atlesian MiG-21-like jets to immediately disengage from their target and make a hasty and quick retreat for good to live for another day and strike again for another time while Gaïos Belteyrn continue to fly around in the air and letting out its shrieking and cackling roar in victory over this.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

* * *

While that have happened as Gaïos Belteyrn was letting out its shrieking and cackling roar in its winning victory over its battle against the mercenary squadron of the various high-performance mercenary jets along with the squadrons of the Valese F-16 Fighting Falcon-like jets and Atlesian MiG-21-like jets for this battle high above in the blue skies of the Remnant's atmosphere, Chas and Berger have been watching of what happen and transpired on the hologramic screen before the dog faunus in the green suit spoke.

"Such old-fashioned weapons and tactics are no match for it." Berger said with an cold-blooded and cruel scorn he wore on his face. "They should just quit while they're still ahead and want to live. It's easier just to surrender to us and give in to our demands while they still have the chance like the foolish morons and primitive idiots of a failure they are."

"Don't be fooled and get arrogance about it, Berger. They're not fools and don't give up that easily. They're not going to give up nor planned to surrender to us that easily without putting a fight up to the death and will fight against us until either their bodies give up or their spirit is extinguished and snuff out since they were fighting long before we even born." Chas said in an rational and expedient tone of voice to his second-in-command, stating that to him as a matter of fact, displaying his caution and awareness. That was when ATTON's warning system, a part of ATTON's computer system, suddenly begun bleeping like an old alarm sound of that wooden GM digital clock radio that I really like as a red dot appear on the 2D map of Remnant, catching their attention when they swivel their chairs around before Berger spoke and asked the two K11s that are operating the computer.

"What is this?" Berger asked the two K11s as he stood up from his chair upon seeing the utterly massive red dot on the screen to show and indicate that something was heading straight toward the shoreline on.

"Unknown, sir. The global radar system of the computer system have only detected it just now, sir." The first K11 answered monotonously and logically.

"What?"

"We'll shall check and see of what it is exactly, sir." The second K11 said.

* * *

An vague and murky shadow of enormous size belonging to something appeared beneath the surface of the water from the cold darkness of the black abyss with its true appearance of what it was exactly was hidden in the shadow under the surface of the sea reflecting the lights of the sun itself and was travelling underneath the waters of the sea's surface toward one of the coasts of Vytal Island as it got near to the coast, getting closer and closer to the shoreline of the coast every single second like an predatory shark hunting a sea bird, until it suddenly stopped for only just a second. All before a utterly enormous black mass of massive proportions and gigantic size made of black fleshes and scars all over its body suddenly rose out of the water, unexpectingly and out of the blue bursted out and erupted right out from underneath the surface, while it was glaring with the glowing red pupils of its hateful and vengeful eyes that were filled with nothing else but the unforgiving fury and revengeful anger of its bitter hatred and raging wrath as it then narrowed those same eyes filled with its unstoppable fury and immovable hatred.

The Black Wolflord upon its reappearance, revealing itself to be still alive and not affected by the attempted removal of its past to prevent its creation while not looking any different from before with nothing new to its appearance, after rising and bursting right out from beneath the surface of the endless blue ocean upon getting near and close to shallow part and waters of the coast, begun and start to moving straight forward through the shallow waters with each steps of its paws quaking and shaking the earth under its paw with fear as the enormous Grimm have made its landfall and climbed onto the coast before letting out its echoing and terrifying signature howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord proceed to walked and treaded forward through the south-eastern part of the island of Vytal into the direction the massive grimm itself was heading in after making its landfall on the coast and got out of the waters of the sea with the walking steps of its movement making the ground of the land tremble in terror upon making the steps of its stride, destroying multiple of trees at once and leaving behind several-meters deep impression of its footprints upon stepping down its paws each times. Upon receiving the news that the massive Grimm was still alive and have now reappeared and was making its way in its walk on the Island of Vytal, all the military bases that were stationed on the island of Vytal to immediately go full-on red alert upon at this and begun sending and spamming every single of their warning messages about it to the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter.

This have cause the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter in the city of Vale to immediately, and quite almost instantly, to go full-on red alert upon receiving the warning as the operators and staff member in the HQ begun sending out orders and were scrambling out units.

"7th Vytalese Air Squadron-"

"-Roger!-"

"-Proceed to scramble!"

Vale Council Leader Teal, Professor Floyd, Professor Port, and Dr Oobleck were looking at the video wall monitor inside the CIC room as they watched the Black Wolflord on the screen inside of the Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter while the mountainous Grimm was walking into the direction it was heading without care nor interest of what is going on and happening below on the level of where its paws step on before Teal spoke and comment on its appearance. "It doesn't look any different from before."

"Hmmmm..." Professor Port hummed in an thoughtful tone as he thought to himself, pondering and thinking deep within his mind about it, before he came to a conclusion and spoke about it after wondering the reason of what the Black Wolflord was doing these past few months exactly under his breath. "So... it might have been only storing up energy."

"What?"

"I think that the Black Wolflord must have been collecting and gathering energy for these past few months. While the Creatures of Grimm are monsters without souls for sure, but it doesn't mean that they are dumb animals and are not intelligent, which is especially true for the older Grimms." Port explained. "Grimms not only get more stronger with age, but get more intelligent and become more experience with both age and experience, which is especially true for the Black Wolflord. I think the reason why the Black Wolflord didn't attacked the cities around the world that it had made its suddenly appearance near to was because it was now displaying extra caution around after its second battle with Trimūrti Persephonemai. So the Black Wolflord have become much more cautious and weary in its approach in order to see if there is another giant monster able to match it after its brutal and humiliating beatdown from Trimūrti Persephonemai in its battle with her. So the Black Wolflord must have been collecting and gathering up energy to storing for its energy reserve all this time during these past few month to prepare itself in case if it is going about to face another giant monster that is able to match it as it is not planning on making the same mistake twice. It is shown to be a especially intelligent Grimm as it is surprisingly intelligent and adaptive for its size even for a Creature of Grimm afterall. We only merely boosted and help the Black Wolflord completing and finishing building and storing up its energy reserve when the experimental sub was destroyed by crashing into it..."

* * *

"What?! No. No! NO! _NO!_ **NO! _NO!_** IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! _IMPOSSIBLE!_ This cannot be! THIS CANNOT BE! _THIS CANNOT BE!_ THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING AT ALL! This should not be happening! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING AT ALL! This should be impossible! THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! THIS SHOULD BE COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE! THIS SUPPOSE BE IMPOSSIBLE!" Berger ranted angrily about this with his shouting and yelling, loosing all of his composure and calmness that betray the anger of his arrogance and smugness along with his insanity all in mere seconds, as he goes into his mental meltdown over the fact that the Black Wolflord is still alive and still exist in this timeline. "OUR PLAN WAS PERFECT! OUR PLAN WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT! THE BLACK WOLFLORD SHOULD BE GONE FROM THIS TIME! THE BLACK WOLFLORD SHOULD NOT BE STILL ALIVE! THE BLACK WOLFLORD SHOULD NOT BE STILL EXISTING! OUR MASTER PLAN WAS PERFECT! OUR MASTER PLAN WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT! OUR BRILLENTLY-CREATED MASTER PLAN WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PERFECT WITHOUT ANY SORT OF FLAW! OUR PERFECT MASTER PLAN WAS SUPPOSE TO GO ACCORDING TO IT WITH NO PROBLEMS WHATSOEVER! WHAT DID IT GO WRONG?! WHERE DID IT GO WRONG?! WHAT HAVE GONE WRONG WITH OUR PLAN?! WHAT HAVE GONE WRONG WITH OUR PERFECT PLAN?! WHY IS THE BLACK WOLFLORD IS STILL ALIVE?! WHY IS THE BLACK WOLFLORD IS STILL EXISTING?! WHY IS THE BLACK WOLFLORD IS STILL ALIVE AND EXISTING?! WHY?! WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The dog faunus shouted at the Black Wolflord of ruining their "perfect" master plan with its own appearance alone, throwing being calm and cool while being smug and arrogance about it out of the window, before he begun panting and hyperventilating at this development in his anger. However, Chas remained stoic and calm of this sudden new development, keeping his head cool and clear of his emotions and remaining self-control of himself and his emotions in his collected composure, at the mere reappearance of the Black Wolflord.

"Calm down and relax." Chas simply said to Berger and told his second-in-command dog faunus with impassive coolness and calmness of this, causing his second-in-command to cool down and regather his composure, before the human man from the future then begin to speak about this new unexpected development. "The Black Wolflord is still alive and existing even as we speak. The Black Wolflord still being alive and existing was to be expected. We should have realized no matter what when we teleported the Ragos Mutant Beowolf... the Black Wolflord's birth and creation was inevitable... if according to one of the theories about time-travel is true that is. Due to the Black Wolflord's ambiguous past and the fact that we actually don't know anything about its ambiguous and mysterious past of what it was before prior to its transformation by the Ultima Bomb with only guesses and theories about it since there is far too many possibilities and ways to look at it from multiple angles and sides as its past is too ambiguous. Too ambiguous to know for certain. Ambiguity... This is the reason why the greatest mysteries we know are the greatest mysteries. With any full truths and details about them, we only have guess and theories about them. As they are too ambiguous to know. Too ambiguous to know for certain. Too ambiguous to know the full truth. Our plan would have worked out perfectly, if it weren't for that reason. ...Of course, at least we have a form of a backup plan to fall on. Berger? Have Gaïos Belteyrn take on the Black Wolflord."

"Right." Berger said before he immediately turned his head toward the two K11s operating the computer and ordered them when he give them the orders. "Bring in Gaïos Belteyrn! Let it fight the Black Wolflord!"

"Roger."

* * *

Upon receiving its new set of orders from its masters, Gaïos Belteyrn then flew and turned itself around to change direction to fly into the direction toward the Black Wolflord in the clear blue sky where its target was before letting out a series of its shrieking and cackling roars as it flew high above in the air with the few flying beats and pair of its two butterfly/moth-like feathered wings and flying thousands of meters above the ground toward the target of the ones who are controlling it's commands.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord was walking on all of its four paws with its tread at its full quadpedally height of 278 meters (912.07 feets) in its silence as its four mammoth paws were shaking the ground, making the land itself to quake and tremble with fright and terror in its presence, all while the enormous Grimm continue to remained silence and didn't made nor letting out a single sound before it then suddenly heard a loud shrieking and cackling roar that it have never heard before echoing across the blue clear sky from the air and cause the titanic Grimm to stop in place, stop its walk and stood still in place, with its ears.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord lifted its head up to see with its black voidful eyes that is filled with its anger and wrath Gaïos Belteyrn flying high in the blue sky as the flying three-headed tyrian purple draconic kaiju flew over above the massive Grimm in the air with a single pass before turning around to the right and soared back to where the monstrous Grimm is when it have stopped its pace and stood there. Gaïos Belteyrn then made its landing and landed in front of the gigantic Grimm, stomping its foots down to the ground upon its landing, causing the earth around the genetically-created three-headed purple draconic giant monster, before the three-headed tyrian purple draconic giant monster then let out its shrieking and cackling roar in a tone of challenge, roaring out in a high-pitched roar of challenge toward the mountainous Grimm to challenge it, to challenging the Black Wolflord to a fight in a battle to the death.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord responded in kind when it have suddenly stand itself right up bipedally to its full bipedal height of 678 meters (2224.41 feets) high on its two legs, freeing up its hands from walking on the ground quadpedally to use them and preparing to use them for combat of its fight and battle evidence by the colossal Grimm flexing the armored claws covering its fingers of its hands, before letting out its resounding and reverberating howling roar at Gaïos Belteyrn, accepting its challenge, ready to battle its opponent standing in front of the mountainous black mass of a towering titanic Grimm.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

* * *

Rainflower see the Black Wolflord and Gaïos Belteyrn, about to fight each other, on the screen he was looking through as he hold a picture of the Ragos Mutant Beowolf up in front of his view, back from when he was just a mere Valese major stationed on Ragos Beach guarding the beach at the start of the Fourth Battle of Vytal during the Second Great War, beside the screen of what is happening right now when he remember that day clearer than any of his memories during the war, the regret and guilt of leaving behind his savior at Ragos Beach still haunting him to this day, before he put down the photo and stared at the screen as he spoke to himself. "Once again, it will fight to save us all."

* * *

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Gaïos Belteyrn, upon its master's commands, made the first move to attack and it attacked the Black Wolflord with its Tribolts Beams attack, firing its three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams several times from all the mouths of its three heads, its three diffently-colored lightning bolts-like beams striking the enormous Grimm, managing to striking all across multiple areas all over the entire body of the massive Grimm several times, causing various explosions to occurred and sparks of pure raw energy to be unleashed of where exactly its Tribolts Beams struck on the area of its body.

However, the Black Wolflord was only merely irritated by Gaïos Belteyrn's Tribolts Beams attack

as it wasn't affected by and took no damage from the purple three-headed draconic beast's own lightning bolt-like beams thanks to combination of both the impervious durability of both its thick keloid scars-covered skins and the protective energy of its red aura easily taking the damage with nullifying and absorbing most of their damage since the towering titanic Grimm itself have only found the red/yellow/green lightning bolt-like beams of Gaïos Belteyrn's Tribolts Beams attack to be only more irritating than damaging and each of its opponent's 3 differently-colored lightning bolt-like beams were only damaging and powerful as the average bolts of lightning striking its body, which wasn't that much to the Black Wolflord itself anyway, before the mighty monstrous Grimm then lunged right at the winged purple three-headed draconic giant monster to test out its capabilities with incredible and swift speed for its size and swung its right claws right at it. But Gaïos Belteyrn quickly response to this thanked to the three brains of its three heads working in conjunction with each other despite having somewhat different personality to each other due to the future terrorists' controls over the winged three-headed tyrian purple giant monster having increased their coordination with each other and easily dodged the Black Wolflord's attack with its claws by jumping and hovering back from the attack with a few flaps of its butterfly/moth-like wings, causing the mighty monstrous Grimm's lunging attack with the claws of its right hand to miss their target, before landed back on the ground on its two somewhat stocky theropods-like legs, causing to tremble again upon its landing, and then let out its loud high-pitched shrieking and cackling roar in amusement and mockery toward the Black Wolflord, taunting and mocking the mountainous giant Grimm if that was the best it have got with a sneer on all across the faces of its three heads in its arrogance.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Gaïos Belteyrn, still smirking with sneer and scorn across each faces of its own three heads in its arrogance, then unleashed and letting loose a full barrage of its Tribolts Beams and its Gravity Storm attacks, causing its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings to be envelope and glowed a neon purple aura around it before then unleashing and firing a storm of multiple three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads and purple bolts of gravity from its wings upon the Black Wolflord multiple times simultaneously, striking down the entire body of the humongous Grimm in multiple areas and spots all at the same time with an colorful shower of red/yellow/green beams and purple bolts multiple times upon the colossal Grimm like a grey storm showering and cascading down divine bolts of lightning and electricity upon the land of the earth, causing multiple explosions and sparks of pure raw energy to occurred and unleashed at once, kicking up massive and enormous amount of smoke and dust into the air that ended up creating such a thick and dense whirling fog of both smoke and dust covering the entire living mountain of a titanic Grimm inside of it that you can't see what is in due to how thick and dense it was to the point you cannot see anything even within a few feets of your view in it before the thick and dense fog begun to quickly clear up in a few moments... Only for the Black Wolflord to be shown that its body have easily tanked and withstood the full blow and blast of the barrage and was barely damaged by the sheer blast of the purple three-headed draconic beast's attacks, not even fazed or reacting, causing Gaïos Belteyrn to widen all six of its eyes at its mistake and quickly realized that the towering monstrous Grimm wasn't affected by and easily withstand the full-powered barrage of its attacks unlike the other Grimms it have used against, which instantly tip off the purple three-headed draconic giant monster that was no mere small fry compare to the other Creatures of Grimm but the equivalent of a massive fish like a dragon in a relatively normal pond.

The Black Wolflord just give a huff and snort of unimpressivement and scoffing sneers toward Gaïos Belteyrn, not impressed by the winged tyrian purple-colored three-headed genetically-created giant dragon's attacks, before it then took one step forward when it lifted one of its legs up off of the ground and begun to walking forward straight toward its opponent with slow and heavy stomps of its lumbering and thundering footsteps, crushing and flatting multiple trees that were underneath its feets upon stepping on them in its tread and making the ground of the land to shake and tremble in fear of its steps, as it head toward it in the slow tread of its heavy and stomping steps. After it quickly manage to shake off the shock of the gargantuan Grimm easily surviving its attack, Gaïos Belteyrn immediately aggressively and ferociously attacked the Black Wolflord with completely vicious and murderous intent by unleashing another full barrage of its Tribolts Beams and its Gravity Storm attacks, causing its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings to be envelope and glowed a neon purple aura around them again before then unleashing a raining and hailing fusillades of multiple three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads and purple bolts of gravity from both of its wings upon its opponent, bombarding and shelling a blast and volley of rounds and rounds of multiple red/yellow/green beams and purple bolts onto the Black Wolflord with all of the three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams and purple energy bolts of gravity striking multiple areas and spots of its body all at once, causing various explosions and sparks of pure raw energy to be release across the entire body of the stupendous Grimm upon being struck. But the Black Wolflord didn't even bother to react to the battering attack of the purple draconic three-headed daikaiju's devastating yet weak attacks against it and simply ignored the multiple small damages of the attacks striking its impenetrable body as it continue to stride forward with every heavy and slow stomping steps it make shaking and quaking the earth in fear and slowly got closer and closer within close range to its opponent all while enduring and withstanding the onslaught barrage of three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams and purple energy bolts made of gravity hitting and striking the entire body of the prodigious Grimm without care and lacking concerns for that, in order to show its enemy of how weak its attacks were against it and pointless it was to fight against it, before letting out its thundering and booming howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The towering monstrous Grimm then got within close enough range to attack its opponent with its physical attacks and immediately attacked the three-headed winged purple draconic giant monster by instantly swinging the claws of its left hand, but Gaïos Belteyrn instantly dodge the attack in the same way by jumping and start hovering backward from its opponent like the last time. The Black Wolflord was mildly annoyed and irked by this before the massive two shoulders red crystals of the behemoth Grimm have begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have quickly reach to their fastest and brightest stage until the Black Wolflord use its God Ultima Breath attack, firing a streaking concentrating black beam of Ultima Energy with a red aura and flickering of dancing red electricities around the from its mouth that rushed straight toward the three-headed tyrian purple draconic giant monster... only for its God Ultima Breath attack to do no damage and absolutely nothing against Gaïos Belteyrn due the fact it got its own Energy Shield protecting it from it which have cause its said God Ultima Breath attack to be neglected and repelled from its opponent, much to the winged purple three-headed draconic giant monster's self-approving and well-pleased smugness and egotistical smirk at this as it give a haughty and arrogance series of chuckling and giggling growls toward the mammoth Grimm, taunting and mocking the Black Wolflord itself for thinking that its attack would be able to pierce and penetrate its energy shield like the oversized smug bastard yet vicious wild animal that it was.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord, instead of glaring angrily in its furious rage or looking in shock like it was saying "WHAT" like before, just simply narrowed its eyes toward Gaïos Belteyrn and sighed in complete annoyance at this, expressing its own utterly annoyance at this, giving the Creatures of Grimm expression and equivalent of "Are you kidding me?" or much more appropriately "You gonna have to be fucking kidding me", having already knew and accept that some of its future enemies it will faced will have this ability and was going to be a part of its life... before the living mountain of a Grimm unexpectedly jumped up into the air as what appear to be a black glyph with a glowing crimson red outline that can be best describe looking like a rather simple slow-spinning clockwise circle with a kanji in the center of the glyph with the kanji in question being for "駸" suddenly appeared behind it and landed on it as it summoned several more of them with the same kanji around the Tyrian purple three-headed giant draconic genetically-created beast before suddenly disappearing in a incredible burst of speed.

Gaïos Belteyrn immediately dropped its cocky smirk of smugness and looked in shocked at this upon realizing it was none other a semblance, realizing in a instant in its coordinated mind that this was none other the semblance of the Black Wolflord, the Black Wolflord's own semblance, a unique semblance that belong to no one but the Black Wolflord, already knew for a fact from its master controlling its mind that the massive Grimm has a soul of its own due to having aura but not to this advanced and developed level of aura to the point of having a semblance. The threat it have pose have now gone and went up to a whole new level.

The Black Wolflord was bouncing and zooming around its opponent from glyph to glyph with amazing burst of speed for its own size, launching and propelling itself to one glyph to the next its semblance have summoned, swiftly reappearing and disappearing between one of its glyphs to the next in a quick blur and not even a blink of eye so fast and so quick that Gaïos Belteyrn couldn't see of where and which glyph the titanic Grimm was at exactly, unable to tell and be sue of which blur was real or fake, confusing the winged purple three-headed draconic daikaiji and making all of its mind dizzy from just seeing all of the blur across multiple glyphs, until the monumental-sized Grimm finally appeared behind its opponent's back, the Black Wolflord landed and appeared on the glyph behind Gaïos Belteyrn's back, before it then suddenly launched and propelled itself forward toward the giant three-headed purple dragon from its summoned glyph in an burst of its speed with the aforementioned summoned glyph, ramming and smashing itself with its body right into the back of its opponent's body, in order to take it by surprised. This have cause Gaïos Belteyrn to immediately toppled over and fell down to the ground from the sheer impact of the force due to the Black Wolflord recognizing after analyzing and studying its enemy that despite its impressive and strong body, it knows that it have several flaws in the design of its body with one of which being that it was easy for it to topple over due to its extreme height and another in conjunction with it is that while not actually impossible, make it incredibly hard for the winged purple three-headed draconic giant monster to get up if it fall down to the ground without sort of arms to assist and help it up since its wing were obviously not design for that sort of purpose in mind along with the fact that while its Energy Shield was able the monster to protect from any sort of Pure Energy-based attacks, its Energy Shield can't protect the monster from a physical attack like a fist swung at you or a shell that was fired from a railcannon. This have allowed the Black Wolflord to win, taking the win for itself, the first round of its battle against Gaïos Belteyrn before letting out its loud and resounding deep and low-pitch howling roar in its win and victory over the first round against Gaïos Belteyrn.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

* * *

Chas and Berger became shock by what they saw on the hologramic screen. While Berger have immediately loose his cool of what he saw and begun panicking with fear and terror at this as his started to have a mental meltdown from this, Chas just simply look calmly in the seat of his chair with a blank unreadable expression as he couldn't react properly in his dazed shock and became numb by the resulting sheer shock of what just happen with the thoughts flowing in his mind just came to a complete stop like his mind have became jello before he manage to speak, albeit in uneven calmness at this, still numb from the shock.

"Impossible... Gaïos Belteyrn was suppose to invincible and unbeatable... and the Black Wolflord wasn't suppose to have this advanced and developed level of aura to having a semblance... yet the Black Wolflord defeated it like it was nothing with the use of its semblance..." Chas said, still numb by his shock of what happened. He became silence for a moment before he was able to regain and recollected himself and his composure from this unexpected outcome. "Right. As long as Gaïos Belteyrn is still under our control and able to fight the Black Wolflord, then we still might have a chance of winning. Command Gaïos Belteyrn to get off of the ground and continue to fight the Black Wolflord."

"Roger." The two K11s operating the computers said.

* * *

Gaïos Belteyrn manage to get itself off of the ground and standing back on its two theropod-like stocky legs by using both of its right and left heads to lift and push it up from the ground before turning around to face all of its three heads with an growling snarl of complete rage from them, deciding it was now personal to the purple three-headed dragonic giant monster, toward the Black Wolflord, who merely continue to stared at its opponent in stoic silence while standing tall at its full height and wasn't even impressed by its furious anger toward the enormous Grimm for doing that, before letting out its high-pitched shrieking and cackling roar toward its opponent who it want to personal defeat now, beginning the second round of their fight.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

All before Gaïos Belteyrn then launched itself off of the ground and took to the air before the winged Tyrian purple three-headed draconic daikaiju begun to flying around and circling around the Black Wolflord until it then goes on an attack run and attacked the massive Grimm before unleashing a bombardment of both its Tribolts Beams and its Gravity Storm attacks, causing its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings to be enveloped and glowed a neon purple aura around them like before once more before then discharging and unleashing a complete shelling blast of multiple three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads and purple bolts of gravity from both of its wings like an furious showering storm that is created by an god raining and hailing down many and many divine bolts of lightning that cannot be able to be counted upon the sinners, when it flew above the living mountain of an towering titanic Grimm that was its opponent and hitting and striking it with the barrage of its attack like a group of flying heavy bombers over a important city dropping bombs in a single go, which the Black Wolflord have found to be minorly irritating and just looked up in annoyance at the genetically-created purple three-headed giant dragon circling above in the blue skies.

* * *

Nigel, Anna, Blake, and K-11P were placing and planting the bombs and explosives onto ATTON's central supercomputer system with Yang and K14 standing on lookout for any trouble inside of ATTON's supercomputer room where the central supercomputer system of ATTON was located, having already took out and disabled the K11 guards station here and guarding the room along all of the cameras and security systems of the room with their Anti-Animabot equipments, with the black cat faunus putting her experience of planting bombs and explosives to good use. All until a random K11 security guard armed with a EMP Blaster and stun gun have suddenly and unexpectedly came in and walked into the supercomputer room in order to check out and see of what is going on and happening, whom K-11P quickly walked up to and talked to him when he have spoke in Maltese in order to distract him from noticing what is happening with Yang and K14 standing unknowingly behind the random K11 guard.

"Etwas passiert?" (Something happened?)

"Kein problem." (No problem) K-11P answered... before K14 fired a focused EMP blast from one of his pair of abdominal cannons on (obliviously enough) his abdomen, disabling and taking out the K11 guard in one fell swoop upon frying his circuities and systems as he fell to the floor, before K-11P took and picked up his stun gun and quickly rushed over to Nigel before he give it to him as he told him in Maltese. "Beeile dich!" (Hurry up!)

Nigel quickly nodded his head before he, Anna, and Blake then quickly hurried up placing and planting the bombs and explosives all over onto ATTON's central supercomputer system.

* * *

Gaïos Belteyrn continue to fired and unleashed another full blast and barrage of both its Tribolts Beams and its Gravity Storm attacks, discharging and unleashing another shelling and blasting rounds of three differently-colored lightning bolts-like beams from the mouths of its three heads and purple bolts of gravity from both of its wings to hit and strike upon the entire body of its opponent, hitting and striking the enormous Grimm everywhere on the areas and spots of its body with its attacks, when it flew passed above the enemy it was fighting against, much to the Black Wolflord's annoyance at this, before the purple three-headed draconic giant beast let out its high-pitched shrieking and cackling roar.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord, on the other hand, having already decided that its opponent has gone and went up a level on its threat level made for the massive Grimm by itself from being a "Annoying pest" to "A complete major nuisance"/"A complete pain in my ass-type of headache" now, had decide that it was now going to take it out of the air as it have already thought of a plan to do just that and use its semblance to summoned a black simple-looking circle glyph with a glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "駸" right in the center before jumping backward and then landed right onto the glyph it have summoned before the humongous Grimm then launched and projected itself upward straight into the air with its glyph, launching itself straight into the air with its glyph as it air-dashed through the air when shooting across the blue skies toward Gaïos Belteyrn and heading upward through the air straight toward its target where it was flying in the sky far above the ground like a meteor that was somehow for some reason ascending.

Gaïos Belteyrn, however, upon seeing its opponent flying straight toward it after launching and projecting itself with the glyph of its semblance, immediately reacted and responded to this is to dodge the incoming impact of its opponent's attack by banking and tilting to the left, causing the Black Wolflord to missed its target by a large margin and continue to fly straight upward in the air as the genetically-created purple three-headed draconic giant monster flew.

But the Black Wolflord had the forethought of that happening and knew it would happen, as it was anticipating and was expecting that its opponent would do something like that since it knew there was a amount of chance that it could happened when it have shot itself straight up right toward its opponent with its semblance, all before the towering titanic Grimm swiftly change the position of its body with precise accuracy to change its aim at its target while it is in the air as the tremendous Grimm had instantly summoned another black simple-looking circle glyph with an glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "駸" right in the center right above it and right in the path where the colossal Grimm was heading before it landed on the glyph before the Black Wolflord then immediately launched itself from its glyph and shooting itself forward right at the winged Tyrian purple three-headed draconic giant daikaiju before the colossal Grimm hit and struck Gaïos Belteyrn, hitting and striking its target with its own body upon making impact, blindsiding its opponent and taking the monstrous giant dragon itself by complete surprised, and taking it out of the air.

This cause Gaïos Belteyrn to fall and tumble down from the air when it was taking out of the air by the force and impact of the attack from above before crashing, causing the ground to quake and shake from the impact of the crash, while the Black Wolflord landed back on the ground on all of its four paws, causing the land around it to tremble from the force of its impact when the mighty giant Grimm have landed, with dust being kicked up into the air.

* * *

Everyone who were inside of the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter just stared in awe and astonishment of what's happening on the screen they were seeing with their own eyes.

"Incredible..." Vale Council Leader Teal said in awe at what he was seeing that was happening on the screen with his own eyes in amazement. "The Black Wolflord... the Black Wolflord is beating Gaïos Belteyrn. The Black Wolflord is actually winning!"

"Yes... Yes, indeed." Professor Port said, nodding his head in agreement with what Vale Council Leader Teal have said. However, he also knew for a fact that the Black Wolflord could have end and finished this battle once it was finished with studying its opponent and analyzing all of its strengths and weaknesses in its supercomputer-like mind to see of what it could take advantage of and used against its opponent it was fighting at any moment and was only prolonging its fight against Gaïos Belteyrn if it got any sort of other attacks that was its most powerful it have that it doesn't know about thanks to the combination of his many years of experience with Creatures of Grimm and seeing what was happening on the screen. Once the Black Wolflord was finished with and got rid of Gaïos Belteyrn, he knew it would be only a matter of time before the Black Wolflord return to focused on its revenge, resuming to enact and continuing its vengeance and wrath upon humanity for their part in its unwanted birth and creation that cause the endless cycle of its furious wrath, tormenting pain, and woeful sadness it was stuck in the first place.

* * *

Berger furiously reacted to this with enraged yet pettiful fury upon seeing Gaïos Belteyrn losing against the Black Wolflord as he furiously ranted about Gaïos Belteyrn getting beaten and tossed around easily by the Black Wolflord.

"Gaïos Belteyrn is losing?! GAÏOS BELTEYRN IS LOSING?! GAÏOS BELTEYRN IS ACTUALLY LOSING?! GAÏOS BELTEYRN IS LOSING AGAINST THE BLACK WOLFLORD?! IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW IS GAÏOS BELTEYRN LOSING?! HOW IS GAÏOS BELTEYRN LOSING AGAINST THE BLACK WOLFLORD?! THIS CANNOT BE! GAÏOS BELTEYRN CANNOT BE LOSING! GAÏOS BELTEYRN CANNOT BE LOSING AGAINST THE BLACK WOLFLORD! GAÏOS BELTEYRN IS SUPPOSED TO BE far MORE STRONGER THAN THE BLACK WOLFLORD! WHY IS GAÏOS BELTEYRN LOSING?! WHY IS GAÏOS BELTEYRN LOSING TO THE BLACK WOLFLORD?! WHY GAÏOS BELTEYRN CAN BE LOSING?! WHY GAÏOS BELTEYRN CAN BE LOSING TO THE BLACK WOLFLORD?! THIS CANNOT BE! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!" Berger then immediately turns to the K11s operating ATTON from their seats and told them when he give them new sets of orders. "Keep Gaïos Belteyrn fighting the Black Wolflord until it finally defeat the Black Wolflord!"

"But sir, Gaïos Belteyrn will-"

"I DON'T CARE! GAÏOS BELTEYRN IS SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER THAN THE BLACK WOLFLORD! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS UNTIL IT DEFEAT THE BLACK WOLFLORD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!"

"... Roger..."

* * *

Gaïos Belteyrn got itself up from the ground in the same way like it did before all before it turn itself around and glared with growling snarls straight toward its opponent as the Black Wolflord, who merely look at the genetically-created mutant tyrian purple three-headed dragonic giant monster with disdain annoyance and aggravating contempt, before it then let out its bellowing and thundering howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

* * *

Nigel, Anna, Blake, and K-11P were now nearly finished with placing and planting the bombs and explosives onto ATTON's central supercomputer system with the group of five stood away and taking cover behind the walls outside of the central supercomputer system room until K-11P was now finished with placing and planting the last of the bombs and explosives onto the central supercomputer system and rushed over to them before he immediately told and give the go. "VORANGEHEN!" (GO AHEAD!)

Nigel then immediately open up with his index finger the top of the detonator to reveal the big red detonation button inside in order to press it.

"Make my day!" Nigel said before he pressed the red detonation button with his finger. ATTON's central supercomputer system then explode. Causing all of the bombs and explosives placed and planted inside of the room to then explode, which ATTON's central supercomputer system in the explosion, destroying ATTON's central supercomputer system inside of the room in the process.

* * *

This cause the console inside of ATTON's CIC room to get fried and send sparks everywhere from the console, taking those were inside by surprised when it suddenly exploded into a explosion of sparks, causing them to lose their control over Gaïos Belteyrn.

Gaïos Belteyrn was took by complete surprised when it found it was no longer under the control of Chas and Berger's controls and commands through ATTON's computer upon its destruction when the feedback and signal to the device inside of its three separate brains was stopped being send and became somewhat confused by this, wondering what the hell is going on, only pausing to think about it, only for a moment all before it decide it was probably nothing important right now and pushed that thought back into the back of its mind for now until later to focused on the Black Wolflord before the purple three-headed draconic giant monstrous beast let out its high-pitched shrieking and cackling roar at its opponent.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Gaïos Belteyrn then decided to use its most powerful attack that it got and have at its disposal since it have figured that the voices in three of its heads (which were definitely the device that were implanted into its three separate brains) stopped talking and now won't stop it from using its ultimate attack due to its before it finally reveal and used its Tri-Spiral Ray attack, causing its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings to be envelope and glowed a neon purple aura around both of its wings like it was about to use its Gravity Storm attack again until an steams of four purple laser beams were suddenly fired from the four tips of its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings in the same direction at once and converged at a single place into a gigantic purple focused orb of pure raw energy right in front of the winged purple three-headed draconic gigantic monstrous beast before it fired the three red/yellow/green divine-looking lightning bolts-like beams of its Tribolt Beams attack from its mouths into the gigantic purple focused orb of pure raw energy it made from the four focusing and converging purple laser beams, combining them with the giant purple focused orb in front of it to create a gigantic purple focused orb of pure raw energy with red, yellow, and green-colored energy swirling around inside of it now before the purple three-headed draconic giant monstrous beast fired a massive laser beam attack, firing a massive laser beam made up of a concentrated but larger purple laser beam that was wrapped in three spirals of focused red, yellow, and green lasers beams around it in front of it created from the orb of pure raw energy, that blitz and rushed through the air at the Black Wolflord before the massive laser beam of its Tri-Spiral Ray attack struck the body of the massive Grimm, hitting and striking the enormous Grimm with the concentrated gigantic purple laser beam wrapped in three spirals of focused red, yellow, and green laser beams of its attack, causing a powerful explosion of raw energy to be created upon impact of the massive laser beam that kicked up a massive clouds of dust into the air and covered its opponent in the sheer thickness of it for only an brief moment until the massive dust cloud begun to slowly clear up... all before the massive dust cloud finally clear up completely to reveal that the Black Wolflord easily survived and significant chucks of its aura taking out by the massive laser beam of its Tri-Spiral Ray attack without any sort of visible damage on its body from the attack thanks to its own aura taking the blunt of it, but that means nothing and proved to be meaningless before its aura have instantly regenerate and recharge back to its full power, causing Gaïos Belteyrn to immediately realized and widen all of its eyes in horror of just _how_ roughly powerful and dangerous the Black Wolflord was exactly compare to it. Compare to Gaïos Belteyrn's dragon, the Black Wolflord was a _god_.

The Black Wolflord just huffed at this, not impressed at Gaïos Belteyrn, barely impressed by its most powerful attack since it did took chucks of its aura out, but not impressed at being the best attack that it could do against it, before the titanic Grimm then use its semblance to summoned a black simple-looking circle glyph with an glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "駸" in the center once again behind it as the towering giant Grimm jumped up into the air and landed on its glyph along with several more of the glyphs then appeared around Gaïos Belteyrn when they were summoned by the gargantuan Grimm itself before the tremendous Grimm suddenly disappear in a incredible burst of speed but this time attacked when it struck its opponent with the claws of its hands, taking the purple three-headed dragon by shock and didn't expected of what it just did, and reappear at another glyph when it landed on it before it then disappeared in an incredible burst of speed and attacked again. The Black Wolflord kept bouncing and zooming around its opponent from one glyph to the next glyph in its astounding burst of speed despite its sheer size and kept attacking and striking Gaïos Belteyrn in between disappearing from the previous glyph and reappearing to the next glyph before doing all over again, swiftly and quickly disappearing and reappearing in a mere blur from one glyph that it was previously on for only a second to the next glyph, constantly attacking and striking Gaïos Belteyrn via striking and hitting the purple giant three-headed dragon monster with its claws and fists in between ricocheting from one glyph to the next, relentlessly attacking its opponent at every side from the glyphs it launched itself from, never letting up its attacks, never giving its opponent the time to react, never giving its opponent the chance to attack and strike back, attacking Gaïos Belteyrn and striking its opponent with each blows from the strikes of its attacks with vicious ruthlessness and savage merciless intent, taking chucks of its aura away and slowly depleting and degenerating its aura with each striking attacks, wearing it down and exhausting it with each striking blows of its attacks, using its enemy's weaknesses to its advantage, repeating of what it was doing, using and unleashing the combination of its strength, speed, intelligence, skills and creativity upon the purple three-headed draconic giant monstrous beast with its skills and creativity in cold-hearted pragmatism against its opponent like a pack of predator like a pack of wolves that were hunting a herd of their chosen traveling prey like a reindeer by simply tiring one of them down, like the combat pragmatist predator and beast that it was. This continue and lasted for a while as the colossal Grimm kept doing and repeating this before the Black Wolflord decide to finished this now as the monstrous Grimm appeared and landed behind Gaïos Belteyrn's back, now worn out in exhaustion and unsteadily dizzy from the towering gigantic Grimm's constant and relentless attack while it was disappearing and reappearing in between its glyphs, before then suddenly charging forward on all of its four paws, being able to run far more faster on all four of its paws than running bipedally and was twice the speed faster than on its two legs, at its opponent and slammed itself with its body, using its body like a heavy battering ram to slammed itself right into the purple 3-headed draconic giant monster, causing Gaïos Belteyrn to imemdiately topple over from the impact of the force slammed into its back and fall to the ground that shook the earth when it fell and smashed into the ground along with breaking its aura in the process.

But the Black Wolflord wasn't done with it and their battle wasn't even over yet as the gigantic Grimm walked over to Gaïos Belteyrn with the stomping steps of its walking feets, causing the ground to shake, and grabbed both of its two tails with its hands, grabbing each one of its two tails in each of its hands and wrapped its own bare hands around those same two tails, before the immeasurable Grimm suddenly lifted and thrown the winged tyrian purple three-headed draconic giant monster up into the air by its two tails that its hands were wrapped around easily with the sheer colossal and tremendous raw power of its own monstrous and stupendous brute strength alone and promptly slammed Gaïos Belteyrn into the ground on the other side that was behind itself, causing the earth around the area to quaking intensely and severely in terror from the sheer shockwaves created by the force of the impact, begun and start to beating down and slamming its opponent right into the ground of the land violently, swinging Gaïos Belteyrn by its tails in its hands and smashing the purple three-headed draconic giant monstrous kaiju onto the earth savagely, pounding and pulverizing Gaïos Belteyrn into the ground viciously and brutally, causing to continuously quaking and shaking the land of the earth with extreme power from the sheer powers of the shockwaves created by the force and impact of the purple three-headed draconic giant monstrous daikaiju's body battering into the ground, breaking and cracking many of its bones in most of its entire body, damaging and injuring its opponent ruthless with many injuries and wounds on its body, without the protective barrier of its aura to protecting its body, as the Black Wolflord continue to pulverizing Gaïos Belteyrn around, with no sights nor intention of stopping just yet...

* * *

Sparks continue to fly everywhere inside of ATTON after the destruction of its central super-computer system by the explosion. While the group of Nigel, Anna, Blake, and Yang left and ran ahead to head toward the CIC room of ATTON to take on Chas and Berger, K-11P and K14 stay behind to deal with and take on ATTON's security forces on their own so that they could distract them to divert their attention away from the group of four and make them focused solely on the Animabot duo themselves instead in order to make easier for Nigel, Anna, Blake, and Yang to get to ATTON's CIC room and attacked it without any sort of obstacles that was going to block in their way. Soon, a force and swarms of Security K11s equipped with EMP Blasters and Stun guns soon came pouring and swarming into the supercomputer room with rushing in large numbers into the room as they begun aiming and firing their EMP Blasters and Stun guns in their hands at one of their targets.

" _INTRUDER ALERT! SEARCH AND DESTROY!_ "

K14, taking cover and protection behind the left side at one of the doors, begun firing back at a small group of several Security K11s force in the room shooting at him with the EMP Blaster in his hand, aiming with precise accuracy before then firing and shooting his EMP Blaster at them, hitting and disabling a few of them with the focused EMP blasts out of his EMP Blaster he was holding in his left hand and frying their circuities and systems, taking them out with ease. The AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking Animabot immediately dodge and hid right behind the wall as they return fired and shot back with their EMP Blasters, firing and shooting their EMP Blasters at him, fired blast of EMPs from their EMP Blasters, volley of EMP blasts flying pass by him in his cover, before he quickly came out from behind his cover and immediately fired and shoot his EMP Blaster at the rest of the small group of several Security K11s, frying their circuities and systems and disabling them, taking out the rest of them. Before an new group of several more Security K11s quickly came into the room while the group of four continue to run through the now sparking halls of ATTON and rushing toward its CIC room. K14 continue to shoot and fired his EMP Blaster with precise aiming at his new targets as they traded shots and blast of EMPs at each other before the AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking Animabot manage to fried their circuities and systems with the EMP from his EMP Blaster and took them out.

K14 quickly got behind the wall and took cover behind it again when an new group of Security K11s came into the room in order to recharge his EMP Blaster. The Security K11s that just came into the room slowly approach the AMX-014 Döven Wolf-looking Animabot's hiding spot where he was recharging his weapon with wary and heedful cautions as they hold up and pointed their weapons in their hands... all before K-11P, after he had finished dealing with his own part of the security K11s, suddenly made his reappearance and jumped onto the top of one of the charred and toasted supercomputers destroyed in the explosion as he gets their attention.

"Hier bin ich~." (Here I am~.) K-11P said cheerfully and playfully to them. The group of security K11s approaching K14 suddenly turned around to see before the grey Zaku III-looking Animabot blasted them when he immediately fired his EMP Blaster and shot them down, frying the circuities of their systems and taking them all out easily. The Animabot pretend to do a gun cock with his EMP Blaster despite the weapon lacking the movable parts to do that for dramatic purpose to amuse himself before he suddenly did a backward jump flip onto the top of another charred and toasted supercomputer as to dodge the several blasts of EMPs fired at him when another group of security K11s came into the room. They aimed their weapons and attempt to shot their EMP Blasters, but before they could do that, K14 jumped out of his hiding and fired his EMP Blaster upon him finishing fully recharging it, disabling and taking them out when he fried the circuities of their systems.

K-11P then jumped off the top of one of the charred and toasted supercomputer and grabbed one of EMP Blasters off of the floor with his remaining open hand before he tossed that one to K14 for him to use so he could dual wield and grabbed another one off of the floor, sporting and wielding two EMP Blasters and dual wielding them in their hands. Before the Animabot duo then proceeded to go gun-blazing with their two EMP Blasters back-to-back when groups of security K11s came rushing into the room and begun to gunning and mowing down them Rambo-style.

* * *

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Berger shouted, panicking at what was happening, before he loudly query. "STATUS REPORT!"

"ATTON's central supercomputer has been struck and destroyed, sir!" One of the two ATTON operating K11s said and answered.

"The computer systems are failing! All ATTON's system are malfunctioning and failing on every level!"

Chas, however, remained calm and level-headed of this, keeping his cool and composure as he kept himself calm with his head clear of irrationalities and his emotions under control at what was happening right now, as he analyze and evaluate the situation they were in and happening now in his mind with level-headed and professional calmness before he then reason and deduce of what this exactly means from what he could gathered by himself and his mind with the help of no one when he spoke calmly and professionally.

"So, if we're currently attacked from the inside and ATTON's central supercomputer system is destroyed from the explosion, that's means we can't no longer time travel back automatically-" Chas mused in the cool and professional tone of his calm voice to himself of this situation after he analyze and deduce it. But before he could finished, the sliding doors leading into the inside of the CIC room suddenly exploded into a explosion of sparks and smokes, causing one door try to slide weakly open to no avail while the other was blasted off of the wall and send down to the floor, taking them by surprised, before Nigel, Anna, Blake, and Yang suddenly came running into ATTON's CIC room out of the smoke. Before Blake then fired Gambol Shroud at the two ATTON operating K11s to prevent them from interfering, disabling and taking them out, before Yang then spoke to Nigel and Anna.

"Alright! while Blake and me will deal with security, you two deal with Chas and Berger!" Yang told them.

"Okay!"

While Blake and Yang took on and faced against the incoming groups of security K11s forces coming into the CIC room by themselves with ease, Nigel and Anna immediately took on and fought Chas and Berger. Nigel fought against Chas, who was a tough opponent in his own right and was able to putting up a decent fight, but Berger attempt to break and make a run for it and escape with his life in fright before Anna tackle and grabbed him before he could escape by his suit's lapels and he start begging to her in the face of danger along with her wrath with no place for him to run like the smug bastard of a dirty coward that he truly is. "Please! Please don't hurt me! I means no harms!"

"BULLSHIT! I KNEW IT! I ALWAYS KNEW IT! I always knew you were a coward! I always knew that you were always nothing but a damn backstabbing dirty coward and scumbag who always piggy-backed on those with greater amount of powers and influence you followed to get yourself more power only for you to then backstab and betray them in order to have it all for yourself and never take responsibility for what you have done! I ABSOLUTELY KNEW IT! I ABSOLUTELY ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" Anna said before she then thrown Berger down to the floor and jumped on him so she could punch and beat him up in the face with her fists.

While Nigel and Anna were currently dealing with and fighting Chas and Berger, Blake and Yang were nearly finished up with facing and fighting against ATTON's security K11s forces evidence by the amount of broken and sparking parts laying on the floor before the Bumblebee couple then both finished the last of them off together with ease.

"Man, this was too way that's total a cakewalk! It's almost embarrassing." Yang said showing off their skills and bragged about their easy win boastfully with a wide cocky grin wide across her face.

Blake just rolled her eyes at her wife.

Unfortunately, the blonde human may have say those words _wwwwaaaayyyy_ too soon when they begun to suddenly to hear the sounds of heavy and stomping footsteps walking down the hallway of ATTON toward the CIC room before a pair of two 3-meters (9.84 feets) tall bulky and heavy mono-eyed NRX-010 Gable-looking Animabots guards called G0-LEMs ( **G** ravity **Zero** ( **0** )- **L** ifting **E** quipped **M** anhandlers) suddenly then came and entered into the room. Blake and Yang just simply stood there and stared blankly in silence at pair of G0-LEMs standing behind now the destroyed door they came through with a shocked unreadable expressions for a moment.

"... _Oooooooohhhhhhh_..." Yang then made a wincing sound with a grimace expression at the G0-LEMs duo in front of them as she commented casually on this. "Those are _different_... well, this is not _good_..."

"You think, captain obvious?"

"Eh, pretty much. Ok. Right, right, ok; You'll take the big guy on the right, i'll take the big guy on the left. Sound fair?"

"Whatever you say of who we should fight is fine by me."

Blake and Yang then took on the two G0-LEMs when they sprinted forward to run and split from each other into different directions as they tackle and attacked their targets of their respective sides they've agreed upon, thus beginning and starting their fight against the two NRX-010 Gable-looking Animabots guards. The Bumblebee couple fought against the G0-LEMs duo whose fighting are simple and predictable, which only just consisted of only throwing simple punches and smashing their fists down at their opponent. Nothing too advanced beyond that but are quite effective nevertheless against those who either are without any Hunter training or slow enough for them to able to catch with their hands and strike with their attacks or endure and withstand their target's attacks until they worn and tired down, fitting for their roles as guards. The two sides proved to be a even match for each other: With the black cat faunus and blonde human hitting and striking the weak and vital points of their bodies like the joints in their limbs or their head since it is like fighting against other opponent who is a human or a faunus with their attacks like Blake's either piercing or slashing with Gambol Shroud in the quick and swift changes of modes in between its Katana and Scythe mode or Yang's punches and kicks that were added and made more powerful by the strong and devastating firepower of Inferno Celica while easily yet persistently dodging their attacks agilely and flexibility with the nimble speed and light-footed quickness of their flexible agility and blitzing speed (which is especially quite true for Blake) due to the two G0-LEMs' mere slow speed of their body and sheer predictable of their attacks, which Blake and Yang have took advantage of in order to attack them with their quick speed and strike the weak points of their bodies with their attacks. However, the G0-LEMs duo's thick armor and strong aura protecting them help deal with that problem and allowed them to withstand and endure against those sort of attacks as the Bumblebee couple couldn't able to damage them since they have received and took no damage from their attacks, absorbed the damages of their attacks while their attacks just simply bounced right off of the two G0-LEMs' thickness of their thick armors and the strength of their strong auras, which frustrated them since Blake and Yang both knew that they will tired out eventually and can't keep up fighting with them forever. Blake and Yang still fought against the G0-LEMs duo for a while longer...

All before K-11P and K14 appeared and reach the CIC room and came to their rescue just in time through the same way that K14 went in order to get himself repaired when K-11P had made his dramatic entrance by jump flipping himself right over the fight and then fired and shot his EMP Blaster at both G0-LEMs in the air, catching and gaining their attention, before he then landed in front of the entrance of ATTON's CIC room where the doors once stood and turned around to taunt them by beckon them with his hands to bring it on and come at him, but before the two G0-LEMs could attacked him, K14 appeared after he have followed K-11P behind his back right through ATTON's hallway and immediately fired a few focused EMP blasts out from each of his 2 abdominal cannons at their heads, electrocuting them and frying the circuities of their systems, disabling them and taking them out when they promptly fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and became motionless. Before K-11P then grabbed two K11s coming at him from behind and tossed them down to the floor before he fired his EMP blaster and took them out as K14 easily grabbed a pair of two K11s in each of his bare hands and lifted them up into the air with his own superstrength alone before he then bashed their heads so hard that it disable them.

Yang then give them a thumb-up for that since it was awesome, which K-11P gave a thumb-up to her too, before Nigel and Anna (after she was finished with beating up with Berger) manage to finished off Chas together when the Hero Shrew faunus deliver a punch to his face, knocking him down to the floor and out cold. Before the Bumblebee couple turn their heads to them.

"Are you two okay?" Blake asked in concerned.

"Yeah." Nigel said as he and Anna nodded their heads before K-11P urged them to hurry so they could escape.

"Beeile dich!" (Hurry up!)

The five of them agreed with K-11P's urges to hurried and make their escape on that one and the group of six immediately start running through the halls of ATTON toward the hangar where BIT is at in order to escape.

* * *

The Black Wolflord decide it was now done and finished with pulverizing Gaïos Belteyrn around into the ground and it was now time to finished this battle once and for all against its opponent before the enormous Grimm thrown and tossed the purple three-headed dragonic monstrous giant beast down to the earth and then bellowed out its rumbling and booming howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

Gaïos Belteyrn manage to get itself off of the ground with both its right and left hands pushing it and right back up on its two stocky legs despite the numerous injuries and wounds on its body it have got before the winged tyrian purple three-headed draconic giant monster then manage to turned itself around to face the Black Wolflord and then tackle and charge at the massive Grimm before it used its fangs and teeths to bite the immerse Grimm, biting down and sinking the fangs and teeths of all its three heads onto its freakish and hideous keloid-scarred skin, clamping down its fangs and teeths right into its twisted and mangled flesh of its malformed hide, only for the durability of its impregnable skin and protective barrier of its aura to deflect the damage of the attack, protecting the mountainous Grimm.

The Black Wolflord wasn't impressed by this and merely used both its massive two shoulders red crystals when it begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound again as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glowing spheres inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have quickly reach to their fastest and brightest stage before unleashed and emitted its Ultima Wave Pulse attack, sending and knocking Gaïos Belteyrn back, causing to step back from the titanic Grimm, with that single attack.

All before the Black Wolflord then let loose and unleashed a series of punches with its fists and wild fury of punching attacks upon Gaïos Belteyrn with multiple sort of punching techniques that all hit and struck down its body, beating and pummeling down the purple three-headed draconic giant monster with the furious barrage and vicious punches of its fists, bashing and pounding its fists into its opponent violently and mercilessly, battering and thrashing around Gaïos Belteyrn ferociously and brutally with the wild barrage and fierce battery of its attacks, injuring it even more and breaking more of its bones.

* * *

Nigel, Anna, Blake, Yang, K-11P, and K14 ran through the hallways of ATTON toward BIT's hangar to take off and make their escape in BIT before they manage to reach it and they rushed into the hangar to BIT as K-11P continue to urge them to hurry. "Die Zeit wird knapp! So lass uns gehen" (Time is running out! So let's go!)

The group of six quickly got onboard BIT before K14 enter and got into the pilot seat to pilot the craft with K-11P acting as his co-pilot and immediately activated BIT's engines as K-11P then told them.

"Hang on to something!" K-11P warned, which the four did.

BIT immediately took off into the air and flew out of ATTON as sparks continue to fly everywhere inside of the time-traveling mothership, escaping outside out of the time-traveling craft, making their escape, before K14 piloted the futuristic craft away from it. Until, however, they were far away enough from ATTON before K14 turned BIT around and hovered still in the air to face the time-traveling saucer-shaped craft in front of it.

"Did make it out in time?" Nigel asked.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Blake answered.

"Yeah, what about _them_?" Yang pointed out and bring up a certain problem as she jerk a thumb at ATTON.

"We can't let them escape if they have the chance." Anna said before she turned and told both K-11P and K14. "You know what to know."

"Roger." K14 nodded as he then flip open BIT's back to reveal the TeMD system.

"Oh yeah!" K-11P said in giddiness as he cracked his fingers together and wiggle them before he immediately begun to furiously typing and punching in the coordinate for the TeMD system into BIT's computer as he said to himself. "Time for some karmic justice with an side of payback!"

K-11P knew the right place and location at the right time of where to teleport ATTON along with what was left and remaining of its crew to exactly...

* * *

The Black Wolflord finished off with the series and the wild fury of its attacks with its punches at Gaïos Belteyrn by delivering a single finishing powerful punch with its right fist at Gaïos Belteyrn which struck all across of its 3 heads at once, sending the genetically-engineered winged purple giant three-headed draconic beast to spin 180 degree around to face the opposite direction and cause it to stumble for a few steps forward in its dizziness made by the feral barrage of punching attacks.

But the Black Wolflord, however, wasn't done nor finished with Gaïos Belteyrn just yet as the behemoth Grimm approach and walked up behind the purple three-headed draconic daikauji's back before the mighty monstrous Grimm suddenly shoot and thrusted its right hand out and grabbed the neck of its middle head with its right hand when the clawed fingers of its right hand wrapped around its neck and gripped its tightly in its hand, having already figure out and knew in its supercomputer-like brain that the middle head of Gaïos Belteyrn was the dominated head since it had the most dominate over the three heads and is therefore the apparent alpha and acting leader of Gaïos Belteyrn's three heads, before with one mighty pulling heave and tug of its brute strength alone, the grotesque prodigious Grimm slowly yet brutally ripped and tear the middle head along with most of the neck off of the purple three-headed giant draconic daikaiju beast's body in a terrifyingly violent and horrifyingly savage manner, spilling and spurting out barrels and barrels of red bloods from the stump and pierce of the wound where the neck of the middle head was once at, causing Gaïos Belteyrn to rear up and roared with its two remaining heads in extreme and intense amount of severe and terrible pain and agony at what it felt that include the severing of their physical and mental links to the middle head.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord just look coldly and apathically at Gaïos Belteyrn with a dark menacing and threatening glare at its opponent as the nightmarish monstrous Grimm dropped the severed middle head to the ground...

* * *

K-11P continue to furiously typing and punching in the coordinate quickly into BIT's computer for the TeMD system for just a few more seconds until he was finally done when he complete with putting in and setting the coordinate for the teleportation. "Aaand done! Coordinate have been put in and set! Already starting teleportation! And we're all set! So hit it, K14!"

K14 nodded his head at what K-11P have said while the senior Animabot was pointing his finger guns at him when he told him.

The TeMD system discharged and fired a narrow mirror-like beam from the cross-shaped mirror-like dish device upon ATTON as the futuristic time-travelling mothership was enveloped until it disappear and vanished into a flash of white light, teleporting ATTON to the location where the Black Wolflord is at right now. Some of them begun to cheered happily at this.

"We did it!" Yang said with a happy grin on her face as she punch her fist in the empty air with Nigel and Anna smiling at this.

"Hell yeah!" K-11P said as he got up from his chair before he then high-five Yang with his hand and fistpumped her with Blake and K14 rolling their eyes in a deadpan manner at them.

* * *

ATTON then reappeared in a bright flash of white light and materialized at the coordinate of the location that it was teleported in to at of where it was set to teleporting to exactly... near where the Black Wolflord was standing, thus getting and gaining the towering titanic Grimm's attention when it suddenly jerk its head to the left upon noticing the futuristic time-travelling mothership craft after teleporting when it suddenly reappeared near on its left side and distracting from its opponent, taking and drawing its eyes off and attention away from Gaïos Belteyrn and indirectly saving its life in the process before it was about to be kill by the Black Wolflord's hands.

Chas and Berger let out painful groans from what happened from their mouths and were still light-headingly disoriented with being staggering wobbly and weak at the knees while reeling in from it as they've slowly got up from the floor and stand back up with using their chairs to assist and help themselves up before the dog faunus from the future in the green suit then asked and groaned in his confused and light-headed dizziness, still disorientated and unsteady from the attack. "Did we time wrap?"

"No. If the attack did happened, we didn't time travel automatically due to the computer being damage from the attack and we haven't did it manually. So we're still in the past." Chas said and pointed out to him calmly after he manage to steady himself and his mind has clear up from the dazed dizziness before the human from the future in the purple suit asked himself. "Well, where are we then?"

Chas and Berger looked out of the bridge and CIC room window of ATTON to see of where they are at... only for the two men themselves to see the Black Wolflord itself looming over ATTON with its bipedal height and was looking down on the futuristic time-travelling mothership craft, and by extension, them inside of ATTON, the two men from the future, with its head pointing down toward the craft from the future and showing a cold fury and passionless anger of its calm wrath in its eyes, preparing to get rid of this distraction.

Chas, unlike Berger who was now panicking in cowardly fear for his life and tried to find a way to escape from this unavoidable fate of his like the sadistic and smug coward that he truly was beneath his composure, simply stood rigidly still quietly in the composure of his calmness at the face of the Black Wolflord gracefully and close his eyes calmly at the face of his inevitable demise in a cool and self-control elegance manner, accepting his death calmly and quietly with dignity, accepting the unavoidable fate of his inevitable demise and death calmly and quietly in a gracefully and elegance manner with dignity at the hand of the Black Wolflord, the one who will in the future caused all of his suffering in the far future of the 5th century.

Before the Black Wolflord used its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling a black flaming and hot vapor-like mist with cackling red electricities dancing around inside of the black mist-like plasma from its mouth, hitting and striking its target with its Ultima Breath attack, destroying and oblitering ATTON with the black and red blazing and flaming hot mist-like haze attack of its Ultima Breath attack, causing the futuristic time-travelling mothership craft to explode from its Ultima Breath attack striking that unleashed a massive explosive energy before exploding into a inferno white glowing ball and explosive blast of burning light that engulf everything around in its total area including the front parts of the massive Grimm standing in front of it and unleashing its energy everywhere in every direction, sending powerful winds of blast waves that easily uprooted any trees in the path of its blast waves from their bases and causing the earth of the land around it to quake from the shockwaves created from the energy of the explosion as a mushroom cloud created by the results of the explosion start to ascend amongst the puffy clouds in the blue sky above, destroying ATTON in the process with no traces of its existence left except leaving behind only a smoking crater of where it once stood in its resulting destruction as the smoke started to clear up... only to show and reveal the Black Wolflord wasn't even harmed by the explosion due to lacking any sort of visible or internal injuries and wounds on its body and have easily survived it without a single scratch on its body thanks to fortress-like skin and hide of its body's flesh and the protective barrier of its aura, its horrifying and emotionless face still bearing not a single sort of emotion on it whatsoever with its eyes still having the burning rage of its revengeful wrath and only growled in content at the minor distraction being gone now.

**_SSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord wrenched and whipped its head to the source of the sound itself to see Gaïos Belteyrn, taking advantage of the gigantic Grimm being distracted and occupying its attention with diverting and drawing its attention away from the genetically-created purple three-headed giant dragon, use the last of its remaining strength it have got to swiftly take off into the air and flying away quickly and rapidly in an attempt to escape with its life in order to live another day and heal its wounds and injuries for another battle. The Black Wolflord, however, didn't bother to used its Ultima Breath or any of its other more advanced variants it have, since it knew for a fact that its ranged attacks won't be useful against it if the tyrian purple three-headed draconic giant monster's Energy Shield is still active and on, before the tremendous Grimm decide to use its semblance and used it to summoned its glyphs, causing black simple-looking circle glyphs with glowing crimson red outline with the kanji have now this time change to "炸" in the center to suddenly appear all over Gaïos Belteyrn's body while it was flying over the ocean for a few seconds before, with one gesture of its right hand by closing its right hand, the Black Wolflord's glyphs suddenly detonated and exploded with multitudes of triggered explosions to occurred all over its body, further weakening the winged purple three-headed draconic giant daikaiju while it was flying in the air of the blue sky over the blue waters of the Arktos Sea and sapping the last of whatever remaining strength it had left out of it until its strength has finally failed before Gaïos Belteyrn fell out of the sky and start plunging toward the aforementioned blue waters of the Arktos Sea once its strength had failed the purple three-headed giant draconic daikaiju beast before splashing into the surface waters of the blue ocean with large waves created from this upon impact and sanked beneath the surface of the waters into the black depth of the deep below.

The Black Wolflord stared into the distance in the direction of where Gaïos Belteyrn flew upon seeing the bright and flashing lights of the explosions created by the detonation of its glyphs in its silence for a few moment before roaring and bellowed in its loud and thunderous howling roar in its victory, its victory of winning the second round of its battle, winning its battle against Gaïos Belteyrn in its victory.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Unfortunately, with Gaïos Belteyrn now out of the way and no longer a complete major nuisance of a threat, the Black Wolflord can resume and renew the destructive rampage of its wrathful vengeance.

"Well, we've got rid of Gaïos Belteyrn and its now gone, but how we going to get rid of the Black Wolflord now?" Yang asked.

"I think Rainflower didn't _exactly_ account for this." Blake comment calmly and rather casually at this.

The Black Wolflord dropped down to all fours of its paws and start treading quadpedally on all paws of its four powerful limbs toward its next target - whichever and wherever its next target is exactly - as it begun and continue its destructive and catastrophic rampage of its wrathful and furious vengeance.

Once the Black Wolflord was confirmed to going back and resume on its rampage once more, the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter immediately went back and begun to scramble and sending out new sets of orders before Floyd spoke to VCL Teal about this of what they were seeing on the screen.

"Look like it's up to the Vale and Atlas Army now." Floyd said to him. VCL Teal nodded solemnly at this. All before the professor got up from the table and left. "Well, excuse me."

VCL Teal was silence for a moment before he've asked himself a important question when he wonder. "Is this your idea of a savior, Rainflower?"

Inside of his office in the Rosemary Group Building, Rainflower was standing still and quietly inside of his office as he realized the mistake and error he have made.

* * *

Later during that night at the Valese Institute of Science at the city of Olkcaster, just after dusk has passed, with BIT just parked right outside of the building after it have landed, K-11P and K14 were making calculation and were determining and working out the on the estimate MASC-36 (Mobile Advanced Simulation Computer) after bringing MASC-36 into the institute when they brought it into inside of the building in order to determinate and work out the most highly likely possibilities of which and where the Black Wolflord will most likely to attack and strike right now with Nigel, Anna, Blake, Yang, and Floyd looking and staring on at this in silence before the calculation of the most highly likely possibilities of which and where the Black Wolflord is going to attack next was finished and the two Animabots show the calculation of their prediction and expectation based on the most highly likely possibilities and outcomes with the top 5 most highly likely places and targets of which and where the Black Wolflord is going to attack soon according to the calculation of MASC-36 to all of them, with the highest percent being the city of Daymark at 91%.

"91 percent...?" Nigel said in disbelief upon seeing those numbers.

"Damn, that is seriously high." Yang comment.

"Is this thing certain that the Black Wolflord will hit the city of Daymark?" Floyd asked.

"If the simulation computer says it will happen with a high probably and chance, you can be sure the Black Wolflord will be there." Anna explained.

"Yeah. Not gonna lie. It's either that or will be its next one is going to attack next after attacking its previous target." K-11P said.

"Great. This is just great." Yang said sarcastically as she dropped her hands to her sides. "After we have fix one problem, another one pop up. Aren't life such a wonderful thing, huh?"

"Of course. It is." Blake deadpanned.

That was when two of the institute's staff workers suddenly came in and told them. "The Black Wolflord is in Pholk!"

"MOTHERF-"

* * *

The bells start ranging as the emergency warning system begun to sound their warning to the total population across the entire small city of Pholk.

" _This is an emergency! The Black Wolflord is approaching Pholk! It is urgent that people make their ways to either the safety shelters or out of the city on any transportation available to you! This is an emergency!_ "

Soon, the entire population of Pholk start and were making their way toward the safety shelters or making their way and getting out on any sort of transports they could in fear and fright of this, all as the Valese Army begun moving in multiple of their E103 Gargantua tanks, F9-7 Bolt Tank Destroyers, 210mm P2R1S large-calibre Artillery Cannons being pulled by QL-72 Horror Artillery Tractors, TN01G Black Knight Self-Propelled Guns, and several L-4ZY Thunder MP-type into the city with some of them being transported and carried by several Super XCPV-2 MP-Type into the city.

They quickly moved into position as the Black Wolflord strike and begun its attack on the city of Pholk, walking unflinchingly right through the buildings on its four legs in the path of its stride it was walking in the cause them to almost instantly collapse like they were nothing but wrapping papers for Christmas and crushing any of the smaller buildings in its path underneath its steps, before the enormous Grimm let out its thundering and booming howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

A group of about 6 L-4ZY Thunder MP-types moved to intercept and attacked the Black Wolflord with aiming their Lightning Zapping Cannons at their single target as the mega colossal Grimm was moving forward toward them before firing and their Lightning Zapping Cannons, attacking and zapping the living and breathing mountain of a towering gigantic beast with the discharging bolts of electricity from their dishes. The Black Wolflord was unfazed by their attacks with their fired bolts of electricity they were shooting and discharging striking its body and simply continue to unflinchingly walk in its path as the nightmarish massive Grimm then swung its multi-spiked tail around and then bashed it right into a tower, causing the tower to collapse and fall over onto its sides, destroying the tower with a single swing of its multi-spiked tail.

The six L-4ZY Thunder MP-types continue to discharge their electric bolts and zapping the Black Wolflord with them while starting to drive in reverse to maximized their distance between their target, as the grotesque behemoth Grimm continue to walking forward in the tread of its stride and remaining unfazed and immune to their attacks with every steps it makes causing the earth to shake with agony and fright. All before it took one step forward and stomp its front right paw down on the ground, causing the ground beneath to collapse under against its heavy weight and creating a quite deep sinkhole that ended up with its right arm being considerable arm-deep in the sinkhole, temporary forcing the Black Wolflord to stop its walking, momentary incapacitated and stopping the mammoth monstrous Grimm from walking into the path and direction that it was heading in for now. Immediately taking advantage of this while it present to them, the six L-4ZY Thunder MP-types, along with several E103 Gargantua tanks, F9-7 Bolt Tank Destroyers, and TN01G Black Knight Self-Propelled Guns, instantly begun all of firing their weaponries and striking down their downed and incapacitated target, hoping to do some damage against it while it was currently down for the moment, but it only served to both annoyed and irritate the Black Wolflord at this before it swiftly pulled its right arm out of the sinkhole as it got back up on its four limbs again and used its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling a black plasma and vapor-like mist from its mouth at them, burning and destroying all of them instantaneous in a single attack with its Ultima Breath.

VCL Teal and rest of the Vale Council were watching in horror and terror in their eyes of what they were seeing on the screen inside of the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter as the Black Wolflord continue its attack and raid on the city of Pholk.

"We've lost." Edward said, with Tody bobbing his head in agreement with his old friend of that statement.

"We are still no match for it!" Ivon said.

"Yes. Unfortunately so." VCL Teal agreed.

* * *

"Raising Gaïos Belteyrn from the ocean and resurrect it?" Floyd said, hearing of what he heard Nigel said.

"Yes." Nigel answered before he then asked Anna. "Would it be possible to revive and resurrect it in the 5th century?"

"You mean, revive Gaïos Belteyrn in the 5th century, and then bring it back to the 1st century?" Anna ask, realizing of what he is getting at and summarizing of what his plan is basically.

"But can Gaïos Belteyrn survived under the water until the 5th century?" Blake questioned and pointed out.

"We'll turn it into a cyborg if its cell survived." Anna answered.

"With the cold temperature of the Arktos Ocean at that depth, it's possible." Floyd comment.

"How about it?" Anna ask K-11P and K14 about it.

"Yes. Of course, we can do it." K14 answered.

"Of course we can. Cyborgs in the 5th century are far more advanced than at the turn of the 2nd century. So we pretty much have the technology to do that." K-11P said and answered before he then quickly added as he looked around. "Of course, now all we just need is to find a big enough dock for it in order to robotized its ass."

"So essentially in other words, a giant cyborg three-headed dragon mecha." Yang summed it up perfectly... before she then give a dorky smile at this upon realizing it. "I _loved_ the idea. Because it sound AWESOME!"

* * *

The group walked outside of the Valese Institute of Science toward BIT as K-11P and K14 ran up to BIT and quickly got onboard the futuristic aircraft to prepare to make their T3 wrap back to the 5th century before Anna turned and spoke to them. "Well..."

"Be sure to come back." Nigel said, which Anna nodded.

"Yeah, it may have its flaws but everything have its ups and downs." Yang comment before she then added. "Oh, and make sure that no Dorakos somehow escape under your watch or else it would turn into a giant monster that will go on a rampage, alright?"

"Don't worry, i'll come back..." Anna said as she turned. "I happened to like this era."

"... Really...? You like our era?"

"I'm not lying." This shocked Nigal before the Hero Shrew Faunus asked.

"... Then why?"

"Because you're from this era." Anna said with a cheerful smile on her face before the human woman from the 5th century ran up to BIT and quickly got onboard.

Nigel just chuckle and smile awkwardly at this... before Blake and Yang suddenly made and gave a weird expressions across their faces before the blonde human spoke to her cat faunus wife. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Do you have the strange and that weird feeling that something is at first merely harmless but is actually disturbing in context and hindsight?"

"... Yes."

BIT took into the air when it launched itself and flew through the darkness of the night sky for a moment until K14 activated its T3W Drive was activated as a eerie sound was heard before it was suddenly engulf and enveloped into a distorting light of so many bright and vivid colors that covered the entire futuristic aircraft into a sphere of those same colors before BIT then finally disappear and vanish when it warped into a iridescent flash of distorted vivid and iridescent lights, time-travel wrapping back to the 5th century...


	3. Regrets and Repentance

[...Back to the far future...]

[...318 years into the future...]

[...At the location of Gaïos Belteyrn's body in the Arktos Sea after it was found...]

[...Minutes, probably 60 minutes/an hour after they have discovered the intact mummified dead corpse and remains of Gaïos Belteyrn...]

"And so, that is what have all happened 318 years ago in the past." Anna said, after explaining to her mentor for a unknown amount of time in only the minutes of what happened in the past, including the battle between Gaïos Belteyrn and the Black Wolflord that ended with the giant three-headed beast being destroyed in battle and its defeat, that lead up to this point in time after finding Gaïos Belteyrn's body in the submarine piloted by K-11P and K14.

"I see." Her mentor said, after what he heard everything from his student of what happened at the end of the first century when the Black Wolflord and Gaïos Belteyrn have fought each other, all while various other smaller submarine crafts and ROV were propelling themselves through the dark and cold waters of the black depth of the Arktos Sea around Gaïos Belteyrn with their thrusters as they were scanning and examining the seemingly and apparently dead body and mummified corpse of Gaïos Belteyrn. If it was actually dead that is...

"So can you do it? Can you revive and resurrect Gaïos Belteyrn as a cyborg? Are you able to do it on this scale?" Anna asked her mentor, wanting to know from him if he is able to revive and resurrect Gaïos Belteyrn and, once its body was raise up to the surface once it is confirmed its body to be still alive in some forms or other, then turned and transformed the winged purple three-headed dragonic giant monster into a cyborgic mecha of this size and scale since, while it is technically possible, it have never been created of this magnitude before. Her mentor was hesitant about this for a moment.

"... Are you sure about this, Anna? After all, our ancestors are the ones who are responsible for causing and creating the problems we have they created that we have to deal with due to their mistakes they've made since we have to suffered the consequences of their actions and pay the price for their mistakes that they have made." Her mentor pointing it out to her.

"Yes. I understand that our ancestors made the mistakes of what they did that resulted in us suffering from the consequences because of their actions and choices they've made as those mistakes of what they made cost us any form of meaningful future, they're still our ancestors all the same and they deserve a chance to not those mistakes."

That was when K-11P and K14 then got something on the scanners of their submarine, along with the datas across from the other various smaller submarine crafts and ROV, when they've analyzed all of the datas they have on the submarine's computer.

"We got something! We detecting an beating pulse of aura from Gaïos Belteyrn and got Gaïos Belteyrn's aura signature on the scanners, so it is definitely alive!" K-11P said. "We've also got and getting a heartbeat on the hydrophones and scanners! It's weak, but it's most definitely a heartbeat, alright!"

"It appear to be in a hibernation state. So Gaïos Belteyrn appeared to must have deliberately put itself into a coma and hibernation state in order to conserved its energy due to taking too much damage from the Black Wolflord since both the pulses of its aura and beats of its heart are weak on the scanners." K14 explained. "Gaïos Belteyrn is also appear to be regenerating back its central head, albeit at a slow pace, since the stump where its central head used to be before it was ripped off is bigger along with the fact that most of its own aura and energy it is using in this state is focused on this spot, indicating that it is regenerating its central head."

"Gee. You think, captain oblivious?" K-11P snarked.

"Please, give them one more chance."

"... Alright, i'll do it."

* * *

[...Back in the past...]

[...318 years in the past...]

[...March 20th 97 AGW...]

[...A day after Anna travel back to the 5th century in the future last night...]

[...Inside of the headmaster room at Beacon Academy...]

After General Winter has finished telling to Headmistress Glynda, Qrow, Doctor Oobleck, and Professor Port inside of the headmaster room at Beacon Academy on the holographic screen the plan to deal with and defeat the Black Wolflord and explaining the details of what the plan is to them in the room with Glynda nodding her head up and down in agreement at this of what she heard with Winter since this plan was the best one that they could able to come up quickly with on such an short notice as time was the essence before General Winter then disconnected and the holographic screen then closed when it dematerialized and dissipated. Before Qrow then spoke and snarking about the situation as he drank the content out of his flask while sitting on Glynda's desk. "Oh, that's so nice. Well, isn't that just great, isn't it? We used the Black Wolflord to defeat the monster for us, and now we're going to used an giant 3-headed cyborg mecha dragon which is the said monster that is robotized from the future to defeat the Black Wolflord. All because a bunch of time-travelers who have came from the far future tell us the half-truth of what will happened in the future and we got, or so we thought we did, rid of the Black Wolflord when one of them travel to the past only for them to instead reveal that they were actually time-travelling terrorist who want ruled the world of Remnant under their leadership with a iron fist and used the said monster as a example if they weren't giving the control of the world that pretty much forced our hands and resulted in us using the Black Wolflord which have now lead us up right to this point in time. As if the situation wasn't already shitty enough for all and every one of us as it is right now. The shittiest lucks we are having in the few decades. Aren't it just dandy now, huh?"

"Yes. We can all see that. What you have said is indeed true. I do agree with you on what you have said. As you do raise a good point about that, Qrow." Port said as he begun to then start and begun pacing and walking around the headmaster room with his arms behind his back before he continue to speak. "But what concern me the most, however, right now is the Black Wolflord and how dangerous it is really is compare to Salem. Since, unlike and contrast to the other Creatures of Grimm, the Black Wolflord has a _clear_ motivation and reason for its hatred toward humanity and why it hate and wanting revenge on us, which make the Black Wolflord that _much_ more dangerous than other Grimms. Compared to Salem and her faction, the Black Wolflord is clearly _far_ more dangerous than even Salem and her faction was _and_ ever will be when you think about it. Afterall, Salem is easily the most powerful and dangerous enemy of Ozpin since the beginning of the secret war between both him and her for whatever reason why they were fighting against each other exactly yet she preferred to used her minions to do her dirty work and seeking out any openings no matter how small and then exploiting the said opening for maximum effect which suggested and have lead me think from what I have observe of what she does and her prefer strategy is that while she is powerful and dangerous opponent on her own she's at least defeatable or in other words, she is able to deliver and deal out massive amount of damages and match a single army in damage but she is unable to take that the same amount of damage to herself at the same time, meaning that she could be defeated even with her own army backing her _if_ she does have one as we speak by Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo's armies from with the combination of their superior size, strength, and numbers, if we _did_ actually know where she is exactly theorically speaking. But the Black Wolflord, on the other hand, doesn't need an army to do its dirty work, as it is _that_ army, a _one_ -Grimm army, by itself, able to take on and able to be a match against both Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo's armies as it is able to take the damage and punishments to its body from them yet is able to inflict and dish out those same amount of damage that are equal to them at the same time and able to match them for blow to blow. That is what I find to be the most _terrifying_ about the Black Wolflord. The biggest differences between both the Black Wolflord and Salem is that Salem _seem_ to appear to be a unstoppable and unmovable force of nature who can able to destroy and devastated entire armies by herself upon expectation when you first hear about her until you think about it while the Black Wolflord itself _is_ a unstoppable and unmovable force of nature who can able to destroy and devastated entire armies all by itself. Something that Salem could only _dream_ about. The Black Wolflord have already proven to be a much more bigger and dangerous threat than Salem could ever will be. Along with the fact that we don't know _anything_ or have any clear _ideas_ about the Black Wolflord beside the basic facts about it we do _know_ about it that it have manage to survived the Ultima Bomb and it have aura so thus a soul since nothing is known prior to its first appearance. Unlike Salem and her faction since while we do know of how they operate and what is their goals are, we don't know anything about the Black Wolflord except for the basic facts of it that we do know as we know nothing about its past prior to the dropping of the Ultima Bomb with nothing is known about what its past was like and what it was originally prior to that day and without knowing anything about its past, we only have speculating guesses and theories of what was its past is like to go and lead on. Which is what makes it even more dangerous in my opinion, since the Black Wolflord is a problem that exist outside the context of what we - and pretty much by extension, the rest of us hunters - usually deal with as we don't know anything and have any idea about the Black Wolflord when it have first made its appearance - if it is the same Black Wolflord that is - all those years ago. I don't think even Ozpin would know of how to deal with this Grimm exactly as he doesn't know about it since if he actually did, he would have told us about its existence before his death and disappearance or would left something like a recording to let us know about it at least like he did with the Wyvern. Hmm, I believe to myself that the Black Wolflord represent the many mysteries of the world of Remnant and its past since, despite doing our best effort to search and uncovered its history as of this time, we don't know - or barely know at least - much of anything about our past and the history of Remnant and we're probably just beginning to scratching the surface. Afterall, this is the reason why the greatest mysteries we know about _are_ the greatest mysteries for a reason in the first place as they are too ambiguous, too ambiguous to know, too ambiguous to know for certain."

Everyone inside of the Beacon Academy's headmaster room were silence and they couldn't help but agreed with what Port have said about this as he said this the best about the Black Wolflord, how dangerous that the Black Wolflord really was compared to Salem herself and her faction, and how mysterious and unknown the Black Wolflord is due to not knowing anything, not a single thing, about it prior to its first appearance almost all those 6 years ago...

* * *

The entire city of Daymark was now empty and quiet, everything was now empty and quiet in the city of Daymark, with its streets and roads being now bare and empty, no people that are walking down the streets or vehicles that were driving down the roads, with life, now being completely devoid and empty of life, as most of the city's population and inhabitants have already been now mostly evaluated from the city with only a small amount of its population and inhabitants left and remaining in the city who are being evacuating right now.

" _Daymark will be attacked by the Black Wolflord today! For your own safety, please be calm and evaculated to a nearby safety shelter or from the city immediately! I repeat. Daymark will be attacked by the Black Wolflord today! For your own safety, please be calm and evaculated to a nearby safety shelter or from the city immediately!_ "

At the main Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure Headquarter in the city of Vale, its staff members and operating supercomputer system inside of the main headquarter were working as quickly and efficiently the best as they could with the evacuation orders they are giving out while they were evacuating the remaining population that are left in the city from it before the Black Wolflord will attack.

"How long until it reaches the center of Daymark?" VCL Teal asked.

"It should be there within about roughly the hour at least."

"Marshal General Liva, most of the evacuation is complete."

"Good. Keep up the good work. The more people that are evacuated, the better chance that there will be less injuries and death in the resulting attack." Marshal General Liva Northern Union Pacific Alco Schnectady Cheyenne Arapaho Legend of the Vale Army said as she walked over to the table where VCL Teal was at before she spoke to the Vale Council Leader and told him. "The city's destruction is inevitable."

"Yes, its destruction was a necessary sacrifice." VCL Teal said grimly and somberly in solemn understandment at this as he nodded his head. "But... at what cost exactly?"

The Black Wolflord, having already made its landfall now on the city from the sea, now begin its attack on the city as it exhaled its Ultima Breath attack, exhaling the black mist and vapor-like plasma of its attack from its mouth, burning and melting down anything into smouldering puddles of molten liquids and causing anything to instantly become on fire that get caught within range of its Ultima Breath attack from the sheer intense heat of its attack, starting an massive fire of furious flames that will soon turned into and become a blazing sea of inferno, and destroying the many sets of buildings, walking right through them like they were nothing more than just cardboards, crushing them under the stomping and lumbering footsteps of its paws while making the earth beneath its paws is stepping on to quaking and trembling in fear and terror at the enormous Grimm, all while they watch in helplessness of what is happening on the screen inside of the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure HQ.

"This... this will put a lot of peoples in finance risks if the Black Wolflord put anymore stains on the finance reserves than it already is!" James said.

One of the Vale Black Wolflord Emergency Counter-Measure HQ's staff members then came over to VCL Teal, holding a scroll in her hand, to speak with the Vale Council Leader himself in order to tell him something that was important and then told him of what it was which bring and got his attention to.

"You have a phone call."

That have caught VCL Teal's attention to this. Confused of who would be calling at this time of important and delicate matters right now, VCL Teal was given the scroll by her before he took the scroll up to his face and spoke on the scroll to whoever was on the line.

"Hello? Who is this?" Teal said.

" _Hello Vale Council Leader Teal._ "

"Mr. Rainflower?!"

" _Yes, it is me. All of my staff and employees have already evacuated from the city of Daymark to safety... except for me. As I am still in my office and the only one left in the Rosemary Group Building._"

"What...? You're still in your office in Daymark?!" Teal said in shocked as he then immediately turned and whipped his head back to the screen.

* * *

" _What are you doing, Rainflower?! Get out of there! The Black Wolflord is heading your way!_ " Teal warned him.

Rainflower just chuckle softly yet sadly and regretfully in knowing comprehension and aware understanding of this as he told the Vale Council Leader on his scroll.

"I understand... but it's okay. Let me have my way, please." Rainflower said with a shameful and sad lament tone of regretfulness and guilt before the crocodile faunus then got up from his chair and walked over to the window of his office with his scroll one of in his hands where he see the destruction caused by the Black Wolflord as the massive Grimm itself was coming and heading toward the Rosemary Group building. "I almost lost my life at Ragos Beach... if it weren't for that Beowolf who have saved me and my company's life during the early hours of the final battle of the Second Great War when it have begun. I do not know the exact reason why it saved me and my company in the first place, even to this day. This land of prosperity i've help to create... is being destroyed by the Black Wolflord, who might have be once the same Grimm who saved my life all those years ago." He chuckle and noted sadly to himself at the entire irony of this. "I'd say it was ironic..."

" _Rainflower! Get of out there! Get of out there immediately before the Black Wolflord come to your building!_ "

"I'm sorry, Vale Council Leader Teal. But I already made my choice and decision. Goodbye."

" _Rainflower! Wait-!_ "

Rainflower already immediately disconnected and cut off the line before Vale Council Leader Teal is able say anything else to him before the crocodile faunus businessman then promptly destroyed his scroll by breaking and cracking his scroll when he broke it right into two pieces with his bares hands, destroying his scroll with ease and preventing himself of either making anymore calls or receiving them as he dropped what remained of his destroyed scroll down to the floor. Before walking right over to the window and looking out of the window to see the Black Wolflord itself walking toward the building and is now close to the Rosemary Group building until the monstrous Grimm suddenly stopped.

The Black Wolflord stopped walking when the towering giant Grimm have came to a stop and loomed over the Rosemary Group Building as the mountainous Grimm itself slowly turned its head toward the building as Rainflower came to a stop when he've came close to the window and see in his stoic calmness the grotesque and horrific nightmarish face of the titanic Grimm up close with his eyes in self-control over his emotions thanks to his years of military training to controlling his emotions under the most intense situation just right before and during the Second Great War before the Black Wolflord gazed down, looking through the window of the building right into inside one of the office of the Rosemary Group Building with its seemingly abyssal black and dark eyes with nothing but only the silted and hellish crimson red pupils of its eyes, and see Rainflower himself standing calmly and silently in front of the window and staring back at the Black Wolflord's void black eyes and their hellish red pupils that is filled by the angry rage and inflamed fury of its vengeful godlike wrath.

The two stared at each other in silence. The Black Wolflord stood completely still in silence like the living mountain of a behemoth Grimm that it is while staring into Rainflower's office at the crocodile faunus through the window and the tremendous Grimm then slowly dropped, dropping, the raging fury and seething anger of its furious wrath in its eyes all as its look in its eye instead became softer, adopting a sympathetic yet weary and tired look to him, looking right at the crocodile faunus with a knowing and sympathetic yet woefully and depressing sad, wearingly tired, and miserable regretful broken look in its eyes, as if it already knows and understands of what Rainflower is thinking in his mind and feeling in his heart all too well and was understandingly sympathetic to him in the look of its eyes despite all of its vengeful rage toward the entirely of humanity for what they have done, not like those of a wrathful vengeance-obsessed beast wanting revenge on humanity to pay for their mistakes, but a poor lost and broken soul who have lost everything and nothing left to lose while having to suffered the endless cycle of never-ending pain and agony by just merely existing. Rainflower stared at the Black Wolflord in sentimental nostalgic with a sad and woeful look of mournful and sorrowful regrets as he remember and reminisce on the memories of the past to reflect at his greatest failures and regrets from when he have first met Ruby during the Second Great War to how the Ragos Mutant Beowolf saved both him and his surviving garrison from certain death in the final battle of the Second Great War to his greatest regrets of unable to find out of what happened to Ruby and is forced to leave his savior behind on Ragos Beach before the Ultima Bomb exploded over the final battle of the Second Great War on that day that ended the Second Great War. The two different yet similar beings, two beings who are completely different yet also strangely similar to each other, continue to stared in silence at each other... before Rainflower give a small nod toward the Black Wolflord.

"Do it."

The Black Wolflord comply... and fired its God Ultima Breath, instantly killing Rainflower and destroying the Rosemary Group Building in one shot, killed and blasted him into oblivion, giving the former Vale military major and current businessman crocodile faunus an quick and relatively painless death, meeting the demise and death of his end, ending Rainflower's life for good.

Much to Vale Council Leader Teal's horror as he was horrified at what he saw happen on the screen.

" _RAINFLOWER!_ " Vale Council Leader Teal shouted in horror at this.

The Black Wolflord, however, remained standing motionlessly still and remaining in silence, didn't move a inch nor made a sound, not moving an single inch with its limbs nor making an single sound from its throat, over the remains of the Rosemary Group Building as the mighty titanic Grimm merely dropped and hung its head down in grief-stricken and mournful sadness at this, mourning and grieving in emptiness and sadness at the loss of one of the few things connected to its past by its hands no less, taking no enjoyment or pleasure at this, it have didn't and never wanted nor wished this to happened despite all its vengeful and bitter anger toward humanity, it have didn't and never wanted nor wished to killed off one of the few remaining things left that are connected to its past and previous life of who and what it was before until the Ultima Bomb explode on that day but felt like it had no choice and was ultimately forced to do it anyway with reluctance before it ultimately yet reluctantly ended his life with its God Ultima Breath due to the combination of its wrathful anger and its torturing pain it was tortured by due to its existence that is driving the stupendous gigantic Grimm, being the driving force, the same driving force, behind its motivation for its unforgiving vengeance and wanting bitter revenge toward humanity, being too much, forcing and compelling the giant behemoth Grimm to kill him and end his life along with Rainflower nodded his head toward the massive monstrous Grimm and accepted his demise and death in calm dignity for it to do it, wishing that this would never happen and never wanted to have come nor end like this, having wished that this would never happened and never wanted to have come to this or ended like this since - despite all of its revengeful and vengeful yet justified and clear anger of its bitter and unforgiving yet understandable hatred toward the humanity for being responsible for its transformation into what it is now today and being technically a Creature of Grimm - the Black Wolflord never have taking joy nor pleasure of hurting many people and causing to millions and millions of people to suffer in its vengeance as it never have wished and wanted to do this, never wanting to hurt and makes the millions of people, hurting and making the many millions and millions of people, to suffer by inflicting untold damages upon them equivalent to like that of a natural disaster like either a intense tropical storm or a powerful earthquake or a enormous tsunami or the extreme eruption of a volcano that have now awoken from its deep centuries long sleep and slumber, being the last thing that it wanted to do, in the first place while it know all too well of how empty and understand of how pointless its revenge can be but the towering and massive monstrous Grimm felt like it can't help and have no other choice in the matter anyway due to its bitter and unforgiving vengeful hatred toward the entirety of humanity for what they have done to it and being the ones responsible for its transformation in the first place caused by the anger, sadness, and pain of its existence being too much, being so overwhelming and overpowering, that it have replace and took over the wish of that desire when it have taking over its previous desire and became the living and breathing mountain of a towering titanic and monstrous Grimm's desire, being all too aware of what it have become now, being served as a reminder, serving as a cruel and painful reminder for the Black Wolflord itself, reminding the Black Wolflord of its lonely existence and its revenge, clearly yet painfully reminding the Black Wolflord of how lone and self-loathing it is in its lonely existence and how just empty and pointless its revenge can be, showing and reminding us that for all of its unforgiving fury and deep down beneath under its bitter rage, the Black Wolflord was nothing more than a tragic and broken Grimm and giant monster with a soul alone and lost in its lonesome existence who was driven mad by the insanity of the tempest and wrathful anger of its godlike wrath, the mournful and melancholic depression of its sorrowful and broken-hearted sadness, and the tormenting and torturing agony of its agonizing and harrowing pain caused by its mere existence alone. All before the Black Wolflord let out a mournful and grief-stricken crying howling roar of sorrowful sadness at this.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

* * *

All as the Black Wolflord was now currently mourning and grieving the death of Rainflower and the fact it was forced to killed him with his acceptance of his fate and faced his inevitable demise and death in calm dignity at the hands of the enormous giant Grimm itself, taking no enjoyment or pleasure at having done the deed, Floyd got the call of what happened inside of the Valese Institute of Science.

"Rainflower is been killed?!" Floyd said as he realized of what this meant. "Then... Right."

Floyd then came and walked over to Nigel, Blake, Yang, Indiego and Taupe where they were sitting at the table and were looking at the screen with the Black Wolflord still mourning in sadness once he was finished with the call to give and tell them the update of the information as they looked at him before the Hero Shrew faunus spoke to him.

"Rainflower is...?" Nigel said, wanting to know for sure and to confirm his worst fears of what happened.

"Yes." Floyd confirmed it.

"It's a shame... what was the Black Wolflord to him?" Indiego asked himself, wondering in his own mind the ambiguous reasons and alternative possiblities and interpretations of why the Black Wolflord killed Rainflower for what exactly and was it actually mourning and grieving for his death and for what it have done or is it just did it as a part of its behavior like any sort of any other Creatures of Grimm.

"His greatest regrets." Blake answered honestly, the black cat faunus decide to be completely bluntly and straight-forward about it. "Because the Black Wolflord is maybe the same grimm who have saved both lives of him and his soldiers during the final battle of the Second World War before he was then forced to leave behind his savior and it may have possibly became the Black Wolflord as a result when the Ultima Bomb was dropped." She said, understanding his pain and regret the best despite the oddity of it, having understood Rainflower's greatest regret of leaving his savior behind the best since she knew the feeling and what it felt like all too well despite finding it odd, his greatest regrets on itself being odd, that he regret leaving a Creature of Grimm all of thing behind but she was professional about it and kept it to herself since the cat faunus herself knew that humans and faunus themselves are both an odd species anyway, before she figure that it was most likely because it may have resulted in the creation of the Black Wolflord due to that action and lead the crocodile faunus to blame himself for that mistake, which she understand and have understood that particular feeling of blaming yourself over something that lead to unforeseen consequences.

All before the Black Wolflord finished its grief-stricken mourning over Rainflower's death and what it done when the embittered anger, vindictive rage, sullen fury, and resentful wrath of its unforgiving and bitter vengeful hatred toward humanity itself for what they done due to their part in its creation and being responsible for its transformation into what it is now and the endless cycle of its insanity from their actions return/reinvigorate in the full force upon being reminded of what they done and lashing out in anger at them for being responsible for its creation that have lead to this in the first place with forcing to kill Rainflower adding fuel to the intense flaming and burning inferno to that hatred for what they done and resume its rampage, destroying multiple of buildings in its surrounding, begun to destroying around the multiple of buildings with the swings of its strong arms, the striking kicks of its powerful legs, and the quakes of its stomping steps, as the living breathing mountain of a titanic behemoth Grimm use both its arms, its legs, and its Ultima Breath attacks along its other variants of its attacks and its semblance to destroyed the city of Daymark, causing the multiple buildings in the city to collapse from a single strike of its attacks and adding more flames and fuels to the inferno, turning the multiple buildings into giant piles of stone rubbles and the blazing sea of inferno flames and fires burning and melting down anything that it catches to ashes, planning on turning the city of Daymark into a blacken smouldering and scorched wasteland of lifeless ruins and grey ashes, to show that the monstrous enormous Grimm means business now that it is serious and is a threat to humanity for a reason as nothing will stop the Black Wolflord or stands in its way from having its vengeance on humanity for what they've done for their part in its creation.

"Anna..." Nigel said, wondering if the idea have worked or not in his mind.

"Was it an impossible task?" Taupe asked.

"Well... we'll just going to have to wait and see for ourselves unfortunately." Yang answered and comment honestly, not knowing for sure, as she then leaned against in the chair when she have put both of her hands behind the back of her head and her feets on the table, with knowing they could do nothing right now but wait patiencely.

* * *

The Black Wolflord continue its raid and rampage through the city of Daymark, destroying the various buildings of the city with its attacks in its rampage of destruction, the towering giant Grimm continued its rampaging path of destruction while destroying the city of Daymark with its attacks in order to make _another_ example of what will and is going to happened exactly to the other humans and faunus settlements... until a flash of bright light suddenly came into existance and shimmer across the sky when it appear out of no where for a moment before a distorted orb of vivid and iridescent lights have suddenly emerged and materialized in the sky above the city of Daymark, causing the Black Wolflord to looked up at the sky when lifting its head up immediately upon the flash of bright light getting its attention and instantly saw the vivid and iridescent distorted sphere hovering still in the sky above the city of Daymark, all before the distorted vivid and iridescent bubble dissipated... all to reveal Gaïos Belteyrn itself but albeit now looking differently from what it originally look like before after it have travel back to the past and coming back from the future while now flying in the air with a metallic golden-colored mechanical chest armor covering around its entire main body with a relatively large emerald green-colored crystal orb-looking and jewel-like ball or "eye" right in the center of its chest that replace its original torso, four powerful internal Rosemary TM11 series ultra-compact fusion-type reactors located in its chest that dramatically increased its powers, a pair of 2 heavy duty military/industrial armored robotic legs with two front-to-back squarish-shaped toes that are definitely shaped somewhat like sideway-looking squares and are equipped with shock-absorbers in them that were designed to better support its heavier and increased weights and prevent it from leaning and tipping over quite easily like before due to its 1200 meters height and bipedal gait's unstability weakness of its skyscraperesque body build by anchoring it into the ground to increase its stability and keeping it steady like a skyscraper that it resemble somewhat in conjunction with its internal gyros and its much more heavier weight in its lower section to keeping it balance and stable that replaced its previous legs, multiple golden solar panels that are implanted all across along on the backs and the rounded leading edge of its feathered butterfly/moth-like wings, two internal NEWTON87 Series anti-gravity generators devices built into its robotic legs that increased its speed and able to allow it to go up to about between Mach 4 to 5, two internal Energy Shield generator devices into its lower torso to increase and add to the strength of its biological-created Energy Shield, and a shining metallic gold cybernetic mechanical and robotic-looking dragon-like head and segmented neck with multiple red bars across along its neck on both its left and right sides to replace/replacing Gaïos Belteyrn's central head and neck with a single horizontal-angle and rather intimidating high-tech/futuristic-looking narrow red visor eye that is connected to the regenerating stump of its central head and neck by wiring it up to its nerves and muscles tissues with wires and nanomuscles respectively and this cause both the regenerating nerves and muscles of its regenerating organic central head and the wires and nanomuscles of its robotic central head to combined together with each other thus turning its new center head and neck into basically a cyborg central head and neck (rather obvious) and making it into a rather extreme case of cyborg just like in Astro Boy Chapter 2 Hot Dog Corps (or Chapter 41 of the Mighty Atom if you're the more Japanese orders of chapters which I am I think it is?) of the original manga, upgrading and transforming Gaïos Belteyrn into a far and much more powerful and much more better equipped form; Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn.

And before you ask; Yes, they did find a big enough dock to robotized its ass.

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Everyone inside of the Valese Institute of Science looking at the screen who saw this smiled in happiness upon seeing Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn itself flying in the air on the screen as Nigel spoke. "You did it, Anna!"

"HELL FUCKING YEAH! You definitely freaking did it, Anna! NOW THAT IS MY GODDAMN AWESOME GIANT GENETICALLY-ENGINEERED CYBORG THREE-HEADED DRAGON MECHA FROM THE FUCKING FUTURE!" Yang yelled and shouted in excitement like a little girl who is 25 years younger than her. "THIS IS FREAKING FUCKING AWESOME!"

The Black Wolflord cautiously stared at the new form of Gaïos Belteyrn and keeping its eyes fixated on its returned opponent rebuilt from the future with wary caution in its silence with the red pupils like growing crimson blood of its dark void-like eyes glaring at resurrected foe and opponent while the giant cyber three-headed dragon was flying through the air around in the area along with its buildings of the city of Daymark where the towering mountainous Grimm was in, carefully analyzing and inspecting its foe's new more powerful form after what had happened the last time when it fought its previous opponent with it not planning on making that same mistake like before, before Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn then landed and made its landing in front of the Black Wolflord, causing the ground to shake and rumble upon making its landing, and balance and stand upright on its two mechanical and robotic prothesis legs.

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn showing off its new form with the details of its new form toward the Black Wolflord as its metallic golden torso/chest armor and solar panels implants shined and gleamed reflectively in the direct rays of the direct sunlight, the shining lights and rays of the sun reflecting off of its gleaming metallic golden armor and glistering panels implants of its new and more powerful form, and let out its now more mechanical shrieking roar toward the nightmarish titanic Grimm, all while it remained silence and standing stationary still.

**_GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

" _Now_ that is what I called a _entrance_." Yang comment. "And how to make _one_ too also. And beside, if Coco was here, she would have said it too."

In the clamshell-looking cockpit (think like ones from Zoids) of Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn in order to command and pilot the giant purple and gold dragonic cyborg kaiju mecha located at the most top part of its chest above where its emerald green crystal ball-looking "eye" structure is at but right below where the bottom of its necks is located, Anna with both K-11P and K14 acting as her two copilots and were connected to the various computers systems via computer wires in order to boost performances are preparing themselves and were making preparations to fight the Black Wolflord in Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn by double-checking on all the various systems inside of the cockpit and making sure that all its systems were all active and good so that everything was ready to go before the human woman from the future then spoke to the two Animabots and told them. "K-11P. K14. Let's do this."

"Okay." K-11P said.

"Roger." K14 answered.

A pair of three synthesize squeaks came out of the audio speakers on the dashboards in the cockpit which was from Gaïos Belteyrn itself by making those sounds through the same audio speakers after its three heads recognized Anna from their fond memories of her from back when they were still three Dorakos back then before they were mutated and fused together to become Gaïos Belteyrn during the cyborg conversion process that have resurrected and turned the critically injured giant dragon kaiju itself into the cyborg mecha they are now and letting her do the basic commands of her piloting and leading their actions from her commands while maintaining their autonomy and individual at the same time for maximum effect and efficient due to their sheer fondness for the human woman from the time they came from while also wanting payback and revenge on the Black Wolflord due to their grudge toward the monstrous nightmarish Grimm itself for wounding their pride and inflicting the critical amounts of injuries on their bodies that force to convert them into the different form they are in now.

"Alright. Here we go."

Anna grab the joysticks and took aim with the targeting computer system as she then target the Black Wolflord and get a lock-on on the enormous monstrous Grimm before Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn use and then fired its Trizeus Bolt Beams attack, firing the upgraded form of its Tribolts Beams attack of its original organic form at the Black Wolflord from all its three heads and striking their target with multiple rounds of similar but more powerful three differently-colored bolt-like beams, damaging and clipping off relatively minor chunks of its aura with its Trizeus Bolt Beams attack, doing far more damages with its attack than all of its other attacks even combine together except for its ultimate attack before in its original form the last time previously.

The Black Wolflord remained silence while standing completely still and was admittedly a bit impressed by its upgraded attacks being much more damaging than before along with Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's new form and see this as quite a significant improvement over its original form... but it wasn't impressed enough to respect and give its respect Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn, respecting toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn and giving its respect toward it as a powerful foe and adversary, as it will just simply huff in annoyance at this, since it knew in its supercomputer-like brain that while it is now more powerful and stronger than it was before and despite being more powerful than its original form, yet it still have and maintain its weaknesses from before. New body and form, same old weaknesses.

Before the Black Wolflord then immediately begun and start moving forward straight toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with its step making the earth rumble and quake in fear. Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn then unleashed its Neo Gravity Storm attack, using the upgraded form of its Gravity Storm attack as it fired multiple purple bolts of gravity from its glowing neon purple wings at the towering colossal Grimm along with its Trizeus Bolt Beams attack, clipping away major and significant chuck of its aura upon striking its body with its attacks, which the Black Wolflord just simply ignored the attacks as it knew that it can easily survived its attacks without any trouble and easily tanked and withstand against the barrage of its attacks even without its aura due to the sheer resilience and durability of its own strong body and tough skin along with its powerful regeneration and was indifferences to the purple three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha's attack as it then shifted and transferred to walking bipedally in order to free up its paw-hands/front paws to use them and fight more efficiently when it rose and stand up on its two back legs, since it knew for a fact that its Ultima Breath won't be effective due to its Energy Shield and deciding to fight in close-ranged combat with its claws. However, the Black Wolflord was a quite a expert fighter for sure but it was also a pragmatic fighter too, since it isn't afraid to use anything to its advantage including its environment around it, as the grotesque malformed Grimm then suddenly karate chopped a skyscraper building that was about several stories taller than itself on its left side with its left hand, breaking and splitting the abandoned skyscraper building into two pieces when it have fractured it from side-to-side with that single karate chop attack and causing the top half of the abandoned skyscraper building to topple and tipping over... falling and tipping over right toward where the winged three-headed giant dragonic cyborg mecha itself is standing at with an loud and slow cracking and groaning sound of bricks and concrete breaking and cracking into pieces.

This forced Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn to used its Trizeus Bolt Beams attack and fired its three differently-colored bolt-like beams out of its three mouths at the tipping and toppling top half of the abandoned skyscraper building, destroying the top half of the building in one blast and turning it into rubble, but the Black Wolflord was counting on that as the monstrous towering Grimm then suddenly dashed toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn in a quick burst of speed, catching and taking the winged dragon cyborg mecha off guard, before it unleashed a series of few but strong and powerful swipes it threw with its claws across its golden chest, knocking Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn back and skidded back for about a few hundreds meters from its attack, causing Anna to let out a startled yelp in surprised from the sudden attack and the shaking of the cockpit.

Everyone watched the battle between the two giant daikaujis raging on in silence as Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn continue to attack its opponents and fired another round of its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks, firing another barrages of multiple 3 differently-colored bolt-like beams right out of its three mouths respectively and purple bolts of gravity from its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings enveloped in a glowing neon purple energy field all upon the Black Wolflord, but the gigantic nightmarish Grimm wasn't affect by the barrage pounding and decide it was a good time to testing out its semblance's other capabilities and its adaptable all-purposes versatilities while putting up a barrier at the same time by using its semblance to suddenly summoned a black simple-looking circle glyph with a glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "関" in the center right in front of the massive goliath Grimm itself, easily blocking and deflecting the showering barrage of the red/yellow/green lightning bolt-like beams and the purple gravity bolts of its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks, causing its attacks to bounce right off of its semblance's summoned black circle glyph and struck the other buildings on both its right and left sides.

While the Black Wolflord was quite impressed with this, the enormous monstrous Grimm felt that it doesn't suit its style and the kanji in the center of its semblance's summoned black circle glyph then suddenly vanished and changed to "映" just as Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn, without noticing the sudden change of its kanji, have then fired another barrage of its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks at its target and opponent before its barrage attack hit and struck its black circle glyph, causing the barrage of its attacks to be immediately and suddenly absorbed and suck up into its black circle glyph by its glyph itself in a instant before it then reflected and sending its attacks right back to its original owner in the form of reddish black focused lightning bolt-like lasers from its black circle glyph like it was a boom-a-rang, striking Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn across its chest including one of them hitting the cockpit when it return its attack, bypassing both its Energy Shield and Aura, causing Anna to yelp in startled shock at this as a burst of spark blasted from the console and flew everywhere inside of the cockpit, while the same black simple-looking circle glyph with a glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "映" in the center disappear, making the titanic dreadful Grimm itself to figure out in its supercomputer-like mind that this type of its semblance's glyph was a one-time use only, figuring to itself that it need to refined this sort of ability in order to use it multiple times.

But the Black Wolflord wasn't done yet as it have immediately took advantage of this when the titanic giant Grimm begun to start slowly walking forward and picking up the pacing of its speed until it then suddenly bolted in a sudden quick burst of speed straight toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with using its semblance to summoned multiple of the same speed-boost glyphs that it have used before to increase its speed and rammed its body right into its opponent before it then start and begun to pushing and dragging Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn across the chosen battlefield of Daymark without ever stopping with ease thanks to its own sheer strength despite its opponent's bigger size and being easily more bigger than even the mountainous titanic Grimm itself, ramming its opponent right through several buildings like a out of control freight train, while repeatingly slammed and stabbed its metallic golden chest with its claws into its chest several times hard, until the Black Wolflord then finished pushing and dragging Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with its body across the ground of the battlefield by shoving and ramming the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha right into a building deep and hard into it upon impact. Almost upon immediately, Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn immediately fired its Trizeus Bolt Beams and let loose a massive salvo of small but powerful missiles in a multiple missile massacre from several hidden MRL (Multiple Rocket Launchers) systems spots implanted all across its body onto the Black Wolflord when the trio from the future fired them, which didn't affect it nor made it flinch at all. The Black Wolflord simply ignored its attacks as it then begun punching at its opponent with its fists and threw a series of its punches hard several times with every of its punches striking and hitting its chest with pinpointed accuracy, pushing the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha itself right into the building deeper, before the mammoth nightmarish Grimm then draw out and pulled back its left fist as far as its left arm could pull back, then next used its semblance to summoned a black simple-looking circle glyph with a glowing crimson red outline with the kanji for "力" in the center, and threw its punch _hard_ into the cockpit on its chest, breaking its opponent's own aura in the process, sending Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn straight through the building that completely _pulverized_ the building into pieces and flying out of the building over a few hundred meters for about a few seconds before then falling and crashing to the ground on its back, knocking Anna out and unconscious when hitting and banging the back of her head hard against the chair and immediately knocking her out cold and unconscious upon impact, which both K-11P and K14 quickly notice with their red monoeye, giving the win for the first round of their battle to the enormous Grimm before the Black Wolflord roared its howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord, after letting out the booming and thundering sound of its howling roar at winning the first round of the battle, resume its rampage and destroying the city of Daymark with its attacks by first exhaling its Ultima Breath, adding more to the burning and flaming sea of inferno, but it have first decide to slowly walked over toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn in wary and caution to make double sure first to see that it was disable from their battle and if it's not, immediately kill the unmoving giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha to avoid it causing problems for it later.

"Hurry, get up and get out of there!" Nigel said to himself in worriment at this as he is seeing of what is happening on the screen. "Anna, what's wrong?!"

"What are you doing?! COME ON! WHY ARE YOU NOT MOVING?! GET UP BEFORE THE BLACK WOLFLORD GET THE CHANCE TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Yang shouted at this as she was fearful and is dreading of what is going to happen next. Before Blake put her hand on her wife's shoulder to calm her down and spoke to them in order to calm them down.

"I believe that there's something that happened." Blake said, giving and suggesting the most likely possible of what is wrong in order to keep calm them and not letting lose their wit in their panic over this.

Back inside of Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's cockpit, K-11P quickly got out of his seat with the cables and wires still attached to him and walked and climbed up over to the unconscious and knocked out form of Anna sitting motionless and out cold in her chair thanks to his magnetic clamp feets to see if she was alright while K14 was quickly typing on the third supercomputer systems console to see if all of the system were working fine, seeing drops of blood tickling and running down her face from her forehead in her passed out state, noting to himself that - while an injury nonetheless - it was a minor injury and nothing too serious right now due to the situation that is happening right now, before he put his left hand on her shoulder on her right side and shook the human from the future, shaking her with his hand in her motionless temporary comatose state.

"Anna. Anna. Anna! Anne, wake up!" K-11P said as he told her. "Anne, wake up now! We got a job to do!"

Her body made a slight twitch and flutter before Anna let out a painful groan from her mouth at what she was feeling right now but she manage to speak her words with her voice despite the pain of the torturing headache she was feeling under.

"What happened...?" Anna asked the older Animabot in a pained voice, still feeling under the torturing pain of the headache itself, as K-11P was busy wrapping her bleeding and dripping blood off of her face with a towel when he told her.

"The Black Wolflord punch us hard. It have punched us hard right in the cockpit. And that was after dragging us straight through several buildings while stabbing us with its claws and then punching us some more before doing that."

"Oh, I see... is the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw okay and ready?"

"Yes. The Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw are all okay and are ready to be use at any given time on your orders." K14 answered. "However, they won't be effective on the Black Wolflord since it would most likely by judging my calculation either block or dodge the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors if it is not either weaken, stop moving at least for about a moment, or all of the above. So we can't get up right now if the Black Wolflord immediately take the chance and attacked also."

"Well then... alright, then use Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's Thunder Cyclops Beam."

"Roger."

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's central prosthesis mechanical and robotic metallic golden head then suddenly roared before it suddenly yanked its central prosthesis golden head up from the ground and used its Thunder Cyclops Beam attack, firing a thin red beam which can cleanly slice apart objects that are struck by it with incredible and extreme precision out of its single visor, taking the Black Wolflord by dumbfounded shock since it didn't completely anticipated nor expect its opponent to have a new attack, at an abandoned skyscraper building that was standing beside the Black Wolflord before its thin red beam cleanly cut and slice through the building at a 135 degree angle with extreme preciseness, causing its top half to slide off of its bottom counterpart with ease like it was a bamboo that was cut by a katana and fell down onto the giant gigantic Grimm, falling down and then collapsed upon the Black Wolflord on impact, managing to slow down and stopped the Black Wolflord in its place for a moment.

While the top half of that abandoned skyscraper building didn't do any sort of damage to the Black Wolflord, it brought and give a enough time for Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn to instantly and quickly get off of the ground as it then use its two internal NEWTON87 Series anti-gravity generators devices to lift itself off of the ground while flying away a considerable distance from the Black Wolflord and stand itself right back upright on its two prothesis robotic legs again, showing the visible damages that was done to it from the Black Wolflord's attacks with several gashes, claw marks, dents, and a few puncture holes made by its opponent's attacks on its upgraded body, all before the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha then let out its shrieking roar at it, thus beginning the second round of their battle.

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord, now completely fed up with this and decide to finished this once for all in their battle, comply in kind to its opponent by then letting out its resounding and blasting howling roar.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The second round of both the Black Wolflord and Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's battle have now begun.

"Anna. Let's be careful this time." K14 warned.

"Right." Anna nodded her head at this.

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn let loose another showing combination storm of both its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks along with a streaming fusillade of missiles, firing multiple rounds of its red/yellow/green lightning bolt-like beams from its mouths and purple gravity bolts from its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings as the raining and hailing barrages of those same three differently-colored lightning bolt-like beams and purple bolts made of gravity along with the fired missiles shelling upon its body, trimming and shearing out minor pieces of its aura like before that it did... before the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha fired its most powerful attack and used its Tri-Luppiter Spiral Ray attack, firing the upgrade form of its Tri-Spiral Ray attack except for the main difference being able to charge its attack much more quicker than it was before as a massive purple laser beam with three spirals of focused red, yellow, and green lasers beams wrapped around it was fired straight at the Black Wolflord and struck its target that resulted in a intense and powerful explosion upon impact, taking off major chucks of its aura with its most powerful attack.

The Black Wolflord was understandable vexingly annoyed and irritated by this as it let out a vexing huff... before it then took a step forward and started to walked straight toward the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha with each of its slow steps shaking the earth, walking forward toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn to see its capabilities while decide to not bothering to use its aura in order to see how much damage it can inflicted with its attack on its body without using its own aura, merely doing this out of its own mere curiosity of this.

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn let loose and unleashed another shelling barrage of its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks along with firing multiple salvo of its own missiles, firing three differently-colored lightning bolt-like beams from the mouths of its three heads and purple bolts made of gravity from its butterfly/moth-like feathered wings along with the salvo of its missile from its hidden MRLS that were implanted into across its body at the Black Wolflord walking toward and heading straight for it and striking its body with the barrage of its attacks, striking its target and struck the monstrous gigantic Grimm with all the might of its barrage. The same salvo of those missiles harmlessly explode on its scarred skin upon making their impact on its malformed hide with inflicting utterly no damage to it and both its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks were barely able to make the Black Wolflord bleed from several areas on its body they struck at before they quickly soon loose their effective - or at least whatever remaining effective they have - against the Black Wolflord as the wounds and injuries its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks have manage to inflict soon quickly healed and regenerated back to their original state and restoring what they originally look like to the point like they were never there in the first place until its Trizeus Bolt Beams and Neo Gravity Storm attacks became and were no longer effective on the malformed titanic Grimm itself and were now no longer inflicting any sort or kind of damage or effect on the Black Wolflord... all before the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha used and fired its Tri-Luppiter Spiral Ray attack, firing a massive purple laser beam with three spirals of focused red, yellow, and green lasers beams wrapped around the larger purple laser beam racing straight toward the Black Wolflord before striking the titanic goliath Grimm upon impact, causing and resulting in everything going into a powerful explosion of white blinding and dazzling flash for a moment before it cleared up to show the Black Wolflord still standing and was now bleeding, making the Black Wolflord bleed with its most powerful attack, now bleeding heavily with dripping and trickling barrels of dark red bloods spilling and spewing down its body from several of the bleeding lesions on its body.

The Black Wolflord winced by this and was discomforted at the pain that it was feeling, but it wasn't painful compared to like Trimūrti Persephonemai's attacks with her Acid Beam attack and it knew that this pain wasn't one of the most painful feelings that it have ever felt before and was only metaphorically second to that pain caused by Trimūrti Persephonemai with that same attack and don't even get it started on its most painful feeling it ever felt of the Ultima Bomb explosion and the resulting painful and agonizing transformation caused by that same explosion into what it is you are seeing that was standing now today, due to the insane and sheer amount of physical pain resistances and tolerances that the massive titanic Grimm itself have been slowly building up, before the Black Wolflord's regeneration ability and aura have instantly kicked in and immediately begun to healing and regenerating its wounds and injuries, healing and regenerating from its wounds and injuries within seconds and restoring its body back to its original condition as before.

"Fire Thunder Cyclop Beam!"

"Okay!"

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn then fired and used its Thunder Cyclop Beam attack, firing a thin red beam out from its single ruby red visor at the Black Wolflord, cutting and slicing through its flesh with ease, easily cutting and slicing right through flesh, with absolute preciseness on its right forearm, its left upper arm, its left leg, the right side of its torso, and the left side of its neck, nearly cutting and slicing them cleanly right off, causing a sharp and acute feelings of pain and agony to shoot throughout its entire body from the wounds and injuries on its body made by Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's Thunder Cyclop Beam attack like the intense eruption of an awakening volcano from its dormancy, resulting in the gargantuan gigantic Grimm itself to react by letting out its reverberating and echoing howling roar in both tormenting pain and torturing agony at what it was feeling right now.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Once the sharp and keen reaction of its torturing pain and tormenting agony have subsided and calm down, the Black Wolflord growled in furious rage and wrathful fury with a rumbling and reverberating sound from its throat toward the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha at this as all of the several thin yet terrifying accurate slashes all across its body were soon healed and regenerated with its aura and regeneration back to their original state they were before, all while Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's Thunder Cyclop Beam attack quickly loose their effective once its body have adapted to them and the thin red beams of that attack bounce and reflect off of its grotesque and malformed thick and scarred-covered hide like light reflecting off of a mirror, causing a few of the thin red beams to slice and cut off the tops of a few building and fell down before smashing into pieces upon hitting the ground on impact, all before the Black Wolflord then bellowed and roared out its howling roar of its godlike wrath at Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

"Anna, go! Jump!" K-11P shouted.

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn suddenly took to the air and immediately flew forward straight toward the Black Wolflord, taking the titanic enormous Grimm by complete surprised, before it rammed and slammed its body into the giant colossal Grimm, ramming and bodyslamming into the Black Wolflord, and start dragging and pushing the nightmarish tremendous Grimm across the area of their battlefield against it with its strength and its body as it flew in the air, smashing the stupendous and nightmarish Grimm of its opponent through several buildings in the process, while the Black Wolflord - after easily gotting and shook off its shock over this within seconds - immediately begun both punching with its fist and stabbing with its claws at its chest, delivering damage to Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's aura as it absorb the blunt of its attacks, which the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha reacted and response in kind to its attacks by lunging all of its three heads straight at its foe and biting down on its skin with its teeths and fangs, delivering multiple electrical shocks to its opponent through those same teeths and fangs, which unfortunately didn't affect the monstrous colossal Grimm at all since it was adapted well enough to be resisted against electrical attacks, until finally ramming and crashing the Black Wolflord into the building, embedding the malformed humongous Grimm right into it.

However, the Black Wolflord wasn't bothered or shocked by this as it grabbed Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with its hands by grabbing the side of its chest and then lifting the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha into the air with its sheer strength alone, giving a good clear reminder that the giant titanic Grimm itself is _far_ and _much_ more stronger than Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn will ever be, before throwing and tossing Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn into the air quite easily, which the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha manage to quickly slow down its descend and adjust its position to land on its robotic legs by using its wings and two internal NEWTON87 Series anti-gravity generators devices to do that before descending and landing safety back down on the ground with only an thud causing the earth beneath the toes of its mechanical feets to quake and rumble from this.

Before the Black Wolflord suddenly ran as it then charged and rushed forward straight toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn on all of its four legs, being more faster than when it is running bipedally and have twice the speed too, also increasing both its speed and acceleration with the use of its glyph with the kanji for "駸", taking its towering opponent by complete surprise from the sheer quickness of its speed and acceleration, before ramming and impacting head-on against Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with its body and the kinetic energy, causing the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha to be knock down and topple over like it was some sort of building being demolished by multiple explosives before falling to the ground and hitting against the earth on its back, making the land to shake and tremble after being knock down to the ground. But luckily, this time at least, this one didn't knock Anna out.

The Black Wolflord then immediately attacked Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn when it suddenly jumped right onto its body like an rabid and mad feral animal with rabies and instantly begun clawing and punching its opponent with swift and nimble speeds of its attacks, delivering and dealing massive amounts of damages upon the tyrian purple-colored giant 3-headed dragonic cyborg mecha, being absorb by its aura before its aura was soon overcome and its aura break, inflicting major damage with its claw onto Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn after the nightmarish prodigious Grimm broke through its aura.

"Use Solar Burst now!"

However, Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn had and got one more trick that is left up in its sleeves and was only saving it for this one chance since it knew it would be render useless and will be ineffective against the Black Wolflord after using once before it used its Solar Burst, causing its golden armors that was a part of its cyborg implants upgrade to suddenly gleamingly glow before then unleashing and reflecting a strong shining and flashing intense burst of powerful blinding golden light to shine from its shining golden cybernetic armor, blinding the eyes of the Black Wolflord like a flashbang and causing it to immediately get off of its body in agony at the disorientating light flashing and shining in its eyes, making it drizzle and reeling from the pain of that attack in the process, temporary stunning the Black Wolflord.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

"The Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw are in range!" K14 said.

It was now or never and Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn immediately took this chance upon the moment the opportunity presenting itself before instantly lifting and getting itself off of the ground with its two internal NEWTON87 Series anti-gravity generators devices. Anna grabbed the two-pole knife switch with a red button on its left side of the Black Wolflord Capturing System, grabbing the handle of the two-pole knife switch for the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw, with her hand before she immediately pulled the two-pole knife switch down with one single mighty heaving pull of the switch. This cause the initialization of firing the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors System to be trigger, triggering the system to fired the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors for its use in its role to capture the Black Wolflord. The four rectanglish panels implants set in the four corners of its mechanical golden torso suddenly opened up before then shoot out its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors, four cables with restaints made for the Black Wolflord's size and a single needle each in the centers of those restraints, at the enormous Grimm while it was still temporary incapacitated and left paralyzed by its Solar Burst blinding and stunning the mighty momentual Grimm and the restraints of the four Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors then cuffed and gripped around the Black Wolflord's wrists and ankles as the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors' needles then pierce and puncture right through its black and thick scarred skin straight into its flesh before delivering electrical shocks through the cable for the needles of the restraints to discharge to inflict damage, electrocuting the Black Wolflord through those same needles, causing it to howlingly roared in pain.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors then started pulling and tugging, dragging and drawing in, the Black Wolflord toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn with its feets digging deep into the asphalt of the road and leaving behind a trail of unearth dirts and root up asphalts in its wake of being forcefully drawing in the towering gigantic Grimm toward the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha when it begun rolling and reeling in the thick metal-fiber cables of its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors, dragging and drawing in the massive Grimm toward Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn, until the Black Wolflord then got within close enough distance in reach and range for the Machine Claw to be used.

"Anna! Maschinenklaue! Eile!" (Anna! Machine Claw! Hurry!) K-11P said.

"I understand!" Anna said as she grabbed the same two-pole knife switch to fired and launch the Machine Claw right above her seat before she pulled the switch down with her hand and pressed the button with her thumb at the same time.

The two panels in Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's abdomen then suddenly opened up before its Machine Claw, consisting of one large robotic two-fingered sci-fi industrial-looking pincer-like mechanical claw with its two metal claws facing the opposite of each other, launch out of its abdomen and grasp the Black Wolflord, grab and seize a hold of the enormous monstrous Grimm, before its claws then clamp down and tighten its grip around its waist in order to get a hold of the Black Wolflord.

"I did it!" Anna said cheerfully and excitingly to herself with a victorious smile at this.

"Great, Anna! Don't get penisy!" K-11P said.

Once it have clasp and clamp down on the Black Wolflord in its grip, its Machine Claw tighten then its hold and hold tightly around the malformed tremendous Grimm as much as possible that it can and could to preventing it from trying to escape its clutch and hold on it with all of its might that it have.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

_**GGGGGGGSSSSSSSHHHHHHHRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

All before Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn then took to the air when it launched and catapulted itself into the air, lifting and taking the Black Wolflord itself with both of its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw and carried the grotesque Herculean Grimm up into the air since both its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors' four cables and Machine Claw were strong enough to carrying the heaviness of its hefty weight and for over a vast long distance, since it knew for a fact that the Black Wolflord will quickly adapt its body to resist its electrical shocks and thus its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors' electrical shocks will lose their effectiveness, before it begun flying and flew into the sky, start and begun flying in the blue sky, as the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha flew over the city of Daymark toward the waters of the ocean while carrying the Black Wolflord in the grip of its Machine Claw before flying over the sea.

"HOLY SHIT!!!! THIS IS FUCKING _AWESOME_!!!!" Yang shouted in enthusiasm at this.

"Yes, yes, Yang. We get it." Blake told her wife in exasperation at her excitement at this.

Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn continue to flew through the air while it was now flying over the blue waving cold waters of the Arktos Sea as it continue to carry the Black Wolflord in its Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors and Machine Claw with still electrocuting the enormous Grimm with its electrical shocks through its four cables though they were becoming weaker and less effective against the titanic giant Grimm than before... until the Black Wolflord begun moving around and start struggling against its hold to break free of its restraints when it have became immune against the Black Wolflord Capturing Anchors' electrical shocks before the towering mountainous Grimm suddenly grabbed a hold of the two cables restrainting its wrists with its hands and using them to leveraging up toward its chest by climbing and scaling up to reach it before the mammoth monstrous Grimm suddenly lunged when it threw itself at it and grab a hold of its golden mechancial torso by using its arms to wrapped around to get itself close to its opponent in range as it can, completely taking the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha by surprised. All before its massive two shoulders red crystals inside of its shoulders suddenly begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound once more as they start radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that are made out of Ultima Energy with a pair of crimson glows inside of them that were spinning and rotating faster and faster until they have manage to reach their fastest and brightest stage, causing Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn along with Anna, K-11P, and K14 inside of the cockpit to immediately realized and knew of both what it is about to do and going to happened next but they can't do anything to stopping it from happening, before the Black Wolflord finally used and unleashed a powerful Ultima Wave Pulse attack from within its body, breaking right through both its Energy Shield _and_ its Aura at the same time in the process, inflicting untold devastating and overwhelming amount of damages to Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn and taking the full blow and force of the attack. This cause Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn to tumble and fall out of the sky with the Black Wolflord and send crashing toward the Arktos Sea before the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha crashed into the waters of the sea, impacting the blue waters of the ocean and sunk beneath the surface of the waters before finally disappearing and vanishing along with the Black Wolflord into the cold and black depth of the Arktos Sea...

Everyone stared in shock at what happened with Taupe grasping in shock, staring in shock at what they saw. There was a quiet pause of silence over the waters of the Arktos Sea in the area where Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn crashed into as their eyes were glued to the screens and waited patiencely in silence while they look on as nothing have happened yet, causing them to start worrying about this and begun to fearing for the worst for the fate of their three companions from the future...

...All before BIT, unharmed and undamaged, suddenly burst/erupted up from beneath under the surface of waters like an bullet and flew right out of the water, after Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn ejected BIT out of its cockpit to save the lives of the three onboard to safety after saying goodbye to Anna on the screen of its computer console and sacrificing itself with its last breath as it sunk into the black abyss of the deep to the bottom of the ocean and took the Black Wolflord down with it, with Anna, K-11P, and K14 unhurt and alive all right, before the futuristic aircraft was flying in the air now.

This cause everyone to begin cheering and celebrating over this as Nigel, Taupe, Blake, Yang, and Indiego were relieved and glad when they begin cheering and celebrating over this too with various smiles across their faces, with the long blonde-haired human being the loudest of them all.

"YAHOO! YOU DID IT, ANNA! IT WORKED! THE PLAN ACTUALLY WORKED! GREAT JOB, ANNA!" Yang shouted and yelled in happiness and excitement at this while Indiego was patting Blake and Nigel on their shoulders in happiness at the plan having actually worked.

"Thank you, Anna!" Taupe said.

Nigel smiled in happiness and look on with that same smile on his face at Anna stopping the Black Wolflord, even if temporary at least, as he dropped his head down before he begun to think his thoughts about it and spoke to himself with his thoughts in his sadness at realizing this. "I'll have to visit you in spirit, almost over 300 years and a decade from now." He told and remarked sadly only to himself about it, speaking and telling to Anna as if she was here even when the human woman who came from the future is not.

"Well... you still have Taupe at least." Yang said and comment to him casually, after she and Blake have heard him mutter and comment to himself.

As BIT hovered in the air and turned itself around to face toward a different direction, K-11P and K14 are preparing the T3W Drive to time-travelling back to their time period in the future of 415 AGW as Anna spoke to herself.

"Nigel. I didn't want to tell you this..." Anna said and spoke to herself if she was speaking to Nigel directly... before she then reveal it. "But you are my ancestor."

"Anna, ten seconds to time-wrap." K-11P said. Anna was silent and decided to speak her last words to this time period before time-travelling back to their time.

"Goodbye... My ancestors' world of this time."

Nigel, Blake, and Yang came and walked out of the Valese Institute of Science just in time to see BIT in the air and about to time-wrap back to the future with Taupe came up beside Nigel and watched this with them, with the Hero shrew faunus and the human giving each others a knowing look on their faces to each other, causing the Bumblebee couple to rolled their eyes in a deadpan manner at them, as it was engulf and enveloped in a distorting sphere of bright and vivid colors that covered the entire futuristic aircraft into a sphere of those same colors.

Anna leaned back in BIT's pilot seat and breathe out an relaxed and peaceful quiet breath of calm and relief at this as she relax against the seat and unwind from this... until she suddenly start to feel funny for some reason and look down at her hands in her confusion to see what it was despite not making sense and was only operating on instinct before she look in shock when she see a spark of black and red electricities suddenly flickering around her hands...

...All before BIT exploded in a bright flash of white light, taking Nigel, Blake, Yang, and Taupe by complete and utterly surprised at what they saw, before it then disappear and vanished without a trace. There was a moment of silence over the group of four as everyone stared in shock, making them wonder for a moment of what just happened, before Taupe manage to find her voice to speak and ask a important question in shock at this, clearly being shaking up by this.

"... Did-did something go wrong? Do you think Anna manage to get back to her time? Or...?"

"In all honestly, I... I don't know. I don't really know for sure, Taupe." Nigel said to her, being in shock at what they just saw, before he look up at the sky. "After all, there's a reason why there are mysteries in life. As the possibilities of something odd is rare but everyday too."

"Yes. Such ambiguity like this are the reason why mysteries like these are often the ones that are most mysterious." Blake said.

"Yeah, no kidding, Blake." Yang deadpanned.

* * *

...Deep down in the cold and dark depth of the black abyss at the bottom of the Arktos Sea, the Black Wolflord and Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn were laying motionless on the bottom of the ocean floor and appeared to be lifeless with the golden dragonic cyborg itself laying on top of the enormous Grimm while various unknown creatures whose true appearances were hidden in the shadows of the deep's darkness with only feature you could able tell in the shadow of the depth is their vague shapes in the darkness were on the giant three-headed dragonic cyborg mecha's body where its organic parts are... all before the unknown creatures immediately and suddenly scattered and disperse in multiple different directions as they swam away into the cold darkness of the abyssal deep when the Black Wolflord suddenly open its eyes as its hellish and nightmarish crimson red pupils glows in the cold darkness of the abyss.

The Black Wolflord then rose up and stands back up on all of the paws of its four limbs from the ocean's bottom as Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's body right fell off of its back and turned its head around to looking into our direction as the enormous Grimm stared at us audience with its glowing hellish and nightmarish silted crimson red pupils in the shadow of the darkness before it turned around into the opposite direction and start walking away from us along the bottom of the ocean into that direction in its silence... all before Cyber-Mecha Gaïos Belteyrn's body was suddenly covered with flickering black and red electricities dancing and flicker around its body before exploding to obliteration with no trace of its existence left to prove its existence before the Black Wolflord slowly disappeared into cold darkness and lonesome shadows of the black deep...

**THE END**


End file.
